Meeting Someone at Wardington
by ChocoGraham
Summary: When a certain painter along with her blue haired friend meet a ninja and his naïve yet a cute boy who is known in a band, A new set of friendship will form with twists,turns and ideals made. Could this be a new page for everyone? or a page in contrast.
1. Story of a Friend

_**Summary**_:

When a certain painter named Alice Gehabich along with her blue haired Runo Misaki meet Shun, the ninja and his naïve yet a cutie boy named as Dan Kuso who is known in a band, A new set of friendship will form with twists, turns and ideals made. Could this be a new page for everyone or a page in contrast?

Pairings:

Shun Kazami and Alice Gehabich

Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki

**Chapter 1**

**Story of a Friend**

One silent night, a handsome brown haired boy was strolling at the park with his beautiful blue haired girl holding each other hands. They decide to spend some time together at their usual spot in this wonderful night. They gaze at the midnight sky fill with infinite stars shining brightly making the scenery of the park illuminates its beauty. The boy was inspired by this beauty of the scene just as he was amaze by the girl standing next to him.

Her characteristic is simply majestic, her sparkling green eyes, her long, wavy and blue hair, her white skin as white as snow and most importantly her elegant yellow with white ruffles dress. To him, she was perfect in every way, her adoring beauty and sweet nature behavior was just too indescribable to tell.

"Beautiful." The brown haired boy has finally decided to say something out of his own world.

The girl nodded in reply

"I know right, the park is beautiful tonight. We have never been in this hour to hang out." She replies while gazing at the stars.

The brown haired boy was shocked by a sudden change of topic said by the girl and was dumbfounded that he even expects that reply from the girl.

"I was talking about you." The boy replies while looking at her. He gives her a smug smile on his face.

The girl was surprise but then again, it's only natural for her to hear such embarrassing yet good comments coming from her lover.

She had to admit, She love him in every way as well, His messy brown hair, his sparkly golden orbs on those pair of eyes, his pale skin and that smug smile on his face. She was happy to end up with him. She wouldn't want to let go or leave his lover ever again.

"Come on, let's go to the bridge." The girl said with glee pulling his left arm.

"Okay but don't get too excited over it." The boy said and chuckles.

They went to the old stone bridge and position themselves in the middle. Below of it was a lake showing its purity and peace. The girl looks down and was inspired of this view. She have never seen this lake so glazing before. It's been in this way in this night. This one very cold night.

All of a sudden, the pair was starting to shiver because of an unexpected cool breeze. Lucky for the boy, He was wearing black jeans and a blue shirt with a purple jacket on top of it. He notices the girl shivering a lot thinking she would kill herself in the cold. The girl couldn't breathe herself in. She wanted to wear this dress to make herself look beautiful in his eyes tonight. She never knew or expect how chilly would it be at this time of night. Suddenly, she felt warmth over her cold body.

She realizes that her lover was hugging her and wraps his arms around his waist and rests his chin on her left shoulder. The girl also realizes that he wasn't wearing his purple jacket and sees it atop of her shoulders covering her upper body. She crept a pink blush on her cheeks realizing this moment.

"You're still shivering, you okay?" The boy asks worriedly looking at her face.

"I'm okay and thank you" She reply and added "But your jacket and..." She was cut off when

"I'm okay with it, don't worry about it. Besides, I'm used in living cold places. You on the other hand…" He stops in his mid sentence. The girl blush again not because of his kindness to her but the embarrassing comment he was suppose to say to her.

"It's not my fault that you live in Russia in the first place." The girl replies in a playful manner. The boy did not utter a single word to reply. Instead, He pecks a kiss on her left cheek to make her blush more.

"Keep that up and you'll end up warming yourself. Hehe…" He said playing with her in return. "Don't play with me." The girl replies while looking up the stars.

"The stars are wonderful tonight." The girl said absently.

"Yeah, But of all things I see right now, There's only one thing that amuses me the most." The boy said calmly and closes his eyes. The girl didn't need to ask that one. How naïve and clueless would she be questioning that when she knew that answer would be.

"A flower…A beautiful flower." He replies whispering in her left ear.

The girl was shock by his phrase. She never expects that kind of answer. She questions it. "What flower!" She asks him in an exclaiming note. The boy was taken back by her tone. He notices the hint of jealousy and chuckles.

"Not what, who and I think someone's jealous over a flower." The boy said and replies. "You are my precious flower that I will always cherish forever." The girl chuckles thinking that she would be jealous of herself.

"Really" The girl asks looking at those pair of eyes. The boy nodded in reply.

Then the girl gazes at the lake.

"The girl is very…how you call it…" She couldn't comprehend what word she would use.

"Beautiful?" The boy added her sentence in question. "No amazing, I've never seen this lake so crystal clear in this night." The girl replies while gazing at him. "Hmm."

That's the only thing he would phrase in this case.

He gazes at the moonlight lake as well.

A long and peaceful silence surrounds the park as the two love birds snuggling each other while looking at the lake. They couldn't speak or talk on this 'occasional' night. The girl broke the silence.

"I love you." She said facing him.

"I love you too." He said facing her as well.

The boy put his arms wrapping the girl's little body as the girl put her hands around his neck. The boy pulls her body so he will close their distance. They gaze at each other's eyes sparkling through the night sky. They were centimeters away until their lips meet when a single droplet feel unto the boy's face.

"Huh, What the…" He didn't need to question that one because not after a minute or two, there were million of water droplets falling in the sky. It was raining hard.

The pair is now shivering and soaking wet because of the rain

"So much for spending the night peacefully, Lets go home." The girl replies in a disappointment matter. He was saddened seeing his girl being upset not only they would kiss at that inch of time but also the unexpected time of the rain. The boy knows about the girl's grudge of the rain. She always hated the rain more than he ever imagine.

"Come on, don't be a joy killer. Just embrace the rain for once." The boy said hopingly she would get the message.

"But I've always hate it, I hate the idea of the rain always crying and it never stops until. The girl said and sighs before she continues her statement.

"Whenever, I see millions of teardrops falling from the sky, it makes me feel so sad, weak, and vulnerable and I saw myself in it. A big cry baby and…" As she was about to say something, She cut off her sentence when she see her lover all soaking wet. She remembers that he gave her the purple jacket which now is covering her head to shelter herself partially in the rain. She looks in those pair of concern eyes.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know that you still hated the rain." The boy said feeling sorry for him and her.

"Don't be, I'm the one who should be sorry. I guess I should bring my umbrella the next time we have to stroll here again. Is it okay that…? She was cut off when the boy continues knowing her concern to him.

"I'm okay with it and don't give me the idea of me getting a sick." The boy stated hoping she could understand that she needs the jacket more than him.

"Thank you; I've promise myself that I would repay your kindness someday." The girl said and added.

"I guess I've never taken a chance to embrace the rain for once. I'm just too selfish to think this idea of the rain always been like this. It reminds me myself when I always had trouble dealing with problems that happen in my life and afraid of taking chances. I only stand there accepting the harsh of reality and not dealing with it." The girl said remembering herself in the statement.

She realizes the she was shivering more not only the cold droplets flowing all over her body but also the cold breeze as well. The same way the boy reacted as well.

The boy took notice of this and embrace her with a hug so she could warm herself up and

"Don't let it took over you." He said looking at the girl trembling.

"Let's go home already!" She exclaim to him not wanting to stay here any longer.

"No, not yet" The boy said disagreeing to her plea.

"Why? Can't you see were all soaking wet and even realize that we might get a cold. Can't you see that were shivering here to death. Are you blind seeing…" She was cut off when she felt warm lips met with hers.

He was kissing her and it didn't take long enough that she was kissing him back passionately. She snake his neck while the boy wrapped his arms around her waist. They embrace with one another getting themselves warm in the process.

After five or few more minutes, they parted in need of air or it just happen that they are shivering more than ever amid of the coldness of this night. They gaze in each other's eyes again. The boy tells to the girl his answer.

"Even I'm blind of seeing things all around me, I will not be blind seeing my loved ones especially you suffering of what ever cost." The girl wanted to say back but no words came out on her mouth. She was speechless of hearing this from him. He continue

"Whenever I see you shiver, I will never second doubt of giving you 'anything' to make you feel better and be happy about it, why?" He asks while looking at the girl. He gaze at those eyes and cupped her right cheek.

"Just to see your sweet and cute smile, that's the only thing I wanted to see in you forever, being with you in happiness and that, is my only wish." The boy said finishing his statement. He look up to the sky to see that there are no more stars left to be seen due to the rain. He looks down to see the girl is crying.

"Was there something that I've said?" The boy asks to his girl. He remembers his promise that she will never cry again once he become a part of her life. He felt upset.

"Dummy! I never wanted to cry in my whole life again but you made me do so and I…I" the girl said loss at her own words. The boy would expect that she would hate him and deserves to get a slap or something.

"I…" She gave him a smile. A smile that he eager to see in his whole life. She wipes her tears away

"Thank you for everything. By the way, your speech is kind of cheesy." The girl said remembering those words in her mind.

She thanks him for everything he had done for her. She could repay him after all. Her smile was the only thing he wanted for him to see and she would do it for she loves him forevermore. The boy was relief hearing this from her and carry his girl in the air. The girl was taken back by his sudden action. He twirls the girl in circles while the rain sprinkles them. He put down the girl who was in the state of happiness and they kiss passionately once more embracing once another.

"Runo." The boy said looking at the girl

* * *

><p>"So pretty much that's the story behind the first draft, what do you think Runo?" An orange haired girl was asking her best friend Runo who is know frustrated after hearing Alice's story.<p>

"But why would I in that painting of yours." Runo ask or complain while looking at her friend.

Alice giggles and replies "Would it be great if you're the center image of my latest masterpiece? " The orange haired girl asks and adds.

"Besides, you wouldn't want to miss this opportunity now would you?" She asks in a playful manner.

The blue haired girl started to complain.

"But why would you pair me like that. Sorry to break this to you but I don't want to be in that painting of yours if there's any romance on it. I mean, why you would even pair me with a boy, or a man, an old man…" She was cut off when Alice

"Old man?" She exclaims at her surprise that Runo would even think that she would pair herself by a senior.

"Runo, I'm pairing you with a teenager at your age as well and why would you be worry about it? Its just a painting." Alice stated to Runo hoping that she would agree on her terms.

"Alright then but make sure that I look beautiful in that masterpiece of yours." Runo answers as she took hold of the draft Alice made. She looks at the picture and she had to admit, Simple as it seems, the draft was purely romantic with the scenery of the picture adding the suspense on it. One thing she was amused about was those two lovebirds kissing passionately while embracing themselves in the rain. The girl getting shelter herself with that purple jacket that the boy gave to her is kind of sweet.

"I wish I could have a love life as well." Runo thought thinking it's impossible for that to happen.

"I can't believe you would do this to me…It's a honor…But" Runo said looking at the orange haired girl

"What now?" Alice asks thinking that her friend would make another lame excuse on not putting her on her masterpiece. She's been planning and working this for days.

"If that's the case, why didn't you make it into your real masterpiece?" Runo ask getting curious about Alice's motive.

"Even excitement takes over me of thinking over this and I start making this, Sadly I cant" Alice said and sigh before continue.

"I don't want to overact and jump over things on my drawing so I made my first draft first before proceeding to my real masterpiece and you know why I do so. I don't want to jump and made it too quickly. I have to take things slow to appreciate of what I am doing so far." Alice reply thinking herself in the process, as an artist, She must know the characteristics of a real artist. The fact that Runo knows Alice's routine quite well.

"Excitement?" The blue haired ask in a exclaiming tone. "It's call inspiration, Alice." Runo explain to her still getting suspicious on Alice's purpose of putting her in a romantic scene.

The orange haired girl raises an eyebrow and reads her mind and giggles.

"I'm a painter Runo and as a painter, I have my right of not telling my purpose why I draw this 'inspiration.'" Alice explains hoping Runo could understand.

"Sure, forgot that we are friends when we are kids." Runo counters losing hope that she would explain the meaning of this motive her best friend made to her.

"Let's just say that you need a special someone who can….on second thought, you'll figure it out." Alice explains and added.

"I will never forget the day we're friends since we are young. You remember the day we play on our little playground, cook our favorite dessert and…" As Alice recalls her past and Runo,

The blue haired girl remembers the day she set her foot in this house when she's 6 years old.

Time has past and these two girls have grown their relationships and themselves too. Even strong bonds like this, There are boundaries of when will it happen to them.

"Alice, You remember the day we first met" Runo ask stopping Alice recall more happy and unforgettable moments.

"Yeah, you and your mother have asked to come and visit here…"

"Actually, my mother has been assign to be a maiden in your mansion said by your parents." Runo explain to Alice cutting her sentence. She asks herself why she would lie on that one when she knew the reason why she and her mother were in the mansion in the first place. She shrugs it off when she doesn't want to play mind games on her mind.

"Runo, That's in the past now, When I first met you, I thought you're just like those other maidens who always being respectful, obedient and most of all boring to be with all the time." Alice said and

"But times past that we have so much in common, the fact we like dolls, draw pictures, cook our favorite dessert and more." Runo said adding Alice previous statement.

"Good times" They said in unison and giggles.

"By the way Runo, I have another surprise for you" Alice said making Runo's heart fill with excitement.

"Really, What is it?" Runo ask as she can't wait to hear the surprise.

"I'll tell you after I'm finish with this painting" Alice explains making Runo raise an eyebrow.

"Alright then" Runo reply to her thinking the surprise her orange haired girl have store for her.

_*I have tell Runo but not right now, I'll have to do it for both of our happiness.*_ the orange haired girl thought and began working on her real painting this time.

* * *

><p>My name is Alice Gehabich, I'm 18 years old and Im still living in my family mansion for a long time now but I have a company here and her name is Runo Misaki. She is my best friend and a maiden that I assign a year ago.<p>

I'm an artist or painter extraordinaire….More or less. I only realize my skills at drawing at the age of 12 and that's a long story. So this is how I earn a living though I have been given riches thanks to my mother and father who are now in heaven. I'm selling paintings from Mr. Marukuro, the curator of the "Koro: Museum of Arts and More" museum which in fact a popular museum nationwide. The main museum is in Russia. My hometown.

"Hmm…So this is your new masterpiece, very exquisite"

Mr. Marukuro, Runo and I are walking in the hallway fill with gallery of paintings. I handed Mr. Marukuro my painting and he admire it like always.

"As always, Ms. Gehabich, your paintings are quite simple yet most inspiring in every way." Mr. Marukuro was commenting the painting I made.

"Thank you but I couldn't do it without my friend here. She's the figure in that painting Mr. Marukuro and please call me Alice" I pointed him the girl in the painting. I could see Runo's blush and give me a playful pout behind my back.

"Hmm, I see no wonder this figure and her are so very admirable alike. Please don't tell me the details of this painting." He said

"Oh sorry Mr. Marukuro" I said bowing my head down for showing my apology.

"That's okay and oh please call me Marucho next time" He said

"Anyways, since you made an effort in making this, I think it's time for me pay all, they don't call you an artist for nothing." He said and I blush thinking of his statement.

"Thank you Mr.…I mean Marucho." I reply and giggle. I could see Runo smirking at me in a good way.

"Follow me ladies, we are going to the office to pay you up." He winked at us.

The girls giggle and follow him

While they are walking, Marucho look upon the big window in the wall. It was a clear sunny day with clouds floating in the sky.

_*What a wonderful day indeed*_ He thought to himself and march his way to the office.

* * *

><p>He gazes lazily at the stars and the bright moon in the midnight sky while sitting at a sturdy branch of a tall tree. He could feel the wind swaying his short raven hair. His pale skin that soothes by the moist of the breeze and its golden orbs on his eyes that shines brightly like the stars. He closes his eyes.<p>

"Another boring 'routine' day" He said to himself out loud.

"It sure is, you've always been training with your grandpa. How have you been buddy? " The figure asks shouting at his friend.

He opens his eyes and motions his muscular body to go down on the tree to meet the brown haired figure.

The figure gives him a bear hug and step back to look at his outfit. He was wearing skinny black jeans and a sleeveless purple jacket. He looks at his emotionless face. The figure smile

"What do you want Dan?" Shun ask to the brown haired boy

_*Wow someone's grouchy today*_ Dan thought

"I've come here to see you what else? It's been a long time that I've come by at your dojo and I decided to visit you at the dojo." Dan explains to his ninja friend.

"So, I've heard from your gramps that you are doing terrific practicing with your cool awesome ninja skills." Dan stated as he patted his friend's right shoulder

Shun nodded in reply and asked

"I thought you and your band are traveling the world" Shun said as he looks at him suspiciously.

"Yeah and we already did and the manager gives us a break here in Wardington but that's not really a good plan to relax if you put it that way…" He complains thinking it.

"Fangirls?" Shun ask yet answer his meaning.

"Fangirls" Dan pouted and cross his arms.

"Anyways, What are your plans this time and don't give me the idea of you training yourself like there's no tomorrow" Dan said feeling sorry to his friend

"You know my drill Dan and deal with it" Shun reply still wearing that emotionless face.

"Come one Shun, Live a little. You can't just stay here and train your butt off with that gramps of yours forever. If I'm strong and stealthy enough, I could beat that old man to teach him…" He said when

"Shun! Dan!" A familiar voice shouts at the boys making Dan jump high in the air.

Shun and his grandfather look up to see Dan gripping himself tightly on the tree's branch.

Shun's grandfather sweatdrops "What's with your friend, I was going to greet you kids." Shun's grandfather explains to his grandson.

Shun shrug it off as nothing particular reason happen during their conversation.

_*Never thought Dan was a great jumper.*_ Shun thought looking at the height of the tree.

"Dan, its okay you can come down now." Shun shout at his friend.

On the other hand, Dan was looking down to see Shun and his grandfather.

"Oh, it's only you Mr. Okiru" Dan replies dumbfound thinking.

_*I thought that was one of the guard dogs I've heard.*_ He thought only realizing that there aren't any dogs living in this place.

"Yeah, don't mind me, I'm just hanging around." Dan said making a lame excuse of his embarrassment.

"Uh, Shun, a little help" Dan said changing his mind of 'hanging around.'

The ninja boy sighs and climbs to the tree to help Dan come down.

Meanwhile, Shun's grandfather was imaging this scene before him

_*Shun, I've train you to be a ninja and not a fireman.*_ Mr. Okiru thought to himself thinking Shun's career would alter.

As the boys have made contact with the grass. Dan went to the old man and apologizes. The old man shrugs it off and look at his grandson.

"What do you want Grandpa?" Shun ask rhetorically thinking that he didn't need to ask him that one for he expect another hurdles and obstacles made by his grandfather.

The old man looks at his grandson and sighs for a moment of silence.

"Shun, You really grow up over this years. The time has come…maybe not now…no, not yet…" Mr. Okiru thought making second decisions whether he is ready or not.

The brown haired boy and the ninja boy exchange looks and shrug. Shun look at his grandfather taking something out of his pocket. In a matter of seconds, the ninja boy motions his body to get ready for a battle training with his grandfather.

"I want you to give this." The old man said as he show the boys a rectangular black box with white designs on it. The ninja boy raises an eyebrow and holds the box He open the box containing a regular point-edge kunai but of all the kunais he saw and use in his years of training, this one is different. The handle of the kunai was covered with Japanese printings on a white background.

_*Hmm, It must be old sayings but what do they mean*_ Shun thought to himself not familiar of the hand script of the printings.

Another thing he was curious about is the color of the kunai having a gray and white impression and the tip of the kunai is colored red.

Shun wonders what was this is all about giving him this unlikely thing of his. The ninja boy looks at his grandfather once more. He never expects that this old man could give him a present for once.

"Think of it as a gift for a job well done and don't ever lose it or you'll regret it. It's the very heirloom we had in this family." Mr. Okiru said and went back to the dojo leaving the boys behind.

Shun wanted to know what his grandfather's purpose of giving him this thing of his. He wanted to raise a question when he saw his grandfather turn his head behind.

"I'll explain it tomorrow." He replies and walks away.

Questions are starting to flow over his head yearning for answers. Years of training and lessons taught by his grandfather but this were the first time he discover this unlikely treasure.

"He's trying to tell me something but…" Shun mutter to himself when

"Hey do I get a present too?" Dan ask shouting at the old man

The ninja boy smacks his thick forehead. Even at the old man's age, his pair of ears can hear a sound a kilometer away. He only hopes that his grandfather didn't hear that. Luckily, He didn't mind. He just walk away further

_*Huh, Cranky as he is, He didn't make a move to hit Dan, God is he sick or something.*_Shun thought forgetting the idea he had earlier. *_This day gets weirder and weirder all of a sudden except for Dan that is* _He thought to himself again.

"Let's take a walk first" Shun suggests to Dan trying to relax for a bit with Dan

"Okay" Dan agrees and the boys went for a walk.

"By the way, what's the present for?" Dan ask getting curious all of a sudden

"I don't know" Shun reply as he put the kunai on the box again.

* * *

><p>My name is Shun Kazami. I'm the grandson of Mr. Okiru, My cranky, annoying and most of all my grandfather who is known as a famous ninja in Japan. He moves and lives in my home 10 years ago after my mother's death. I'm 18 years old and recently a ninja in training after my grandfather took my right of being in the outside world when I was 8 years old. Even I wanted to disagree in this decision, sadly I couldn't. He is my grandfather after all.<p>

Even so, Being a ninja isn't that bad. Teaching you how to defend yourself and protect someone like Dan, my childhood friend from any danger is a good thing but my grandfather told me that ninjas are suppose to be emotionless and merciless during battles. I've been train that too and yes, I've become influential in getting use to this. But even so, it will never prevent me to protect to show my concern to my friend/s.

"Let's go to that lake." Dan stated pointing at the lake. I nodded and we both went to the lake.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE PARK<strong>

"Runo, I have something to tell you." Alice said making her blue haired companion feel all jumpy inside.

Alice giggles and the two sit down on the park bench.

"Go on" Runo pleaded

"Well…" The orange haired girl pick up her brown bag and pick up her green passport. She shows it to Runo. The blue haired girl flips the page to see that it is book tomorrow in Wardington, her hometown.

"I've been planning this last week before the day I drew the draft painting, It's hard to earn a living by selling paintings only so…."Alice said cutting off in midsentence when Runo hugs her tightly.

"Oh, this is great! Thank you Alice, I can't believe that we are going back home. I don't know what to say." Runo said stopping every word she pronounce. She almost cries in tears after filling her heart with joy after hearing this news from her.

The blue haired girl let go of her best friend after squeezing her so tightly.

"So do you like my second surprise to you?" Alice said hopingly

"No, I love it. Thank you Alice, You don't know how much this means to me. Not that I hate living with you in your huge mansion." Runo said with glee

"Well, it's nice to spend some time with you together for but it's getting boring and I've always wanted to see the outside world and eager to go to your place to stay with you." Alice explain making Runo fill all jumpy again.

"Oh Alice, Trust me you're going to love my place. There are tall buildings, cafes, malls, parks and more. You've got to see…wait what do you mean you will be staying there in Wardington?" Runo ask to Alice not sure about what she said earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK AT THE LAKE<strong>

"I see so you've wanted me to join you taking your vacation." Shun said understanding Dan's request. The brown haired boy nodded in reply.

"Yeah, it's been 3 years since we last met and greet one another before the band gets to travel to the world and stuff and I haven't heard from you since you haven't got any communication like a cell phone or such and…" Dan explains to him looking at the pebble in his hand and throws it at the lake. The pebble skips a half kilometer away.

"And we could catch up like good times while I'm still around for a month. Come on Shun, You're my best friend, well there's Mira, Ace, Baron and Mr. Brown but I'd like to spend some quality time with you to see the sights, meet new companions, getting you a new cell phone…"Dan said persuading to his friend.

The ninja boy threw a pebble in the lake. It skips a mile away. Shun sigh and look at his brown haired friend.

_*I wish I could*_ Shun thought thinking that it's impossible for him to be free from this solitary place.

"I could talk to your grandpa giving you a break for a week or a month." Dan said thinking the most impossible idea for that to happen. The idea of Mr. Okiru being a strict guardian and a cranky, old geyser made him realize that.

Dan sighs and took another pebble and throws it at the lake and the pebble skip another half kilometer away. The brown haired boy looks at his ninja friend once more and looks up to the sky. The ninja boy looks at the sky as well.

_*I wish I could make my friend be happy until the very end but how*_ Dan wonder while looking at the stars.

_*It sure is peaceful around here and also in my world. It's too quiet*_ Shun thought wishing he could go to the outside world again. He misses the good old days he have with his childhood friend Dan.

He picks another pebble and examines its smooth surface and throws it at the lake. It skips a kilometer and a half away.

"You win again Shun" Dan said congratulating his friend.

"It's getting late Dan; you should stay at the dojo for the night" Shun request to Dan.

"Okay but does your gramps will be mad at me for…" He was cut off when Shun raise his left hand.

"He wouldn't mind, I'll got it cover." Shun reply to his brown haired fellow

"Okay but when do I get to eat first, I'm starving" Dan complains touching his tummy.

"Aren't you always" Shun ask rhetorically

"Uhhhhhhhhhh…" Dan thinks of it for a moment. Shun gave himself a smack over his thick forehead again.

"Let's go" Shun said and began to march his way to the dojo.

"Huh…Oh wait for me." Dan said innocently.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone, Dan Kuso here and I'm here with Shun in his dojo<p>

"Wow! This dojo never changes over the years. It needs some cleaning though." I said to him

Shun glared at me giving me a –I-am-the-only-one-cleaning-up-this-place- idea.

"Okay! Okay!" I understand firmly.

"So Shun, where the kitchen is" I asked and he led me to the kitchen.

I'm a bass guitarist in a band called ROCKING BRAWLERS. We are a four man group by the way. Ace Grit, the leading singer which fangirls adore him the most *poor guy*,

Baron Leltoy, the youngest member of the band and the best drummer we had and

Mira Clay _*oh wait, she's not a male….that can't be right*_ is a guitarist too only she's a supporting one and she rocks hard too like me. I join this band 3 years ago, when I was 14 years old and our manager Joe Brown put me in this band that time.

How cool is that? So everyone most of all those fan girls calls me cute but clueless. That can't be right too. I'm always thinking ahead! Uhhhh….sometimes

* * *

><p>"Wow I'm stuff. Thanks man." Dan said satisfying his urge.<p>

The brown haired boy sits on Shun's bed as Shun is getting ready to make a bed for Dan. The black haired boy places down an inflatable bed for Dan. Then, He gives Dan a pair of milk strawberry pajamas.

"What the….Shun?" Dan shouts at his friend. Shun chuckles as he is getting the blanket and 2 set of pillows.

"I can't believe you are wearing girl pajamas every night." Dan said laughing out loud.

The black haired boy stops chuckling and explains it.

"Oh, I'm not wearing that, you are!" Shun explain making Dan drop his mouth wide open.

"No thank you!" He exclaim disagreeing of his idea.

Dan looks up to see his friend giving a death glare at him. Dan sweat drops.

"Fine! I'll wear it." Dan said in defeat. He doesn't want Shun giving him a glare like that. It only means a very unforgettable consequence he will never forget. Shun gave him the pajamas and went to the dressing room to dres.

Before he wears it, He thought about the idea of giving him this.

_*Why would Shun give me this pajamas and since when he get this in the first place?*_

He looks himself at the mirror as he picture himself in the pajama.

_*Hmm, looks girly*_ He thought and proceed to put it on.

_*This should be interesting*_ Shun thought while waiting his friend wearing that outfit.

_*I only hope he didn't ask where I got it*_ Shun thought remembering the embarrassment he had on that time.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE PARLOR SHOP<strong>

The blue haired girl is drinking her favorite beverage mango smoothie. She wonders what will happen when her best friend who claims to a big sister to her will come along to her home.

The orange haired girl was eating her favorite dessert, a slice of moist chocolate cake while looking at the blue haired friend.

"What is it Runo?" Alice ask making Runo wake up to her senses.

"I was remembering my parents, I miss them so much." Runo explain to Alice. Alice understands her feelings of homesickness.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning. It takes us two days to travel there though. So if we leave tomorrow, we'll be there in Tuesday morning sort of…so we've better start packing some things." Alice explains to Runo. The blue haired girl nodded but there's something bothers her. The idea of Alice not packing sooner is one thing.

"Wait a second, if you really plan this few days ago, why didn't you pack your things earlier?" Runo ask getting suspicious on her best friend.

"Simple, if I made that move then you'll figure it out sooner than I thought and it will never consider as a surprise now would it?" Alice explains to her best friend. The blue haired girl was dumbfounded to think Alice could outsmart her. What could she expect, Alice is an intelligent person.

The blue haired girl thought again and something pops in her memory.

"So you've figure it out huh?" Alice said perceiving her thoughts.

Runo was yet again dumbfounded to see this coming. Alice remembers it earlier than hers.

_*Oh, This is gonna be great, I can't wait*_ Runo thought happily.

* * *

><p>My name is Runo Misaki. I'm 16 years old and my current occupation was suppose to be a maiden to Ms. Alice...Well that happen a year ago and she already treat me like a little sister when we've become best of friends for a long time. I've met her when my mother was assigned to be a maiden at Alice's house supervise by her parents and grandfather 10 years ago. I'm not really there to be a maiden but I wanted to help my mother in any way I can. At first, I respect her like those princesses in a fairytale but days gone by that we become close companions due of our common likes and dislikes and that's how we've become friends.<p>

6 years ago when I was twelve, something terrible happen that my mother and other maidens are force to go back to their homes and we haven't save enough money to live for a long time. Luckily, Alice's mother gave us enough money to build a café at Wardington and that's how we earn a living now. I didn't want to leave Alice behind but we don't have a choice.

It was fun working at our own café but I'd rather spend my time at school though it's very boring. I remember the day that me and Alice go to school together at Russia. I miss Alice so much on that time. I've wonder when will that nightmare ever end. The nightmare ended 3 years ago, when its Christmas. I thought that was over but that alone was the reason I went back to Russia as Alice's guardian maiden voluntarily since Alice wanted me to be her nanny. I've say goodbye to my parents since they are going to stay here due of their business. Well that and the fact of being best friends change that but I wouldn't let my responsibility drift away like that. She is my best friend after all.

Now that me and Alice are going home, I feel my goose bumps coming back to me. I wonder what it feels like to be with Alice while living in our home.

_*Wardington, Here we come*_ I thought as she couldn't wait any longer to go back home.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 1<strong>

**First fanfiction story I've made**

This story is dedicated to my mother, my cousins, and a classmate who persuaded me to write a story like him and to all of the authors out there who create their own independent stories that motivated me to make this one. Yeah and I don't need to tell who they are. You guys know yourself who I am referring too.

**And since this is my first time to create a story, Can you give me any advices, guidelines and reminders I need to bear with. I'm not really in a good mood to read some instructions in the manual. I am really a lazy person to begin with and don't give me the look of this long story for this is only an introduction page so yeah awesome. I've really wanted to know how you feel about this one via review or message or stuff. I don't know how to make a start over since I'm new and yeah.**

**Im supporting ShunxAlice a lot and I love this couple though it's kinda sad to think it would be impossible for that to happen. I'm not really a DanXRuno but I like them and their on and off situation but still I need a stinging inspiration for the upcoming chapters if there are so until then**

**XD**


	2. Meeting You

**Chapter 2 **

**Meeting you**

A voice of an anonymous announcer can be heard from those speakers, busy footsteps echoes in the floor from various directions as those bodyguards and their guard dogs look in every direction in case that there are any dangers ahead.

In the midst of these busy bodies, two certain girls are sitting in their seats waiting for their departure.

"You ready? Our flight will be next soon." ask Runo to Alice

"Yeah, I am ready." reply Alice giving her a reassuring look

"Do you want another hot chocolate? You want me to take you to the restroom just in case…" Runo was requesting to Alice not sure if her friend is feeling okay.

"Runo, I'll be fine. Don't worry." stated Alice and chuckles.

"Okay but if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." said Runo looking at her orange haired friend.

Alice nodded and went to that huge glass window besides her.

She took a last look to her former home.

"This is where I live and my life began and grows up to be the person of today and now…" Alice sighed before she continue

"I have to leave this place to start my very own journey. I've always been a captive in my own memories and now that my past leaves behind me. I've decided to go on with my life."

Mother, Father, Grandfather, Mr. Marukuro, everyone. I've promise that I will make my dreams come true someday." She murmurs as she gazes at the airplane descended in landing.

Then another announcement has been made.

"Attention all passengers who are departing Wardington City, Please precede to the hallway lobby 1.

We are leaving at the said departure time. Please be reminded that don't leave your things inattentively.

Thank you for coming at Russian Airlines. We hope that you enjoy your stay."

Runo stand up and carries her and Alice's luggage and went to her friend.

"It's time Alice, I can't wait to introduce you to your new home." said Runo feeling happy about this

"Yeah, Let's go." said Alice as she look at Runo and smiles.

* * *

><p>Another beautiful morning in Wardington, You could feel the fresh air in its presence as birds chirping making a beautiful rhythm to realize the music of nature. The nature that would be found at this dojo.<p>

*What's taking him so long* thought Shun.

He is waiting his turn to take a shower 20 minutes ago. He didn't need to knock the door for the second time for the door opened slowly revealing a brown haired boy wearing a white towel covering his lower body and another towel in his head.

"About time you decided to come out" said Shun sarcastically. He didn't need to doubt why he is wasting time taking a 'shower'. The fact of being 'slow' made him realizes that.

"Sorry bud, I'll borrow your clothes okay?" said Dan as he holds his left shoulder and went to his bedroom.

"Okay." Shun replied and proceed to the bathroom.

He notices the disaster his buddy made in the shower room. Shun sighs seeing this before him.

*Better clean up the shower room first, the shampoo is already making this place is slippery.* He thought as he find the contents of the said liquid scattered in the shower room.

"He better have a good explanation for….Whoa!" said Shun as he slipped into the liquid and hit his head on the cold floor.

"Typical, you'll pay for this!" exclaims Shun while seeing birds floating in the sky or his head.

"Hope he didn't see that one, I didn't mean to do it the first place, Oh well…I guess he didn't mind." Dan explained to himself while wearing Shun's red collared shirt. He buttoned the shirt then zipped the zipper in 'his' blue jeans. He combs his wet hair and messy hair and looks in the mirror.

_*Huh, Even wearing Shun's clothes, I still look cute and handsome.*_ Dan thought and cross his arms.

_*No wonder girls are dying over me*_ he thought again praising himself once more.

_*But still*_ Dan look at his reflection once more. _*I wish I could find someone who would appreciate me not being a popular bass guitarist but who I really am, Well Shun was one but I wish…*_ he was cut off

"You okay Dan? You're spacing again." ask Shun with concern.

"I'm fine and whoa that's fast." said Dan looking at Shun.

"Oh dude! Put your clothes already!" shouts Dan covering his eyes with his hands.

"Relax, I will…" Shun walks to the cabinet fill with clothes. He chooses his clothes in a matter of seconds. He chooses a purple shirt with sleeves and a pair of green jeans. The black haired boy chuckles.

"You know, don't overact over that." said Shun wearing his clothes.

"Still…." Dan thought for a lame excuse and sighs thinking it would be best not to explain in to him. Dan look at Shun

"See you at the dining hall, I'm starving already." said Dan smelling the aroma in the kitchen using his nose instincts.

Shun nodded and look at Dan leaving the room. On the meantime, Shun wears his clothes and looks at the mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE DINING HALL<strong>

"So what's today's menu. Mr. Okiru." ask Dan holding the utensils in his hands while looking at the old man.

The old man raise an eyebrow confuse of Dan's statement.

Dan, who was waiting a response but realize…

"I mean, what's for breakfast?" asked Dan specifically.

"Ah" The old man understood and put down from the tray and placed it on the glass table. Dan was looking at the food in the table.

Mr. Okiru cooks 2 big bowls of fried rice, some fried eggs and bacons.

"We have to wait for Shun to join us." said Mr. Okiru looking at Dan who was probably drooling all over the glass table.

Shun arrives at the scene and sit next to Dan.

"Okay, Let's eat." said Mr. Okiru sitting in the front of the boys.

"Boy, I hope they taste delicious." said Dan hopingly to satisfy his taste buds and his tummy.

The two boys and the old man began eating their breakfast and after a few minutes, they stop satisfying their urge.

"So are you going to tell me why you give me that kunai in the first place?" ask Shun looking at his grandfather. As patient as he is, He couldn't wait any minute to know his grandfather's motive.

Mr. Okiru thought that this is the time to tell Shun the either good or bad news.

"You see, This kunai has been passed generation to generation inheriting the ways of the ninja but time has passed that this tradition no longer existed in the modern days. Now, this culture presents a reminiscence of the past, a memory of the forgotten." said Mr. Okiru and sighs

"What's so special about this kunai anyway?" ask Dan getting curious about this. Shun raise an eyebrow looking at Dan and look at his grandfather.

"You see this kunai is very unique for this holds a history of the ninjas a long time ago." said Mr. Okiru and proceed to tell the history.

"Long time ago, War has been made between all clans to determine who are the strongest. It was a blood bath battle; a merciless procedure to know who the strongest ninja is is ever live. A last man standing.

It's been a year and finally that war made its peak. Two young ninjas from each clan were the only ones left in each clan. They brace into action. They fought until the very end wielding their name of their clan and it declare that…" recalls Mr. Okiru looking at the boys glaring at each other.

"That no one won." He said finishing the story.

"What?" They shouted not believing the conclusion of Mr. Okiru story.

"Getting to my point, one of those young ninjas wield that kunai, the one I gave you last night.

Tradition said that you've only give this kunai if this person is worthy enough to surpass the successor." Mr. Okiru explains and looks at the young ninja in front of him. He sighs as he was about to tell the news to his grandson.

"Shun, my boy, you have grown so much. You've been doing good, no excellent in these years of training and learn every lesson I taught to you faster than my capabilities. Shun, You've surpass me, your grandfather, the current successor of the family." said Mr. Okiru congratulating him thinking it's really a big deal. He looks at the glass table.

Dan looks up to his friend in a state of shock or surprise. He could see it in his eyes underneath of that cold mask of his. On the other hand, Shun was still thinking whether he should be happy, proud, glad, etc. He doesn't know how to express this unexplainable emotions mixing inside his mind or heart but the idea of surpassing his grandfather made him to think to congratulate himself for a job well done.

Then a string of memory came running in his thoughts.

"Wait, you've said earlier that this tradition doesn't exist anymore and still you are doing this to me…why?" ask Shun looking at his grandfather glancing at the table.

"Let's just say... that time diminishes history. Days gone by that the system of living today changes as histories known on that time are called trash and a 'waste of time' if you prefer it that way. It really is sad to forget this history though it really is necessary to move on and create a new era on generation." explains Mr. Okiru not wanting to explain the real mystery of the kunai's history knowing this would end up as a long story indeed. Instead, He just tells the boys the logic explanation for it.

_*Man, if that's the case then my band and I could get outshine by another band who are way more popular and have more talent than us. That won't happen! They will have to go through us. My fans needed me*_ thought Dan visualizing himself and the band with his fans.

"On second thought, Getting second rated is not such a bad idea." murmur Dan thinking the effect of being too popular.

* * *

><p>Busy cars honking from different directions and the sound of footsteps echoes as their feet made contact on the sidewalks which people use to walk their way to go to a certain places.<p>

"It's still the same as always." The blue haired girl said as she glances at the window.

"This place is sure crowded." The orange haired girl said looking at the vehicles.

"Yeah." said Runo agreeing to Alice's view.

"Are there any parks in here?" ask Alice as she look at the people in those restaurants.

"Yeah, There are, If you want, I'll tour you in Wardington tomorrow." state Runo as she look at Alice's direction.

The orange haired girl nodded in agreement. She rests her body on the backseat. She closes her eyes as she is tired after that long trip.

After some time, they arrive at their destination.

"Wake up Alice, We're here." said Runo as she's trying to wake up Alice.

The orange haired girl yawns and slowly opens her eyes. The blue haired girl pays the fee for the taxi driver. Both of them went down and carry their luggage. Alice look up at Runo's house with a café sign on it.

It was a medium size café with customers inside as she looks at the window pane. The wall designs of the café are simple and elegant.

"Come on Alice." shout Runo waving at Alice.

"Oh right" said Alice and went to the café.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK AT THE DOJO<strong>

"What?" The boys exclaim to the old man making him put his index finger inside his left ear after hearing an annoying shout of the two especially Shun.

_*What's the big deal anyway?*_ thought Mr. Okiru thinking of his idea.

On the other side, the boys are having a hard time getting their nerves to cool down.

_*Oh God, My gramps is sick literally!*_ thought Shun not believing the previous words the old man said earlier.

_*Oh boy, this is great. This means a celebration*_ thought Dan imagining himself and Shun spending a lot of time together than he could imagine or expect.

"So when are you going to leave?" ask Shun calming himself in the process.

"Tomorrow morning, as an official ninja, you must do your first mission." said Mr. Okiru looking at the window.

"Guard and clean this dojo at all cost. Make sure that this place is clean and spiffy when I get back." said Mr. Okiru and look at Dan's direction.

"Being Shun's friend or only friend, I am indebt to trust you and that means, you have to do some chores here as well." said Mr. Okiru to Dan.

As they heard of this, the ninja boy smirks looking at Dan who is troubled of doing this chores instructed by Mr. Okiru.

"Why my first mission would be like a maiden or some sort anyway…?" ask Shun to his grandfather.

"Sarcastically speaking, that's normal when the owner of the house leaves right? He assigned maidens to make his house in check and since I have some kind of relationship with you two, I don't need to pay you guys up." said Mr. Okiru wearing a grinning smile.

"Now, Can I count on you two?" ask Mr. Okiru looking at the boys.

The boys exchange looks and shrug at the same time.

"Sure" They both said in unison thinking it would be a piece of cake.

"Which reminds me…" said Mr. Okiru as he remembers something in mind. He picks something out of his pocket and shows the boys a piece of paper.

"Since you and Shun have nothing else to do, I want you two to pick up some items at the grocery store"

"What?" They exclaim again at the top of their lungs. The old man give them a hit on a head each with his wooden stick.

"Owe. Sorry" they both said sorrily.

* * *

><p>A group of employees working at their assigned position with a variety of items seen in every section as people take each of them from side to side. At first, This place is very quiet to begin with.<p>

"Okay, so we need to get a sack of rice, some eggs, 2 raw chickens…" said Shun as he look at Dan getting more set of snacks and beverages and puts them in the trolley. Shun glared at his friend while Dan gave him a reassuring look.

"Dan, where are we supposed to put all the items now?" ask Shun as he look at the trolley fill with goodies.

"Oh yeah, I'll be right back to get another trolley." reply Dan and went to get another trolley.

_*He better not expecting me to buy all of this.*_ thought Shun angrily and went to search for the items.

Even for a teenager, He was having trouble finding these items at this large area. He could try using some of his ninja moves but then again, He decided to go and ask for the merchandiser besides him.

_*Where are you Dan*_ thought Shun.

He didn't need to find him though because of the squeals and shrieks of hundreds of fangirls running after their favorite guitarist boy.

"Shun, Help me!" shouted Dan at him as he run faster avoiding the girls.

The ninja boy rush to help Dan by using his speed in this situation.

"Sir, would you like to try our cookies?" a woman ask carrying a plate filled with assorted cookies.

He picks and eat one while watching Dan and his fangirls.

On the other hand, Dan was still running for his life until an idea popped in his mind thinking it's super genius. He went to the men's restroom and shut the door close. He lean his ear to hear sighs of defeat.

"Finally, I can breathe…Oh wait, I'm in a restroom. Oh well." said Dan and waited for the right time to come out when the door open revealing the raven-haired boy.

"Shun, I'm so glad that you're here!" said Dan finally seeing Shun.

"Aren't celebrities suppose to give public affection." ask Shun as he heard more shrieks outside the restroom.

"Yeah but I need some personal space for once though I did deserve this being popular at all." said Dan closing his eyes while leaning on the door. Shun sighs as he saw a tiring figure in front of him.

"So what are we going to do now?" ask Shun to Dan

"We have to get rid of the girls and when I said 'we' I mean you. I'll just wait here until all those girls are out of my sight." reply Dan looking at Shun

"Yeah, there were hordes of fangirls waiting for you in the hallway, By the way, how do I suppose to get rid of your admirers?" said Shun follow by screams and shrieks of girls.

"I love you Dan! Will you marry me?" one of the fangirls shouts.

"Can you give me your autograph?" another fangirl has spoken follow by more irritating and loud screams.

"Me too" They all said

"Attenton all customers: Buy an ice cream at Senlie's ice cream shop and you will receive a tag. Present this tag at Pepperoni Palace to get a family size Hawaiian pizza for free. This promo will be starting today until 4:00pm. Get one today." said an anonymous announcer

As they heard of this, They all come running outside including some customers at the store leaving the store empty with the cashiers, merchandisers, the manager and a certain redhead girl.

"Well that work fine." said Shun peeking at the hallway.

"Luck has finally returned to me!" shouts Dan as he slams the door open. He looks at the hallway and saw a familiar girl.

"No way" said Dan looking at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE CAFE<strong>

Alice was looking outside of the window. She looks below to see people coming across the streets and some children playing dodgeball at the playground.

She heard a knock on the door.

As the door opens, she looks at the blue haired girl to her left who was in deep thought. Runo look at Alice who was looking at her in sincere.

"Okay Alice, This is your guide book and a map here in Wardington if you are going to some places or landmark here." said Runo as she handed her a map and a little yellow book.

"Thanks Runo." said Alice wearing a smile and

"What are you thinking Runo?" ask Alice to Runo

"Oh nothing Alice, I've just you know thinking…" said Runo feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Come on Runo, You can tell me." said Alice making Runo's confidence restores. Runo takes a deep breath before she answers.

"I've heard some rumors that a certain band is here in Wardington now." said Runo feeling uncertain of believing this rumor itself not that she would like of the band is here at this place at this time.

"Oh I see and when do you heard of this?" ask Alice getting curious about this.

"This morning, one of my friends here in Wardington said that her friend of a friend actually saw one member of the band. His name is Dan Kuso." state Runo as she was lost in thought again.

She dreams of the day that she would meet and greet such a cutie guy in person. It was her wish, a very rare wish to come true. Luck wasn't on her side thinking it would be impossible to happen.

"So this band is popular?" said Alice trying to make Runo come back to her senses. Runo sighs and look absently at the floor for awhile.

"So I've taken that you have a crush on Dan Kuso?" said Alice making Runo look at the orange haired friend eye wide.

"No I am not!" Runo reply trying to convince Alice that she doesn't have any feelings for him…

Alice looks at her friend's cheeks from white to crimson. She would want to tease her but then again, She came into a conclusion that Runo would prevent to submit to her idea.

"Okay then" said Alice ending with a teasing note making Runo look away from her.

_*I want to know this band for myself*_ thought Alice to herself.

"So Alice, Is this place cool or what." ask Runo trying to change the current subject.

"It's great though the place is kind of crowded and noisy." reply Alice's first impression over this place.

"Welcome to the urban world." said Runo looking at Alice

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE STORE<strong>

"Thanks a lot Mira! I owe you big time!" said Dan holding her left leg.

"No problem Dan." said the redhead girl and giggles for Dan have wakened her tickling senses on her leg.

"Dan, you might stop snuggling her leg." said Shun. The brown haired teenager didn't listens to Shun's plea and holding her leg even tightly.

Luckily she didn't mind.

"So you've must be Dan's friend, Shun Kazami. Nice to meet you, Dan told me all about you." said Mira looking at the ninja boy and wears a smile. They shake hands

"Huh, Silent type aren't you?" Mira ask recalling Dan's story.

Shun nodded and cross his arms.

"I take it that you're a guitarist like Dan." ask Shun to her not having full knowledge about the band. Mira nodded in reply.

"So you and Dan are getting something at my father's store huh?" ask Mira to Shun.

"Your father's store?" ask Shun glancing at the hallway

"Yeah, since Mr. Brown gave us a break for a month, I decided to stay with my father though it's not that easy to take a break you know?" said Mira as she looks at Dan.

"Fanboys?" said Shun asking her

"Fanboys." said Mira and giggles at Shun for figuring out what she meant.

"Well, since you and Dan's problem sorted out, I'll help with your groceries" Mira suggests to them

The boys exchange looks and they nodded.

"Okay then and Dan, You can let go now." said Mira looking at her leg Dan was holding.

"Oh sorry." said Dan and let go and they went back

* * *

><p><strong>BACK WITH THE GIRLS<strong>

"Runo, I'll go by something. I'll be right back." said Alice opening the door.

"You need any help Alice?" ask Runo looking at her.

"No, I'm good, besides I have my guide book you gave." said Alice putting her yellow book on her shoulder bag.

"Okay then but come back soon." said Runo still thinking of Alice's safety.

Alice gave her a reassuring look and closes the door.

Runo sighs and look above on the floor. She closes her eyes.

_*I have to protect Alice from any harm. I'm still assigned as her guardian afterall. I would never let my responsibility taken too lightly.* _thought Runo as she imagine Alice again.

_*Oh Alice, You're indeed a beautiful inside and out, something I don't have and you are very gullible over all things. She is like a white flower that wasn't touch amid of this 'reality'.* _

She looks at the drawer. On top of it was a picture frame of 2 girls in a park.

_*In her indescribable beauty, every guy could fall in love or admire her in a matter of seconds. Even it's cool to have boys fall in love with her; there is another side of it that I don't want to witness to her. I have to keep my eyes open for any person who has a sensual desire over her. They had to go through me first with my deadliest body.*_

thought Runo gazing the picture once more. She had made a promise, an oath of responsibility to her friend who has been like a sister to her.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE…<strong>

"Achoo!" The raven haired boy sneeze making him scratches his noise.

"Wow Shun, You've been sneezing a lot lately." said Dan and handed him his brown handkerchief.

"Thanks" said Shun taking Dan's cloth and cover his noise sneezing in the process.

"You okay" said Dan touching his forehead. "You seem to have a fever" state Dan as he removes his right hand.

"I'm fine." said Shun looking at his friend and his unlikely disguise.

"Good thing, I've buy this cap, a pair of sunglasses and this cool fake beard, very clever huh?" said Dan pointing out the items he buy at the store wearing them in his face.

Shun rolled his eyes thinking that his idea is very…imaginable to happen though he admit that he's glad that this idea could prevent more admirers getting their attention, well his attention.

The black haired boy stroll the grocery trolley they had borrowed from Mira's father and walk their way back home. The reason of it was kind of complicated, the idea of the items are quite many thanks to Dan's desire of food.

Then they come to approach an ice cream parlor.

"Hey buddy, Want to have an ice cream." said Dan taking something out of his pocket. Shun nodded and Dan handed him the money.

"Get a vanilla ice cream like that" said Dan pointing the poster.

Dan stroll the trolley and shelter himself in the parlor's shed.

"I'll wait and keep the change." said Dan giving him a thumbs up

Shun open the door and went to the second counter.

"One vanilla and chocolate ice cream please" said Shun to the cashier.

The cashier sighs as he pointed the empty containers.

"Sorry sir but we gave the last chocolate ice cream pint to a customer and just recently, a group of ladies just happen to buy some ice cream too. Come back next time." said the cashier looking at Shun who is scratching his head thinking what he would do about this.

*What now* thought Shun thinking this is a big deal. Dan and Shun really need this dessert for a hot day like this.

"You can have mine." said a girl approaching to him. She shows the pint of chocolate ice cream, Shun's favorite flavor.

"This is the only thing I got." said the girl blushing and giggles at the same time.

"Uhmm, Miss, Are you sure you wanted me to have this." said Shun looking at Dan at the window.

The girl nodded and handed him the ice cream. Shun shows the money to the girl.

"Keep it, you need it more than I do." said girl giggling with her melodic tune again

She looks at him and she had to admit, He is very mysterious and not that she would be scared of it, instead she likes it.

Shun looks at her as well. The girl's eyes are similar to his favorite flavor as her orange hair sways down with her simple clothing disguise her undeniable beauty.

The cashier looks at the two making those 'eye contacts' or so called 'loving looks in their eyes' as she look at them like their in a romantic scene. As much as she wanted to shriek or squeal thinking about it, sadly she can't because her manager can hear her and get scolded for the 5th time.

We can't even tell how many minutes they were looking from one another hence they manage to break eye contacting not knowing why they look at each other in the first place.

"Uh, I got to go, Thank you miss…" said Shun wanting to know her name.

"Alice, I'm Alice." said Alice showing her hand.

"Shun." he introduces himself to the girl and holds her hand.

Alice smiles lighten up the gloomy atmosphere in the parlor and Shun, well despite of this; He still wears that cold mask of his.

_And alas they've finally meet, the ninja and the painter and in this unlikely meeting, Could this be as what they say, meant to be?_

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

Hey guys, First of all. Let me apologize to all of you for not updating this chapter last week. There are 3 main reasons:

1) Last week was Holy Week and my parents restricted us for doing irrelevant things *like surf the net, play games, and more activities* that is interfering our respect to God *Yeah, If anyone wanted to know what Holy Week is. It is a week of celebrating Jesus and his memorable times.

2)Last Sunday *which was Easter Sunday*. It was a big reunion for our family. We've met our aunts, uncles and my cousins from faraway places and that event turn the tables when my uncle got caught in a motorcycle accident, *Yeah, He was drunk...very predictable to happen* and we went for him in the hospital

and Lastly, I was helping with my mother door-to-door selling that time...*She's my mom afterall, I have to support her in anyway I can*

and the Last excuse would be my laziness XD. Not really, It's natural for people to be lazy right?

**Thank you for such heart warming reviews:**

Ate AliceXShunMEGAFan17

Ate Jazzy

Ate star-bright-708

Ate shadowwing1994 and to

Ate MarshmellowsSleeping (yum...Marshmellows)

*By the way, Ate (pronounce as AH-TE means sister,) Hope you guys dont mind about calling you that..^_^

So until then


	3. In Wardington

**Please be reminded that when you this [Message] it means it's an author's note… **

**Sit back, relax and enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**In Wardington**

**A very busy afternoon at the Misaki Café and the Misaki's are busy doing some dining and serving in their habitual routine until a certain orange haired girl come along to take this opportunity to be with them for a very long time.**

"Welcome and thank you for coming at the Misaki Café." said Alice with her sweet and melodic tune tickles the customer's ear. Alice gave her the menu at the customer who looks at her blankly. Alice started to blush and shrug it off.

"May I take your order?" ask Alice making him come back to his senses.

"Oh, Uhh..." He took a quick look at the menu and finally decided his order. Alice writes the orders on her mini notebook.

"Okay your order will be here in a few minutes." she replies wearing a sweetest smile he had ever seen.

"Excuse me miss…" said another customer snapping his fingers to call her attention.

"Oh right, Please excuse me…" Alice told to the male teenager and takes the customer's order.

This was the first time she experience this kind of work and she had to admit, it was fun excluding of some stares and awes of some customers.

She went to the counter with a blue haired woman wearing an apron just like her.

"How was your day, Ms. Alice?" ask the woman with a tint of nervousness of her voice.

Alice sighs and gives her the following orders. She could see the woman stuttering while looking at her.

"It's okay Mrs. Misaki and please just call me Alice. I'm working here now." said Alice smiling hopingly she would understand though it was Alice who pleaded her to work here.

"Well okay I'll try to call you Alice if that's okay with you Ms. Alice." said Mrs. Misaki looking at her and looks at the notebook.

"Uhmm... Mrs. Misaki….the orders?" ask Alice to her who is still frozen in her position.

"Oh sorry, I'll prepare them right away." said the woman and walks to the kitchen. Alice sighs again at Mrs. Misaki who still addressing her as a 'princess' to her though it's not her fault that she was assigned as a maiden to her on that time.

After their short conversation, few customers have entered the café. Alice motions her body to greet them politely and give them seats available.

At the kitchen, a blue haired girl is washing and cleaning the dirty dishes making the utensils squeaking spiff and span. She had a lot of 'patience' of doing this work of hers. She looks at the wall clock and her and Alice shift will finally be over. They were assigned on a given time and day, well…Alice and Runo did the assigning part…

"Let me help you Runo." Alice requested to Runo who is partially having trouble with those stash of dishes.

Runo nodded and give Alice some space to get started. Alice began to hummed making Runo ignore the 'hardship' she had on the dishes.

* * *

><p><strong>The sound of leaves rustles as the wind sways from the tree's branches and the cool breeze that calms through the moist of those green grasses. This is the way nature supposes to be, making tranquility and harmony unite as one.<strong>

"I have never been so relax before…" said Dan leaning at the tree while enjoying the scenery before him and Shun who is sitting next to him look up in the ambient sky clouds showing its orange colors as the sun hides behind the lake. As much as Shun wanted to enjoy this, disappointing to say that he is getting use to this kind of peace in this solitude place and his own 'place'.

"Hey Shun, Want to go hang around tonight?" Dan looks at Shun who turn his head down and look at his friend.

"I wish but…" said Shun

"Hehe, I already requested Mr. Okiru and he said it's okay besides he did say that you need some 'fun' for once." said Dan stretching his arms out.

"I know how to do my fun alone Dan." explain Shun and cross his arms.

"Really! You've enjoy doing your fun alone? Give me a break." said Dan looking at Shun not believing Shun's word though he could expect that to Shun. Let alone knows what Shun is thinking right now.

"Well this time, I'm going to show you some fun in my way." said Dan lifting his fist and gave Shun a grinning smile.

"Alright then…" said Shun calmly but deep inside, He is eager wanted to know how Dan do his 'fun' in the outside.

* * *

><p><strong>It's funny how day by day nothing changes but when you look back, everything seems so different.<strong>

**Night has risen again with the bright sphere-like moon and stars floating in the sky.**

**The boys have decided to go spend some time chilling tonight and the girls well after supper has ended….**

"You sure Alice you're not coming with us?" ask Runo not sure about leaving Alice all alone.

"I'll be fine Runo, Don't worry about a thing. It's not like anything bad is going to happen to me when you get back…" said Alice looking at Runo still not comfortable about this, still the blue haired girl thought it would be best if she let Alice stay and rest after that shift and her parents needed Runo to help them carry all those orders they buy at the market.

"Alright then…" she replies and went for the door, as she was about to close the door, she look at Alice once more.

Alice raises an eyebrow and giggles.

"Still the protective person are you Runo, I'll be fine. I promise…" said Alice giving her a reassuring look.

"Runo, come on!" shout Mrs. Misaki honking the car who is waiting for her.

"See you Alice, It might take awhile so we'll be late see ya!" said Runo running towards the car with her impatient parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Different kinds of stores can be found in every floor as people come here to look and purchase whatever they caught their eyes into and these boys are having a hard time to decide and getting something out of their hands…well… not exactly…<strong>

"I want this one Shun! It's a touch screen and it has better quality than that!" shouted Dan pointing at the phone.

"I only wanted a simple cell and this is what I wanted!" shouted Shun countering Dan's idea while holding the box in his hands.

"No! I want that one and that's final Hot-shot!" shout Dan glaring at Shun.

"You're not the boss of me!" shout Shun at Dan.

The sales clerk started to sweat some bullets as this little 'catfight' this boys are having awhile ago will turn into a big and a regrettable conclusion indeed. Then an idea popped in his mind. He went to the storage room and picks a box containing a mobile phone that those boys will surely agree to buy.

"Sir, I recommend that you buy this…" said as he open the box. The boys look at it and exchange looks.

"I want this one Dan." said Shun looking at the color of the phone.

"We'll take it." said Dan looking at the quality of it.

The sales clerk sighs and escorts them to the counter. Shun picks up his wallet to see and counts his money finding out that it's insufficient to buy that cellphone.

Dan looks at Shun and gave him a pat on his right shoulder. Dan gave him a reassuring look.

"I'll buy it for you." said Dan getting his wallet.

"Are you sure? You're spending a lot lately." said Shun carrying some shopping bags containing clothes, accessories and a box containing newly shoes for Shun.

"Dude, this is your day and it's cool and you don't need to repay me. Think of it as a gift." said Dan giving him a grinning smile. Shun chuckles and said

"Thanks man."

"What friends are for." Dan said pressing his sunglasses and went to the counter.

It was a long night and Dan tells to Shun that they are going to the mall's arcade. Unfortunately,

"Close already." said Dan not believing the sign they saw in front of it. Shun cross his arms and close his eyes.

"Is this Dan's way of having fun…" thought Shun as he imagines himself playing some child's games at his maturing age. It's been years and as much as he wanted to feel like going back to being a kid, His pride has its advantages and he decided to remain coolness instead of being a happy and carefree kid.

"So much for spending the night having fun…" said Dan looking at Shun.

"Let's go to the park…" said Dan walking away.

"But it's already 9:00PM." Shun said as he Dan walking further.

"Let's just have a quick stroll at the park okay?" said Dan as Shun follows him.

As they leave the mall, the boys walk their way through the sidewalk; they could hear and feel the peace in the night after a busy day here. Peace followed by silence surrounding the boys. They couldn't talk to one another.

The boys finally reach their destination and sit on a nearest bench they could find. In front of them was a little playground. This was their meeting place when they are young and became such good friends over the years. Much like to say that the playground is no longer so little anymore.

"Dan" said Shun looking at the slide.

"This is no fun at all." and continue his statement.

"I know…" said Dan agreeing Shun's idea and look at his direction.

"Good times, isn't it Shun.." said Dan reading Shun's thought.

The ninja boy nodded as he remembers their childhood memories.

"You want to go for the swing…" said Dan pointing at those set of swings.

Shun shook his head saying that he is too old to play at those things anymore. Dan chuckles noting he is only kidding and look up to the sky. He shifts his sunglasses as he sees something awkward.

_*Odd, I saw some stars not just a minute ago, Why…?*_ thought Dan as a single droplet fell on his face cutting in his thoughts. In a matter of seconds, Millions of water droplets fell into the sky. It was raining

Shun pulls Dan's left arm and went to the tree near the bench to shelter themselves in the rain.

"Great! Now what?" ask Dan looking at his friend who is soaking wet. Shun shrugs and thinks of a best way to get out of the rain.

"We could use these shopping bags to shelter ourselves and run for it." Shun suggests as the strong wind sways the tree in the process.

"That won't do Shun! We won't make it in time to go back to your dojo." said Dan as he covers his head not wanting to shelter in the tree anymore.

"Then we could go to your house…" another suggestion made as Shun uses one of the bags to cover his head.

"We won't make it there in time, my place is far away from here too." shout Dan getting chilly all of the sudden just like Shun.

Shun is running out of ideas or it just so happen that the rain is making him tremble much to say to Dan as well.

Now the boys are soaking wet and cold until

"You could stay with me…"

The boys open their eyes to hear this angelic voice amid of the rain and look at their right to see an orange haired girl carrying an umbrella.

"Alice?" said Shun surprise to see her again. Alice walks to the boys and give them space to shelter themselves in the rain.

"Let's go." said Alice pressing the umbrella's handle. She is not getting used of being this close of any person more or less to Shun. In other words, she has personal space issues.

"Thanks miss." said Dan thanking her. As much as he is curious about Shun knows about this girl. All he wanted now is a warm place to stay and they went to the café.

"We're here." said Alice opening the door. Dan was having his mind wanders. He thought about the idea of revealing his identity to her although his disguises are not helping him drying off. So he took off his cap and fixes his wet and messy brown hair and put off his sunglasses and his fake 'beard'. He wipes the lens of the glasses.

Alice looks at them as they were making themselves dry and decides to help them.

"I'll get you some clothes and towels." said Alice and ascended to the staircase to go find some spare clothing and towels for the boys. Dan looks at her once more before she disappears and took off his sneakers and look at the bags.

"Sorry about that. Shun" said Dan carrying the bags and put it in behind the couch.

"It's okay Dan…" Shun said as he sit on the sofa. Dan sighs and sits right next to him.

After some minutes, Alice went back carrying some pair of pants and shirts with the towels on top of it.

"This is all I could find in the wardrobe." said Alice giving them the clothes and 2 sets of towels.

"Thanks again Miss…?" said Dan looking at her

"Alice, Alice Gehabich…Nice to meet you…" said Alice bowing her head down.

"Nice to meet you also, I'm Dan Kuso and this is my buddy, Shun Kazami…" said Dan introducing their names and looks at Shun.

_*Dan Kuso, Where did I hear that before…*_ thought Alice as she is trying hard to remember that familiar name. As much as she wanted to recall it, she shrugs it off not wanting to stress her mind out.

"Nice place you have here." said Shun making Alice look at him.

"Actually, I live here with my friend and her family." reply Alice looking at Shun's honey brown eyes.

"Wait you don't actually live here?" ask Dan getting curious on her. Alice giggles.

"I move here just this morning and yes, I don't really live here. I live in Russia." said Alice touching her neck recalling her former home.

"Wow! That's far away from here." said Dan remembering the day his band went to that place.

Alice nodded and went to the kitchen to get something for them to eat.

"You've know her?" ask Dan looking at Shun

"Yeah, I've met her in the ice cream parlor." Shun reply as she remembers it like it was yesterday.

"Shun, do you think that she knows me too?" ask Dan knowingly of his popularity.

"By the looks of it, She doesn't." said Shun hopingly she isn't one of those fangirls they had encounter at the grocery store.

"Here you go…" said Alice laying two hot chicken soups on the table and went back to the kitchen.

"She's nice" said Shun looking at Dan.

"Yeah" said Dan sipping the soup on the spoon. Alice went back to give them some refreshments.

Alice gave them an angelic smile making Shun chuckles making Dan look at the two.

"Here you go." Alice gives them a glass of cold iced tea and sit on the couch facing the boys.

"So where's your friend?" ask Dan sipping the beverage.

"She left with her family. They went to the other side of town to buy some things at the market so they might be late." explains Alice to him as she cleans the table.

Then a conversation has been made. The three of them talk about personal things namely Dan and Shun's backgrounds to Shun's personal life with his grandfather to Dan's career to Alice and Runo's story.

"Wow! You're a painter, Cool!" said Dan amaze by this girl's special talent. Alice giggles and reaches the sketch pad next to her and shows the drawing she made earlier. The boys look at the picture shock as they recognize it further.

"It's us! In a playground sitting….how did…" said Dan and Shun loss at their words they about to say making Alice giggles again.

"I just happen to glance at the window and I happen to see Shun but since you guys are having a great time, I decided to leave you guys some privacy until…" said Alice looking at the drawing.

"Yeah we know." said the boys in unison.

"Huh, A bass guitarist and a ninja huh….ironic…" said Alice looking at them.

Shun raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" ask Dan looking at her.

"It's funny how 2 best friends have different charisma, two opposites combine to a unique bond." said Alice making the boys confuse than ever. Alice sighs thinking it would be best to get to her point.

"Dan is a guitarist who loves loud music making people known his talent while Shun is a ninja with silence surrounding his presence." said Alice at them.

"Oh…." the boys reply and laugh at one another for not realizing this 'character' they had.

"So you're a member of the Rocking Brawlers." said Alice remembering her previous thoughts about Dan thanks to his story.

"Yeah and our manager gave us a break for a month and I've decided to stay with Shun for awhile." Dan replies looking at the ceiling while Shun is sitting quietly.

Alice looks at Shun who is giving her a silent treatment. Dan looks at the two.

"He's always been like that." He is always serious, calm and most of all boring to hang with." said Dan looking at Alice's direction and cross his arms. Shun gave him a hit on a head not because of Dan's comment but the embarrassment he made in front of a beautiful lady. Alice giggles and yawns. She looks at the wall clock to see the time. It's already quarter to midnight.

"It's getting late you guys. You should sleep here for the night." Alice suggests to them. Dan and Shun looks at the window.

"You sure? Wouldn't your friend be mad at us…" ask Dan as Shun yawns.

"It's still raining and it's best if you guys get some sleep." said Alice and stands from her couch.

"I'll prepare the bed for you." said Alice and went to Runo's room.

"We should follow her." said Dan and stands up

"You go ahead; I have to call grandpa that we are staying here for the night." Shun stands up and went to the drawer with a telephone on top of it.

He dialed the numbers to call the old man.

"…..Hello" said a certain voice

"Hi grandpa." said Shun after hearing his voice

"Where are you? Dan suppose to bring you here before 10:00PM." ask Mr. Okiru

"We are until the rain stop in our tracks." said Shun and a conversation has made

* * *

><p>"This is Runo's room?" ask Dan as Alice is getting the pillows in the bunker. Alice nodded in reply and Dan examines the room. The wall designs are quite simple for a girl like her with a window revealing itself with the curtains hanging above it.<p>

He leans on the wall beside the door and cross his arms while Alice is preparing an inflatable bed and 2 pillows for Dan and Shun. Dan looks at his left to see a drawer with a picture frame on top of it.

"So I've taken this is your friend…" said Dan pointing a certain brunette in the picture frame.

"Yeah, it was my 13th birthday. Runo and I decided to celebrate it at my favorite park before she and her mother will be going back here in Wardington." said Alice

"I see…" said Dan looking at Alice's friend. He had to admit, the way Alice's putting a chocolate icing on Runo's nose is really…..sweet? He couldn't comprehend.

* * *

><p>"Okay see you in the morning." said Shun feeling a very instinct on his back.<p>

"Come back here as soon as possible and don't forget your 'mission'." said Mr. Okiru and puts down the phone.

Shun also puts down the phone and quickly turn around to stop a certain brunette to hit him in a head using her wooden mallet.

He grips her right wrist making her twirl and grabs her left arm immobilizing the girl in the process making her let go of the mallet herself because of Shun's strong and bare hands.

The blue haired girl yelped in pain. She didn't expect this coming and the fact of this stranger notice her presence awhile ago though what could she expect from him? All of this turnabout events, only one question wanders on her mind.

"Where's Alice?" shout Runo at Shun.

"You must be Runo, nice to meet you." said Shun calmly while holding Runo tightly.

He was taken aback by this girl's move towards him. He would expect a cry for help, a yell or shout but she decided to make her personal move to hit him. He came to his idea that this is one heck of a girl though he can't blame her being surprise or shock at this moment they were having.

"Where is she? Tell me!" shout Runo as a single tear fell unto her cheek and step Shun's left food hard then hit his tummy using her shoulder ankle being free from his grip. Shun winced in pain and made another idea, this is one heck of a tough girl

* * *

><p>After Alice made a bed for the boys, she takes a look at the window to see a car parking outside with Runo's parents carrying the items.<p>

_*Runo's here! I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees Dan. She'll be thrill! but what about…*_thought Alice closing the curtains at the window

_*Boy, Is it hot in here, better turn on the fan*_ thought Dan looking at ceiling fan. He couldn't take the heat and look at his right to see a switch. Without some second thoughts, he went for it and flips down the switch.

* * *

><p>"TELL ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU!" shout Runo glaring at Shun.<p>

"You have to believe me. It was Alice who wanted to stay at your house and is this really necessary?" Shun said backing off as he is looking at the wooden mallet on her possession.

"YEAH RIGHT, Like that would be the reason you and your friend would be here right now. Besides, it's not Alice bringing some 'guests' in my house without MY PERMISSION!" shout Runo getting ready to her another 'brutal' attack. She jumps to Shun with her mallet rising with Shun froze in his position and thinks of a better way to calm this tempered yet violent girl.

Suddenly, a loud thud was heard stopping Runo in her tracks. They look up to the ceiling giving them thoughts that there's something going on in Runo's room.

"Alice" Runo whisper and glares at Shun once more and puts down the mallet.

"I'll deal with you later." said Runo and quickly went up to the stairs. Shun sigh in relief as the girl finally is out of his picture and hoping that she wouldn't come back to him to pay the price.

Shun wanted to see what happen up there but two figures came before him making them look at Shun from top to bottom. As much as they wanted to know how he got here, the items are giving them weight making them worry about that later. Shun took notice of this and decided to help them.

As Runo finally ascended the stairs, she made a quick turn and opens the door.

The room was pitch black so she decides to turn on the switch but that wasn't such a good idea.

Runo's eyes widen as she saw Alice lying on the floor with a certain familiar figure on top of her blushing. She made her eyes widen more as she identify who he is.

_***Dan Kuso? In my house?***_ thought Runo clenching his fist. Runo is making a hard time to decide what to do next because of her mixed feelings she is filling in her heart making her confuse than ever but one thing is certain.

Dan and Alice are having a hard time how to react on their uncomfortable position with their face and body closing their distance. They only realize this thanks to the light Runo puts in the room. Alice blushes as she is thinking a good way to explain this to Runo. She doesn't need to explain though for Dan raise his body and show his hands.

"It's not what you think." said Dan who is blushing to Runo who is grinding her teeth with her fist and feet ready along with those eyes of fury.

"ARRRGGHH! GET AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIEND! YOU PERVERT!" shout Runo running towards him.

"Wait!" said Dan standing up and beg for her to stop. Unfortunately, Runo is not the type of person who would just listen to him though…

She uses her two fists to punch his stomach multiple times and lift her leg raising her right foot smashing Dan's face making him spin 360 degrees and made a hard contact on the wall.

_*Ouch! That's gotta leave a mark*_ thought Alice looking at the angered girl.

Poor Alice, It was too fast for her to stop Runo's attack on Dan so she stands up and explain the matter to Runo.

_*And that's what you call Runo's special treatment to perverts style*_ thought Runo as she 'cleans' her dirty palms for a job well done.

"Runo! He accidentally tripped on me when the lights turn off. He didn't try to make a move out of me and I never thought I could see you angry over your crush." said Alice lowering her voice at her final word. She moves closer to Runo.

"I think someone owes him an apology." Alice whispers to her ear and giggles.

Runo looks at her showing her shocking eyes for not thinking clearly on her mind earlier though it's not her fault to be surprise at this unexpected event at an unexpected time.

"Sorry about that Dan." said Alice laughing nervously.

"Yeah, I…uhhh...sorry?" said Runo blushing not sure if she would be happy or disappointed. She holds her right wrist.

"bbbrrtthhhaaattt, gghoooorrrphhhppeee, AAaameeeSsss." said Dan who can able to speak with the wall smashing his face.

**[Translation: That's okay Alice]**

"What's going on here?" said a blue haired woman as she enter the scene followed by a ninja boy.

"Oh dear, what happen?" Mrs. Misaki asks again as she look at the brown haired boy.

"Well here's the thing mom." said Runo breathing herself calmly before she explains the situation when

"No need Runo, It wasn't your fault. I'll explain it." said Alice to Runo who is sighing in relief not wanting to explain the treatment she gave to Dan.

Mrs. Misaki is eager to know what's going on and wanted to ask to Shun but doubt has pass on her so she decided to ask Alice instead.

Then the orange haired girl explains the situation.

* * *

><p>"I've see, so you and your friend got caught in the rain and Alice manage to get you of it." Mrs. Misaki said as she fully understands Alice story.<p>

On the other hand, Runo was dumbfounded to hear this story as well. It was the exact story Shun is trying to tell her. She sighs thinking it would be best to remain silent while patching bandages to an almost injured guitarist boy. She creep a pink blush thinking of this moment they are having.

"We're sorry to bother you." said Shun leaning on the wall with a crack on it. The wall where Dan was stuck for a short time; It was hard for all of them to pull him out but they manage to do so.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Misaki, It's my fault. I should've called you immediately to know this." said Alice thinking about Shun while helping Runo.

"Well, it's over anyway." said Mrs. Misaki wearing a smile.

"I allowed you boys to stay for the night. You really need some rest." said Mrs. Misaki and leaves the room.

"There all done." said Runo as she patch the last bandage on Dan's left cheek.

"I'm sorry." whisper Runo to Dan. Dan took no notice of this. He cross his arms and look at Shun

"Yeah whatever." said Dan still not accepting Runo's apology.

"It wasn't her fault Dan. It's my mistake for not telling Runo about this. She didn't mean it. She…" said Alice looking at her feet.

"Well everyone makes mistakes." said Dan giving Runo a reassuring look.

"But your different Dan, You make mistakes all the time." said Shun looking at Dan. He still can't forget the part when Dan manages to tripped Alice. It's funny but he is annoyed that he would do that to a lovely lady like Alice.

"Yeah I guess so." said Dan and chuckles followed by the girls' giggles. Shun smirks closing his eyes.

"Yeah and its okay Runo, I'm fine." said Dan finally accepting Runo's apology.

"Oh I didn't introduce myself. I'm Dan Kuso and that's Shun Kazami." said Dan looking at Shun.

"I…uhh well I've known you before Dan." said Runo burrowing her face ashamed of being this close to Dan.

"and I'm sorry for not believing in you.." said Runo looking at Shun. She only embarrasses herself from two guys.

Alice giggles when she saw Runo's cheeks burning.

"I get that a lot." said Dan and chuckles.

"May I know why you're here in Wardington. I've heard that your band is staying here." said Runo eager to know the main plan from the guitarist boy himself. The brown haired boy thought about it before he could tell his answer. He could tell that this blue haired girl may one of his 'fangirls' but there's another presence of her that he could trust her just like he trust Alice.

"Well let's just say we are having a break after that tour and I wanted to be here with Shun while I'm at it." said Dan

"I've see." said Runo looking at Dan's messy brown hair.

"You're one of those fangirls, aren't you?" said Dan curious about this blue haired girl.

"Well…not exactly…Well I admire you and I kind of began to like you. Why you ask?" said Runo subconsciously but at least she's telling the truth.

"I see…" said Dan combing his hair

"You know I even wonder that fame and fortune sounds cool and sweet but I got to admit, I hate it as it's started to get on my nerves." said Dan pouting while looking at Shun sitting next to Alice at the wall.

"Though it's not my fault that I happen to be handsome, talented and gorgeous." said Dan boasting a lot more.

Runo giggles not because of Dan's describing words but the very last word he said.

Alice yawns and went to the inflatable bed to lay and sleep. As much as she wanted to chat and talk, she couldn't take her tiring body to stress a little longer.

_*I only wish that there's a certain someone who could understand me and not my popular side.* _said Dan and yawns.

"Well I'm glad that I met you Runo Misaki." said Dan showing his left hand to her.

"Put it there." said Dan wearing a grinning smile. Runo look at him with her eyes filled with gleam. She didn't expect this coming.

_*Dreams really do come true*_ thought Runo and raise her right hand and they handshake. Dan looks at those sparkling green eyes and he had to admit, it's cute.

Runo notice this making her blush more that eventually she fell down on the floor.

"Uhh... Runo, You okay." said Dan taken aback at her sudden 'collapse' action.

Runo open her eyes and give Dan a peaceful smile. Dan chuckles and knelt down to help Runo pull her body and looks around the room.

"Huh, Where's Shun and Alice?" ask Dan looking at every direction. The blue haired girl quickly turns her head from side to side. She finally has met and chat with her so called 'crush' and she disappear just like that. Eventually she finally found her, well them, sleeping at the inflatable bed beside her bed.

Their sleeping figures was very comfortable consider that their facing with one another.

Runo look at them and her heart began to pound faster, shock that Alice let Shun sleep besides her. A stranger from her eyes; Runo knelt down and try to wake them up and plan Alice to sleep next to her when.

"Let's just leave them alone. They look like they really need some sleep." said Dan remembering Shun and he doing their shopping spree at the mall and their backache manual labor Mr. Okiru gave to them.

Runo wanted to argue back but then again, He had a point so she shrugs it off.

"Alright then, but where you suppose to sleep now? We only 1 bed for a visitor" said Runo pointing at the very bed where Shun and Alice slept.

"Well, I could sleep at your bed." Dan stated pointing at her bed. Runo look at him and burrow her face hiding her blushing face in front of him. Let alone would she be thinking in Dan's statement.

"While you sleep on that chair." said Dan pointing at the chair next to the study table. Dan yawns and lays his body on her bed. He notices that Runo's hiding her face more.

"Hey what's wrong?" ask Dan to her. He notices that her fist is starting to shiver with her annoying face looking at him.

"Sorry to break this to you! But no! Even you and Shun are a guest of honor tonight. I won't let you order me like that!" said Runo at Dan

[I prefer shout but…let's just say….nevermind]

"Hey, I'm only kidding! I won't let a friend sleep on a chair like that." said Dan smiling at her. Runo was taken back after hearing that word on his statement.

"I'm your friend?" ask Runo raising an eyebrow.

"Well, why not. I could tell that we'll end up such good friends with Shun and Alice." said Dan laying his head on the pillow.

"We'll what are you standing there for? Come here." said Dan looking at the tiring figure before him.

"Oh wait, I'll dress up first." said Runo running towards the dressing room.

Dan looks at Shun sleeping next to Alice.

_*I just don't understand girls.*_ thought Dan and looks at the ceiling.

It didn't take long before Runo manage to wear her pajamas with her hair put down. Dan looks at her from top to bottom.

_*Wow, I thought she's a tomboy. She really have nice hair*_ thought Dan looking at her.

Runo went for the switch turning off the lights and went to her bed with Dan giving some space.

"Goodnight." said Dan

"Uhmm…Goodnight." said Runo still blushing thinking at their positions and looks at the left.

"Goodnight Alice, Shun." said Runo closing her eyes making Dan look at the left as well.

"Yeah night you two." said Dan and went to sleep.

The orange haired girl giggles and the ninja boy smirks

*Night Runo, Dan* thought Alice.

"Good night everyone" whispers Shun peeking at Alice

* * *

><p>As they finally went to sleep, two certain people are still awake talking privately.<p>

"Hey honey, do you think its okay for them to stay?" ask a man looking at her wife.

"It's fine sweetie. It's only for the night." said a blue haired woman to his beloved husband.

"Still, I found it coincidence that they happen to bump at each other like that." said Mr. Misaki

"Guess so, I think they'll end up being such great companions don't you think?" said Mrs. Misaki shuffling the bed sheet.

"I still don't trust them though…" said Mr. Misaki flipping the lampshade's switch.

"Night sweetheart." said Mrs. Misaki

The man gives her a goodnight kiss and proceeds to get some sleep.

Let that be the meeting of four unlikely people and what will happen….? Let alone be the answer on that one.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3<strong>

To reply on Ate Jazzy's (who disable the private message) current review:

_Thank you for the review and sorry about to ruin your view that the redhead girl was Alice…It's funny that I like to alter some changes in my story. Yey! Shun and Alice finally meet and Dan and Runo will! _

_*Muahahaha* I mean….Anyways, that would be a great idea though I already plan chapter 3 ahead but still I'll try to get your idea here if you want to._

**For all of the readers out there**

**Thank you for reading chapter 3, a very long chapter…hope I didn't bore you guys. I'll try to make a short yet nice story in the upcoming chapters** _*hopefully*_

_*Curse my habitual writing* _

Okay. I'll explain the mixed feelings Runo had when she saw Dan and Alice uhh…I probably let you guys imagine it.

One is jealousy or her protective sense tingling her, nothing particular. I couldn't tell it at the story well because you guys have such creative imagination and I don't want that to ruin the moment.

**Oh I almost forgot. I would like to thank to Ates: Jazzy, MarshmellowsSleeping,**

**star bright – 708, shadowwing1994, AliceXShunMEGAFan17 and to Ate Akiko Suzuki.**

Please be informed that I won't be updating chapter 4 and 5 for awhile. It has something to do with my pocket money. I waste so much in this and apparently my mother needed me to help her do the door-to-door selling again but I promise myself this:

_*I made this story and I'll end this with flying colors! That is my only wish and that's it!* _

So until then XD


	4. Live by your side

**Chapter 4**

**Live by your side**

"So Shun's not joining us today?" ask Mr. Misaki as he chews the bacon inside his mouth.

"Yes sir, His grandfather calls Shun to pick him up at his house for a vacation." said Dan and drinks his cold beverage.

"I see…" said Mr. Misaki as he continues to eat his breakfast with the girls eating quietly while Runo's mother cooks some delicious pancakes.

They rarely cook several foods during breakfast but with some visitors like Alice and a popular guitarist boy named Dan made their usual breakfast into a huge buffet.

"So tell me, when you are going to leave as well?" ask Mr. Misaki looking at Dan seriously. Runo pouted at her dad.

"What he meant was, you're going to stay here for now?" ask Runo looking at her father disappointedly.

It's not that he hates Dan being here, he still doesn't trust him and Shun after what happen last night.

"Well, not really, I'm going to leave once Shun is here to pick me up." said Dan looking at Runo who is saddened to hear his leave.

_*It was nice while it lasted*_ thought Runo for she wanted Dan to stay here a little longer.

"So how was your sleep Runo, Alice?" ask Mrs. Misaki placing a plate of pancakes covered by a maple syrup.

"It was great." they both said in unison while Dan is munching the pancakes.

"How great?" ask Mr. Misaki feeling concern all of a sudden.

"Well me and Shun sleep at our bed while Dan and Runo sleep at her bed." said Alice blushing as she remembers Shun being next to her last night.

"I see…and who's idea of you ending up sleeping next to a boy at your bed Runo?" ask her mother looking at her husband who is storing up his 'anger' inside while reading the today's newspaper.

"That would be me, Mrs. Misaki….I hope you don't mind….sorry…" said Dan still thinking of his idea last night. He looks at Runo who is blushing more than Alice.

"Oh it's alright sweetie…" said Mrs. Misaki and laughs.

"Yeah as long as you're not planning to do something to her….or else…" said Mr. Misaki glaring at Dan who is sweating because of Mr. Misaki threatening note.

Runo giggles at him not because of her father making him scared and her embarrass but the view of Dan swallowing those pancakes.

"Learn to chew Dan." said Runo to him

_*Wow, He does have a big appetite.* _thought Alice looking at Dan and his stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>A wonderful view he had seen in his entire life as the waves flowing from side to side making the blue water gleams its purity while a huge ship is waiting for passengers to come by…<strong>

"Here are the chores I enlisted and make sure that you would finish all of them." said Mr. Okiru giving him the lists of backache chores to Shun.

Shun nodded making a promise to him. They lean their backs on their seats as they are waiting for a long time for the ship to get ready.

All of a sudden, Shun's cellphone began to vibrate inside his pocket. He picks it up and presses the button.

"Shun speaking." said Shun while his grandfather looks at him.

"Hey buddy, Where are you?" ask Dan to him

"I'm here with my gramps at the ferry station, why?" said Shun looking at his grandfather

"Yeah…when are you going to come back here?" ask Dan looking at the girls getting ready for their shift.

"This might take awhile." said Shun to him

"Okay Shun, See you." said Dan and puts down the phone. Shun puts his phone in his pocket and close his eyes while his grandfather raises his eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" ask Shun to the old man.

"Yeah." said Mr. Okiru as he leans forward to Shun. He went closer to his face going to Shun's neck.

"I knew it." said Mr. Okiru smelling Shun's neck.

"Your with a girl last night." said to Shun who open his eyes wide.

_*How did you know*_ thought Shun remembering Alice in the process. He looks at the man and shows his shock expression.

"Don't deny it! I could smell it from you." said Mr. Okiru to Shun. The old man already notices this 'fragrance' coming from his grandson but he was too busy thinking what he would do in his vacation.

"How…" said Shun loss at his words surprise to hear this from his grandfather.

"Dan's not only the one taking nose lessons." said Mr. Okiru and shows his evil smirks.

"My Shun…You've turning yourself into a man in such a short time. Tell me, when you become matured minded over a girl?" ask Mr. Okiru to Shun who plastered his emotionless face.

Mr. Okiru chuckles as he saw those tints of blush in his cheeks if you look closely in his face.

"None of your business." said Shun and looks at the opposite direction. He felt another 'vibration' again and it wasn't his unexplained query feeling but his cellphone rang again inside his pocket. Shun pick it up and press the button again.

"Dan! I told you that I'm going to be there before noon! And this isn't such a good time!" said Shun putting all his anger on his caller.

"Oh sorry Shun, I didn't mean to bother you." said the caller with its sweet nature voice ticking in his right ear.

"Wait…Alice?" said Shun questioning himself and looks at the screen seeing that it's not Dan who called him, it was her.

"Sorry about that Alice, I thought you're Dan and how did you get my number?" ask Shun trying to calm his nerves.

"I ask Dan so that I could call you. I wanted to tell you something." stated Alice making Shun look at his grandfather.

"You've wanted to say something to me?" ask Shun to her

"Yeah, I'm informing you that Dan will be staying here…" said Alice when he cuts her knowing this information already.

"I wasn't finish and he asks us a 'favor' to him." said Alice to Shun making him raise his eyebrow.

"What favors?" ask Shun getting frustrated all of a sudden

"Well, He asks us if he wanted to work here at the café for the meantime and we said okay only…" said Alice to Shun

"Really?" said Shun not believing the very word Alice said about Dan working there.

"Yeah…and here's the thing." said Alice and giggles

As Shun was about to say something, Mr. Okiru snatch the phone from Shun's dominant hand.

"So I've taken that your Shun's girl." said Mr. Okiru to Alice

"Uhmm, Shun is that you?" ask Alice to his mysterious caller as she notice the voice changes noting it's raspy and very lowering.

"Oh my manner, my name is Sherumi Kazami Okiru. Shun's grandfather." said the old man introducing his full name to her.

"Oh hello Mr. Okiru, My name is Alice Gehabich." said Alice to the old man.

"Hey!" shout Shun to him and his unrespectable behavior. Shun manage to hold Mr. Okiru's hand where his cellphone held but the old man lift his free hand and twists Shun other hand making Shun wince in pain.

"Uhmm….is Shun's okay?" ask Alice getting concern of him in mere seconds. Mr. Okiru let go Shun's hand as Shun remove the old man's right hand as well

"Oh he's fine." said Mr. Okiru and covers the cellphone.

"Can you keep it down? I'm talking to her, some manners you have boy." said Mr. Okiru to Shun who glares at him. Shun wanted to argue back but a strong hit on his head made Shun put to sleep.

"That should take care of him for awhile." said Mr. Okiru and continues.

"Alice, a beautiful name for a girl for Shun." said Mr. Okiru complementing her

Alice began to blush for this comment Mr. Okiru say to her

"Thank you…uhmm Where's Shun, I wanted to say something to him." said Alice to Mr. Okiru

"You could tell me instead, I'll inform Shun later…he's sleeping." said Mr. Okiru checking on Shun

"Well okay…wait, Shun's still awake when I called him…what happen?" said Alice still remembering Shun's voice while talking to the old man.

"Oh did I say…he is sleeping, what I meant was he went for a nearby store to buy some things?" said Mr. Okiru telling her his excuse.

"Ughh, Where am I?" said a conscious Shun scratching his head.

_*Oh yeah, Alice*_ thought Shun and looks at his grandfather. Mr. Okiru gives Shun his fist punching his face putting him back to sleep of Shun's feeling dizzy again.

"Oh okay Mr. Okiru, well here's the thing…" said Alice to Mr. Okiru

"Hmm I understand…" said Mr. Okiru after listening her terms.

* * *

><p>"This is fun!" said Dan while mopping the floor<p>

"This is your first time to do some chores?" ask Runo to Dan while wiping the counter.

"Well not really, my first would be with Shun doing some tasks Mr. Okiru gave to us." said Dan looking at Runo and her outfit with an apron encircling her waist.

"Thanks for helping Dan…" said Runo still looking at the counter.

"No problem besides we owe you guys for letting us stay for the night." said Dan smiling at Runo. Runo see this in a glimpse and hide her blush while going to the tables and began to wipe one of it.

Dan, on the other hand was still thinking about the terms he and Alice agree. He wanted to say it to her but he decided to make it a surprise to Runo and especially to Shun. He looks at Alice walking towards the door.

"It's already 8:00AM, You ready guys?" ask Alice holding the sign. They both nodded in reply and in time, Alice flips the sign "Open" showing their availability service.

It's already been 3 hours and they manage to get along with their jobs with a little help from Dan.

"Runo, could you deliver this to Ms. Konan, the librarian of Next Boulevard Library okay?" Mrs. Misaki said to Runo as she's packing the deliveries.

"Yeah mom." said Runo taking the small stacks of delivery boxes with the remaining on the floor

"Wow, she has a lot of deliveries today." Runo said looking at the quantity of them.

"She really loves our cuisine foods and she did say she wanted them to share to her friends. You can't blame her." said Mrs. Misaki to her.

"I don't, in fact, I'm glad that she is buying our food." said Runo in return still carrying the boxes. Alice walks over her after taking some orders.

"Let me help you Runo." Alice said looking at the deliveries. Runo shook her head.

"I'll be fine, you stay here and do your job and oh…do my shift okay?" Runo said to her which Alice nodded in agreement with a string of doubt.

"But I don't think you'll do that all by yourself." Alice said uncertain about this, well to be honest, Runo's tough to her bones but…

"I'll help." Dan suggest to Runo walking towards them.

"You will?" Runo ask to him who nodded in reply and help her out

"Uhh…but…what about..." said Runo looking at Alice who shrugs it off and giving her a reassuring look.

"Good luck you two." said Alice smiling at her which Runo smiles in return.

And the two wave goodbyes and went outside with the bicycle parking at their small lot. They help each other attach the deliveries making sure it's tight to its form. Runo looks at the sit.

"We only have a small space left." said Runo pointing it as she's try to think of a good way to give Dan some space.

"Huh, even a person can't budge in. I guess someone's going to squeeze that one." said Dan looking at her direction.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dan said looking at her and show his 'evil' smirks.

Runo begins to imagines 'something' in her mind that this idea of 'something' is really a big deal considers that this 'something' would alter her mind thinking pretty dirty.

_*Is Dan planning on sitting on…my lap?*_ thought Runo thinking it all over again. Runo looks at him who shows that smug on his face as he walks away.

* * *

><p>"Ugghh…Where am I?" murmur Shun as rub his eyes after that nap?<p>

"Shun over here!" shout the old man waving his goodbye to Shun as the ship carry him and some passengers departing from their station. Shun looks at him and glares after he remembers that time when his grandfather interrupts him at his call.

"Good bye Shun! Enjoy your time with your friends!" shout Mr. Okiru and giving Shun a 'thumbs up'.

Even he's boiling with anger, He nodded and watches the ship leaves in his sight as the mist surrounds with its shadow only mark. Shun sighs in relief and pick up his cellphone in his pocket subconsciously not knowing how it got there anyhow. He glance at it the screen and glance at the note written by his grandfather.

_Shun, I've talk to Alice and wanted to inform you that she and Alice will be helping you and Dan do your 'mission'. Lucky for you, I'm a generous man willing to agree in her terms. No need to thank me though you owe me good news about you and her when I come back._

_Take care._

Shun open his eyes wider and wider after reading it the 'terms' Alice all over again. He wanted an explanation so he called her but minutes pass that he didn't manage to reach her.

_*She must be busy, what was she thinking?* _thought Shun thinking her kindness is too much to bear for him, a burden upon to her gracing heart. He picks up the pace on his way back with Alice on his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK AT THE CAFÉ<strong>

Another busy routine this noon or in Alice's case as she serve more customers today and do Runo's job as Mrs. Misaki cook more delicious foods for the hungry people out there.

_*This is harder than I thought, what's taking them so long?*_ Alice thought as she washes several dishes and continues to serve more tables at the same time with another set of customers came. She motions her body to do the meet and greet all over again.

"Hello and welcome to the Misaki Café." Alice said panting all the while.

"Whoa! Miss you okay?" asks the boy and gesture his friends to continue.

"I'm fine…" said Alice looking at him.

"Hey aren't you from yesterday?" ask to him looking familiar but shrugs it off.

"Uh yeah….Funny that you mention it, I'm kind of warming up fro coming here." said the boy escorting her to one of the counter's seats.

"Thank you, I really need to deal with my breathing." said Alice to him. The boy gives her a reassuring look and proceeds to his friends.

After some time, Alice manages to do all of it as the clock ticks from minutes to seconds and finally her and Runo's shift is over. Mrs. Misaki looks at her and felt sorry for the girl though it's not that easy to serve food to customers. She suggests to Alice to rest for awhile at Runo's room.

"Don't worry, they will be here soon. I hope…and sorry about letting you do all that on your own."said Mrs. Misaki looking at Alice feeling uneasy after that and tries to regain her posture. Alice went to Runo's room to get some short rest.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE…<strong>

"Finally! We're here." Dan said looking at the huge building. Runo giggles while parking the bicycle with Dan still panting after that 'trip' they have.

"I told you wouldn't make it here." said Runo still giggling at him for having such great stamina.

"Hey! You're the one talking! I have to walk all the way here with you riding on it and that's what I get after that?" sad Dan looking at her which made her chuckle. She went down and detaches the supporters with the boxes still hot and fresh for their customer to take.

"Come on Dan, She's waiting." Runo said carrying the boxes.

"Great…" Dan murmur to himself as he carry the remaining and turn around sensing awkwardness. He shook his head from side to side.

_*Come on Dan, It's just your imagination*_ thought Dan convincing himself and followed Runo.

"Hello there Runo." said the librarian greeting her.

"Hi again, Ms. Konan." said Runo putting the boxes in her desk followed by Dan.

"Hello Ms. Konan." said Dan looking at her.

"Well this is quite a surprise, the famous guitarist boy at a place like this." said Ms. Konan checking her wallet. He looks at Runo with his shocking expression plastered on his face.

_*How did she know that.*_ thought Dan and looks at the window.

_*Oh that's why….I just have to forgot my disguises back at the café…now what?*_ thought Dan physically slapping himself making Runo looks at him and his awkward movement.

"Wait here, I have to go find some drinks, I'll be back." said Ms. Konan leaving the two behind. Dan stops hitting himself as he sees Runo looking at him.

"Finally, I could rest." said Dan sitting on the chair with Runo sat next to him.

_Some time later…_

"I'll be outside Runo." said Dan sipping the beverage and stands up. Runo nodded counting the money and give the librarian her change.

As he walks his fourth step and further, He quickly turn his body hiding behind one of the doors. He peeks and gasps as he saw more girls looking for something or _someone._

_*Oh no, this can't be happening again!* _thought Dan as he saw his fangirls again at a time like this. He doesn't need to second doubt it, they just happen to disguising themselves showing their affection to him.

He runs back and looks around finding a good place to hide. Runo looks behind to see him ad raise an eyebrow.

"Thank you, uhm may we stay here for a little bit?" ask Runo to her. She nodded in reply and wave at Runo as she walks away.

Runo look from side to side looking for the guitarist boy wondering why he would be so scared so suddenly…

_*Where are you Dan* _thought Runo second guessing where he could be.

"Pssst...Over here!" whisper Dan while hiding behind the sofa. Runo looks at his direction with a scared look in his face.

"What are you doing over there?" ask Runo to Dan walking towards to the study sofa.

"Can you cover me Runo? They're after me!" whispers Dan to her

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" said Runo tapping her right foot and cross her arms.

Dan sighs and sits gesturing her to sit with him. "I just saw those girls again so I'm hiding here for the meantime…"said Dan to her making Runo gasps as well.

"But you're just going to sit here like a sitting duck!" Runo suggest to him commenting that phrase.

"Hey! I rather live and stay here other than getting stampede." said Dan as he scratch his head thinking of a good idea to get out of this silly mess.

"Well if you want, I'll go and tell them that you're not here." Runo suggests to him again but he shook his head disagreeing it.

"That won't do! They already follow us and that would be a bothersome and besides." said Dan holding Runo's hand.

"I want you here, I need you Runo…" said Dan continuing his statement and squeeze her hand admitting that he needed someone for his sake and hers. Runo looks at her hand; the one Dan was holding and started to blush. Dan didn't notice her blushing for he was too busy looking from every direction.

Dan wanted to check if anyone's out there so he stands up but that was a very big mistake made. He saw several girls who are coming in their way. He wanted to run but he was pulled by Runo using her right hand wrapping his body and getting his body close to her laying figure as they close their distance.

"_Don't move…"_ whisper Runo to him

"Dan where are you?" said one of them as they are searching for their missing guitarist boy.

"Are you sure you see him?" ask a girl to another

"Yeah, I just see him over there." said the girl as she points the sofa in its back view.

"Well, I don't see him…Let's go." said another fangirl and they all nodded and walks away still wondering where Dan could be….

On the other hand, Dan froze at his position with Runo wrapping her arms around his body with Dan atop of her as their face and body meets.

"Uhhh…you know, we aren't suppose to do the _'it'_ here…We're in a library." whisper Dan to her making her blush even more.

"Silly! I'm trying to hide me and you here." Runo replies to Dan whispering huskily in his ear

"And Dan…you can let go of my arms now…You're tickling me…" said Runo letting out a small laugh in her lungs.

"Oh right sorry…" said Dan raising his body and let go of her pair of arms with Runo standing up as well.

"It ain't over yet Runo, Let's go and go around the place." Dan suggest to her holding her hand dragging through another window.

_*This is just too good to be true*_ thought Runo while looking at Dan. The guitarist boy was still thinking about it and recalls him and Alice and their 'accidental trip'. He creep a blush as he felt this kind of feeling and manages to hide it from Runo not wanting her to find out that it's all because of her…

"Here." said Dan opening the window letting Runo go out first followed by him.

* * *

><p>Unexplained things mixed with reality and fantasy with the only thing she could imagine. It was beautiful in her sight as trees sided from right to left separated with this endless path, the endless road she walks forward in. As she walks forward, floral petals started to flutters on the road as her orange hair shines radiantly like the sun under her. It was a long walk and her journey doesn't seem to never end as to why she would go further if she wanted to stop, but she knew she wanted to see something in the end and yes, she found it, the rays of the sun shine on her seeing a shadow figure came before her, It walks towards on her and caress her right cheek.<p>

_This feeling…it was something that she never felt before, was it her longing or a thing she didn't feel for the first time?_

Alice opens her eyes to see Shun running his fingers on her orange hair as her head rests on the soft pillows. It only comes to her thoughts that it's only a dream.

"Shun?" whisper Alice to Shun and yawns.

"Hey there, Mrs. Misaki told me what happen…" said Shun removing his hand.

"What are you doing here?" ask Alice getting up from the bed with Shun next to her.

"Just checking you and…" Shun said showing Alice a bowl…

"Mrs. Misaki wanted you to have this, you can't just skip meals you know…" said Shun holding the soup

"Oh she shouldn't have, tell her thanks." said Alice wearing her natural smile letting Shun chuckles.

"Is Dan and Runo here yet?" ask Alice to Shun who is looking at the window.

"No." is the only phrase he said while watching Alice sipping the soup.

"You want some?" ask Alice putting the soup in the spoon.

Shun shook his head in disregard. "Thanks anyway" said Shun to her. Shun gazes at her while eating the soup with her cold drink and his eyes met with her orange hair hiding her cheeks in his view. He gently strokes her hair putting it behind her right ear. Alice looks at him and her eyes locked with his gaze.

"Something wrong?" ask Alice while looking in his sincere eyes

"Just fixing your hair; you'll end up eating your hair swaying like that." said Shun taking her spoon and bowl.

"Here." said Shun lifting the spoon. Alice started to giggle and open her mouth with Shun eating her up. Alice creep a blush and strokes her hair in her left ear.

"Alice tell me, why did you agree on helping us anyway?" ask Shun to her making her blush more

"Well, to be honest, Dan wanted me to help you so I voluntarily do so in anyway I can." said Alice to him

"Well, okay then but don't tell us that you are force to do so, you can do whatever you said so." said Shun still uncertain about this not showing his concern on her but still, he wanted her to be with it so if she wants, he also wanted so.

After some time, with Alice eating up her lunch, she looks at the time to see that it's almost time to get back to work.

"Well, I better get started." said Alice fixing her hair and lifts it putting her ponytail.

"I'll help." Shun suggests to her as his emotionless face shown while leaning at the door.

"I don't want to be your burden Shun, Thanks." said Alice looking behind disagreeing Shun's plea.

Shun sighs and walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist. Alice let out a small giggle.

"Hey that tickles." said as he touch her waist.

"There." said Shun knotting the apron's tie. Alice blushes and whispers to him.

"Thank you." while looking at his lifeless face and taking her cellphone in her pocket.

"Hello...Alice speaking." said Alice to her caller.

"Alice, its Runo… Listen me and Dan would be out for some time so can you keep the shift for both of us okay?" said Runo to her.

"Huh, what do you mean? You and him suppose to be here about minutes by now." said Alice looking at Shun.

"Yeah, we were but we have a slight problem so we'll be going to Shun's dojo or so what Dan said here." said Runo to her while looking at her back to see more people running after them.

"Faster Dan!" shout Runo to him. "I'm trying! Don't tell me what to do maiden girl!" shout Dan speeding their ride.

"What's going on Runo?" ask Alice not have a slight clue of what's happening right now, uncertain of Runo's motive as she heard Dan's voice.

"I guess Dan's admirers are back." said Shun gesturing her to come closer and points at the window seeing several girls and some reporters outside the café. Alice looks at them and gasps.

"Wow I never thought he could be this popular…" Alice said to Shun

"I would expect them in a huge heap of trouble right now, I pity them." said Shun to her making her scare thinking things she would imagine from its worst conclusion.

"We'll be right there Runo!" said Alice putting down the phone.

"Oh no, She cut off!" said Runo to Dan

"What did she say?" ask Dan shouting at her. "She and Shun are going to the dojo…are you sure about this Dan?" said and ask to him not even sure if this is such a good idea and with Alice and Shun being in this just make it worst. Dan nodded for this will solve this 'problem'

"Then let's make the pace! Hold on Runo!" instructed Dan and turn the handles speeding more with Runo at his back wrapping her arms around his body.

"Can't this thing get any faster!" ask Runo to him while those people or girls are getting closer to them.

Dan shook his head and looks at the stoplight.

"This is all bicycles' fault! Its max speed is almost like 6km per hour!" said Dan to Runo making her face palm.

"I'll do the driving pervert boy…" said Runo to him changing their positions and as the green light appear, Runo manage to speed the bicycle.

"That's what I'm talking about!" shout Dan hugging her in the back making Runo blush crimson.

* * *

><p>"People please stop the presses! Dan Kuso isn't here." said the blue haired woman to the reporters for the third time.<p>

"He will! Once he returns here!" they all said in unison.

"Let's go Alice." Shun whispers to Alice as she drags her out making sure that no person will see them sneaking in the process and manage to get out of the crowd sneaking in the process "I'll call a taxi." said Alice trying to find one. Shun looks at her and sighs and pull Alice towards him.

"Shun? What are you doing?" Alice asks surprise at Shun's unexpecting move.

"Hang on, we're going for a ride." said Shun lifting Alice on his back as Alice snake her hands around his neck subconsciously.

"Wait! Don't tell me." said Alice but sadly it was too late to change Shun's mind or listen to her. He gives her a piggy back ride supporting her legs using his pair of arms.

"Shun! This isn't the time to play your little games!" shout Alice to Shun who practically ignore her statement.

"To my dojo right?" ask Shun to her. "Huh!" ask Alice not getting Shun's words for she was too busy thinking about Runo and Dan's safety. He sighs again and begins to run making Alice gasps.

"We have to get there asap if we wanted to see them in a flesh." said Shun making Alice shake her body disagreeing in this.

"No! We have to find them first. Please Shun!" said Alice pleading him to stop.

"I trust them, if they said that are going to the dojo then we have to go there as well." Shun said calmly

"But Shun, what if something bad happens to them, you've said it yourself that you felt bad for them for getting on that situation!." ask Alice shouting at Shun.

"They won't I just know it and you should too." said Alice as he jumps from every building making Alice burrow her face behind his back.

"Don't you care about them! Aren't you aware that they are in trouble ending up getting hurt, sure they're chasing after them getting Dan's attention but that would be risking themselves like that! What kind of a person are you?" shout Alice to him only realizing that this is the first time she shouts at a person like that, someone who is very mysterious from the corner of her eye.

Shun sighs and stop in his tracks for now.

"Who said that they'll end up getting hurt? I only heard it from you Alice, only you!" shout Shun not looking at her and sighs trying to calm himself.

"I don't blame them and especially you Alice, you are a true friend who always care for others especially to her friends, something any person even me hardly try…but…" said Shun and turn at his head looking at her pale face.

"But a true friend is not intimating to tell if you didn't put your trust to them! What's the point of doing this if we end up worrying them more! Where's the commitment of 'friend' there! If they think that putting yourself in worry and thinks it's not such a big deal then that's a bad case for them to look like you didn't value their vows to you!" said Shun hiding his anger with his calm voice making Alice look up to the sky.

"Then let me ask you Shun, What kind of a person are you for having such great trust over things that you see in your different view like there is something's wrong. Are you selfish to think that you let something like that thinking is not such a big deal for you?

Like Dan and Runo are in deep trouble getting chase by those people but you just shrug it off as nothing bad will happen." said Alice finishing her statement as her question still dangles yearning for his answer.

"Selfish and arrogant as I can be, I might be a terrible person I had been made and in front of your presence." Shun said holding her legs tightly.

"But even so, I tried my best to be someone who will remain loyal to my friends. I'm a friend who never let my doubt and fear swallows me. I'm a person who never let be a burden for others and I, myself am true as I can be because they believe in what they see in me, so I will believe in what they pointed in me."Shun said to her with those eyes widen.

"Since I answer your question, Let me phrase this one, If you were them, How would you feel if Runo and Dan worries you and not believing in your own words, and what might you say is true of getting hurt in the process, how will they say they're concern to you if they end up taking your pity instead….how would you feel that they didn't believe in you from the very start?" ask Shun to her, sadly no words came into her mouth not wanting to answer such a rhetorical question.

"Listen Alice, You have a beautiful heart but you have to make it more beautiful if you learn to trust yourself and to others, To believe in one another is a strength of a friend's bond and that's what I could say to a true friend who will stay and live by their side in together's hands."

Alice looks at him and tilted her head resting on his left shoulder and gently moving down her arms wrapping around his body not wanting to anger him anymore even he had that calm voice states his claim such to say to his calm expression as well.

"I'm sorry Shun for not believing in them and especially to you. I've promise to trust my friends eagerly next time." whisper Alice to Shun as she hugs him in the back.

"I trust you…and I always will, I promise." said continuing her statement.

Shun was taken back at her sudden move. He wanted to say something but he just shrugs it off not wanting her to let go. He sighs in relief and continue running with his speed and agility supporting him.

Alice wanted to scream, yelp, shout for being afraid of heights as she looks down from building to building but there's a presence next to her that she shouldn't be afraid and that….is all thanks to Shun and his words still wandering on her mind.

_Believe in one another is a strength of a friend's bond to stay and live by their side in together's hands._

Alice closes her eyes while embracing Shun's warmth as he holds her tightly protecting her from any harm. This feeling she hadn't felt for so long…Was it because of Shun's concern to her, who knows? She felt comfortable when she's with him.

Same with Shun as well, He never let his concern to others show like that to someone like her and neither had he felt so open to anyone too. He doesn't know why but one thing made him realize that he should be with this girl.

_*I wanted to help her in any way I can, it's the least that I could do to repay her kindness to me…and Dan.*_

Holding each other is the way to protect your friend, or so to say to Shun and Alice but what's so special about it? Let's just see that in the next chapter.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

Gah! I didn't keep my promise to make this a short one….

_*Curse my writing fingers, I swear I will make chapter 5 super short. I guess that's would be the result of writing it on your notebook.*_

Sorry for the late update you guys, I was busy exerting effort of carrying those tons biscuits *yeah we sell it* that I totally forgot about this, oh well…at least I've finish it

Much to say about this chapter, well almost, I'm not really good at making romantic scenery like for Dan and Runo's part. Huh now that I mention it, I remember putting Dan saying this line.

_Uhhh…you know, we aren't suppose to do the 'it' here…We're in a library. _– Dan

Logically funny if you ask, then they will suppose to the 'it' at any places other than the library. I don't know… just a funny thought. I don't want to explain the 'it' for now.

And, I guess some of you might wanted to know why would Dan wanted Alice and Runo be working for them and why Shun doesn't want Alice call for a taxi instead of carrying her all the way to the dojo.

That would be revealed in chapter 5 or so…

**Oh I would like to thank:**

**Ate Jazzy**

**Ate MarshmellowsSleeping**

**Ate shadowwing1994**

**and Ate star bright-708**

**so until then XD**


	5. Even for awhile

**Chapter 5**

**Even for awhile**

And the two went their way to a place where solitude resides, something that cannot be found in a place like Wardington,

"Alice." said a companion making her open those pair of chocolate eyes to see a breath taking scenery she hasn't seen before.

"About time you wake up, sleepy head." said Shun while gazing at the sky.

"Where are we Shun?" Alice asks to him as she looks around the place absently. Shun let out a small chuckle.

"My home." was the only thing he answers as he points the dojo.

"This is amazing! I've never been in this nature place before….wait…where's Dan and Runo?" ask Alice waking up from her senses.

"I don't know I try to call them but no answer." said Shun while looking at Alice who trembles her paleness figure.

"Oh no Shun, We have to find them." Alice said to him as she begins to think 'negative' things. She looks at Shun who shrug it off as nothing 'big' is going on right now.

Shun! Drop the cool act and let's go." Alice said as she stands up and looks down.

"Uhh…Shun…why am I in a tree?" ask Alice as her legs begins to shiver only realizing this 'occurrence' before her.

"Sorry about that, this is the spot where I use to hang around and getting some private time alone…" said Shun and cross his arms.

"Well. I don't want to sit here and hang around in a branch anymore! I want to go down!" shouts Alice getting dizzy and manage to lean on a tree retaining her composure.

"No can do, this will help us find them in aerial view." said Shun to her.

"But I…I…" said Alice as she loses her vision and in mere seconds, she fainted with Shun looks at her falling. Shun use his stealth speed to run down of the tree and jumps catching Alice in his arms.

"Gotcha" Shun said carrying her in bridal style and lands on a grassy ground safely.

"Shun…" said Alice with her eyes close.

"So I've taken that you are afraid of heights, why you didn't tell me earlier?" ask Shun putting her down.

"You just carry me like that without saying so and I don't want to be rude on taking your decision" said Alice sitting on the grass curious on to why he wouldn't go for a vehicle instead.

"I'm use of running thanks to my gramps training and I always do my ninja way, force of habit I guess." said Shun to her as he sits down next to her.

"Just tell me things sooner okay? Remember, we will be with you and your friend all the way." said Shun concern of Alice who started to blush.

"Thank you Shun." Alice said looking at him and gives a kiss on his left cheek. She doesn't know what occur to her on why she would do that but she knew that she owes Shun for something.

Shun touch the said cheek where Alice gives him a peck and looks at her seeing that blush and that genuine smile. He wanted to say back but instead, another idea popped in his mind.

He raises both hands with his fingers tickling her upper body making Alice burst out laughing.

"Shun…don't even…..okay...okay! I give up!" said Alice stopping her words between her laughs and lays her body on the grass. Shun hesitated for a few minutes and manage to stop with Alice still laughing and breathe to get some air.

"That's what you get for that doing to me." Shun said to her, not that he didn't like that.

Alice giggles with Shun smirking at her. Alice stands up and something made her an idea thinking this chance of getting a little payback. She runs as Shun looks at her while watching her further. He doesn't know why she leaves away like that and neither he just stands up and wait, so he follows Alice.

As every steps and turns he makes, only a sound of silence keeps wandering in his ears and eventually he found himself standing besides the pure lake. Alice took this chance so she sneaks in the open clearing trying to hide the sounds of her rustle. As she went closer, she charges towards him.

_*Always the naïve one.*_ thought Shun and quickly maneuver himself to grab hold Alice's arms but the impact didn't let Shun take the force, falling with Alice and…

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…..<em>

"I think we lost them." said Dan looking at the back seeing no people are chasing after them for now.

"I guess that they got tired after that running and just give up." said Runo looking at the side mirror.

"Good idea Runo, making laps around for them." said Dan to her

"Yeah and I guess and apparently we're almost out of gas." said Runo looking at the meter.

"Well good timing! Because here we are." said Dan pointing at the gate. They both swung themselves down and open the gate.

"Which reminds me, why would you distance yourself from your adoring people?" Runo ask to him curious as he would be that arrogant to do that for them.

"Well, not that I hate them…It's just….uggh! It's complicating, I mean it's rude for someone who interrupts someone, like a person reading some other's diary…or…something like that." said Dan not sure how to put his anger in his words, confuse as he can be for having such charisma over people.

"Okay I understand that." Runo said while returning to her seat.

"You do?" Dan said hearing that from a 'fangirl' or so he thought. Runo nodded in reply and Dan proceeds to his seat.

"Let's go!" Dan said with Runo driving the bicycle and went inside the place.

"Wow! Shun lives here?" ask Runo to Dan while looking at the view.

"Yeah and watch where you going!" shout Dan to her.

"Don't tell me what to do pervert!" said Runo to him

"Okay! Don't need to shout sheesh your so grouchy." said Dan to her _*Wait, did she just call me pervert*_ he thought while looking at her.

As they went up from its hill pathway, they finally reach the dojo.

"Here we are Runo." said Dan welcoming her

"Wow, it's like I live in a province or something." said Runo looking inside.

"It sure is quiet in here and no sign of Alice and Shun." and continue her statement as she removes her shoes.

"Hey, are you sure that they will be here." said Dan rubbing his feet on the rug. Runo nodded and went inside with Dan following her.

Then Runo manage to step something, She looks down to see her feet soaked in water.

"Hey Dan, I found something." shout Runo as Dan looks at her.

"What it is?" ask Dan walking towards her.

"Look, there's water all over the place." said Runo pointing at the spilled water all over the floor.

"Huh, it looks like someone's here." said Dan scratching his head and thinks about it until.

"I guess they're here Runo and I think something happened to them." said Dan looking the mess.

"Well, we better…" said Runo slipping on it expecting for a hard fall but she didn't expect she would fall under Dan's arms.

"Whoa careful." said Dan wrapping her waist as Runo turn her head around to look in his eyes.

"Uhh…Dan?" ask Runo to him gazing at those pair eyes.

"I got you." said Dan wearing a grin on his face. Runo turns around to face him.

"Uhh…Thank you." said Runo to him who still look on her aquamarine eyes. Runo started to blush and

"Dan, you can let go now." continue her statement letting go of her.

"Sorry." whisper Dan to her.

_This feeling she hadn't feel before, it's like her pulse rate started to beat rapidly or was it her chest started to pound inside._ Dan looks around and finds a storage room.

"We've better clean this up." said Dan taking the two pieces of cloth and handed one to Runo who raise an eyebrow.

"I have a funny feeling that Shun and Alice do this, oh well." murmur Dan following the trail of puddle leaving Runo clean the floor behind.

Runo nodded wiping the floor still thinking about that 'incidental' trip and touch her chest where her heart lies; _she really does have feelings for him._

* * *

><p>Shun was just sitting at the bed waiting for the orange haired girl to come out at the dressing room. He said that it's okay to give her spare of clothes after what happen; He just let himself soaked with Alice and splash themselves playing at the lake. He had to admit, it was fun for he hadn't felt so alive before and being with this girl is just…<p>

"Shun what do you think?" Alice asks to him as she comes out to reveal her sleeveless green dress. To her, it's a perfect fit but for him…

"It's okay." Shun commented to her and thought about it, it was beautiful and a perfect mix for her delicate beauty with those pair of chocolate brown eyes looking at him.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes, where did you get it?" ask Alice wandering why would he keep some girls clothing in his wardrobe.

"From my mother and that's fine, it's the least that I could do." said Shun to her as she sits next to him

"So where is she?" ask Alice to him.

"She's in….a better place now." Shun said looking at the ceiling.

"I see; then I pray for her safety." said Alice to Shun who looks at her and raise his hands touching her wet and straight hair.

"It's still soak." said Shun to her looking at the orange hair.

"Yeah" Alice said looking at him.

"You know, that's a silly way to have a little payback on me." said Shun to her who started to giggles.

"Well, look on the bright side; you won't be taking a bath anymore." Alice commented to him who let out a small chuckle.

"Oh, I didn't need a bath now, all thanks to you so let me repay you." said Shun raising both hands making Alice runs for her life and went to an opening, but it was too late.

"You're not going anywhere." said Shun closing the door and went towards to her. Alice better think fast and something caught in her eye so she grabs it.

"Just quit it! Hotshot!" said Alice showing a pillow to him.

"Oh! A pillow! I'm so scared…" Shun said sarcastically and went closer to her.

"Not funny Shun." Alice said as she uses it to hit him several times, repeating it all over again with some feathers fluttering in the room. Shun began to smirks.

"You think a pillow could back me off like that." said Shun taking the pillow and shove it away from her possession. Alice took some steps backward.

"If you're not a ninja that is!" said Alice to him who just sneeze in

"Achoo!" said Shun. "Oh Shun! Cover your mouth" said Alice and chuckles when a great idea plans on her thoughts.

"That is…if you're not allergic to feathers." Alice continues her previous statement and took one on the floor and points it to Shun.

"Take one more Shun or you'll get it." Alice warned to him making Shun burst out of a small chuckle

"Jumping conclusions like that, naive and clueless are you?' said Shun smirking at her again and went further steps getting closer to her.

"Well, I warn you anyway." said Alice using the feather to tickle his body burst his laughter more and back off.

"Some ninja you turn out to be." said Alice to him and giggles. She looks at Shun wearing that smirk for the third time and in an inch of seconds, He manages to go around d her and snatch the feather making Alice jump in surprise.

"How…"gasps Alice turning behind to face him.

"Don't underestimate me too lightly…" said Shun tickling her in return laughing as she took further steps away from him and made a stop on the corner of the wall.

Shun let go of the feather and use his hands to tickle her instead making Alice slide her body down as Shun slowly kneeling down with her.

"Shun…..I…..beg…of you!" Alice pleaded to him as a single drop of tear fell on her cheeks making Shun stop.

"Alright Shun, you win." she announce in defeat to him who caress her right cheek.

"Shun?" ask Alice as she open her eyes looking at his honey brown eyes show it's sincerity to her. In a few minutes, they gaze at each other wearing that loving looks on their face.

"I'm sorry" said Shun to her and started to cup her cheek.

"It's okay." said Alice holding his hand and show her nature smile with Shun being the serious one as he concentrates on her sitting figure and helps her stand up.

_*You sure are a luck y guy, Shun*_ thought Dan leaning on the wall looking at the door that Shun close. He was listening to the laughter filling its joy in this gloomy and silent atmosphere.

He crosses his arms with a smile on his face.

_*Thank you Alice for making Shun patch his longing gap in his heart*_ he thought again as he remembers the day when he left Shun in this very dojo to start his career….the very day when Mrs. Kazami family and relatives even him mourns for her death.

"It's nice to have someone to be with you…even for a short time." murmur Dan to himself

"What are you doing here?" ask Runo looking at his posing figure.

"Oh, hi Runo" said Dan and open his eyes.

"Whoa! Hey there" shout Dan looking at her, surprise to see her presence.

"I'm done and I think you are too…" said Runo looking at him

"I…uhh…just waiting for them to come out." said Dan to her

"What! What are they doing?" ask Runo to him.

"Hey! Keep it down! They might hear us, besides they we're just having some fun." whisper Dan and smiles.

"Fun?" thought Runo thinking 'something' that this 'something' would be very bad, hence this 'something' is very unnatural for them to do.

"Is Shun and Alice are doing _'it'_?" ask Runo to Dan grabbing his left arm.

"Even better." said Dan to her making Runo turn her face red not because of thinking 'something' again but anger. She looks at Dan smirking at her.

"You think this is a good idea Dan! You think that letting them do the 'it' so that they could have fun?" shout Runo to him as she strangles his neck.

"Can't breathe" said Dan holding her hands trying to get some spare air. Runo looks at his back to see Shun and Alice looking at the two. Runo lets go of him and walks to them.

"Hey Alice….Shun" said Runo to them and glares at Shun who raise an eyebrow.

"Runo!" said Alice and hugs her friend

"You okay?" ask a concern Alice looking at her physically, checking if there's any dealt.

"I'm fine Alice and so was Dan." said Runo giving her a reassuring look.

"I'm glad" said Alice and smiles at Runo and Shun. Runo sighs forgetting about that her point of thought for now.

"Guys, follow me, I have something to tell you all." said Dan as he walks away, followed by the three and went down to the stairs going to the living room.

Dan sits on one of the mats and gesturing them to sit down also.

"So what is it?" ask Shun to him

"So I guess everyone knows why I brought you all here." said Dan looking at their corner giving him some confusing looks on their face. Dan sighs for the moment and continues.

"Me and Alice have made our decision too…" said Dan looking at Runo who looks at Alice who looks at Shun, etc.

"I've know that already Dan, She told me." said Shun to him.

"What decision? No one told me about that!" state Runo to Dan and glares at him.

"Okay! Okay! So we've talk about how we can help you guys in return by working at the café in exchange for you guys in helping with Shun's 'mission." said Dan when

"What mission? No one fills me with that one either!" shout Runo making Alice chuckles

"He's a ninja Runo and it was his first mission to do a clean up and guard duty here or so his grandfather had said." Alice reply to her

"Oh okay and wow he's a ninja?" said Runo looking at Shun who nodded in reply.

"Wait a minute….why would we agree on your plan anyway?" ask Runo to Dan who show his grin on his face.

"Well I agree and so with Shun." said Alice looking at her and smiles

"And since I made this idea, I agree also, so I guess majority wins?" said Dan not sure where his sentence is going. He looks at Runo walking towards him and pulls his left ear and drags him out going to the hallway and bops his head hard.

"Ouch! What's with your temper?" shout Dan to her keeping his level voice

"You idiot! You think that I would agree on that?" ask Runo looking inside to check on Shun and Alice.

"Come on Runo, Think of this way, We could spend some time together." said Dan as he show his grin again. Runo starts to feel warm inside or was it her cheeks blushing. She shook her head retaining her thinking.

"Yeah! And we end up doing some work too while we're at it." said Runo to him when a string of memory bump in her thoughts.

"Hey, Did Alice said this morning that his grandfather went for a vacation?" ask Runo to him who nodded in reply.

"Yeah, I manage to give her Shun's number to call him to persuade him in agreeing this." said Dan to her.

"And…?"

"He agree; I had to admit, She sure know how to keep plans accordingly." said Dan to her who grab his pair of arms.

"What….do you mean?" shout Runo so loudly that Shun and Alice look at the wall

"Should we check on them?" ask a concern Alice to him who just plainly ignore the two whispering so loudly based from his ears.

"You're always plainly unreadable to tell, aren't you?" she asks rhetorically to him who just sit on his mat with his mask underneath his face.

"So now do you understand, Runo?" ask Dan after telling her the details.

"Let me get this straight, you use Alice to ask Mr. Okiru of helping Shun because you thought that if you ask him instead, he would just disregard it and never listens to your plea." said Runo to Dan nodding in reply.

"So that term was just an excuse, a cover up, just for us to spend some private quality time secretly?" asks Runo to Dan who nodded in agreement.

"Clever huh?" said Dan showing one of those cheesy smiles making Runo rolled her eyes.

"Why would you wanted to do that if Mr. Okiru leaves and went to his vacation miles and miles away from here!" shout Runo to him who open his mouth.

"Never thought about it but hey look at this way in a different view….You help us and we can help you guys in return and at the same time, we could have some bonding time together!" said Dan to her who start to giggles.

"Alright then pervert then you got yourself my vote." said Runo to him

"Hey, just you know, I'm a person using my smarts!" said Dan to her who chuckles.

"A naïve, clueless yet smart that is!" said Runo to her recalling the time she reads one of those magazines about him.

"Just don't tell them okay? It's our little secret." pleaded Dan to her who nodded

"Let's go." said Dan holding her arm as he escorts her back at the living room.

"What happen?" ask Alice to them who just shrug it off and went to their seats.

Time passes and this friendly conversation doesn't seem to end well say to Dan and Runo's little catfight. They look at the time to see it's almost night time.

"Well we better go home guys and explain the matter to my parents." said Runo to them

"We'll escort you guys." they both said in unison. The girls started to giggles making the boys felt embarrass and look at the opposing direction.

"It's okay, I could drive back home." said Runo to them wearing a reassuring look

"Well, drive safely" said Dan looking at the two and gives them a thumb ups.

"What about you guys?" ask Alice looking at Dan.

"We'll stay here." said Dan looking at Shun

"Hey, aren't you going to say something there or stand up like a boring…" said Dan making Shun glares at him

"Okay? Sheesh" said Dan looking at the girls getting ready. Shun open the gates for them.

"Call us and remember the deal you guys!" said Dan to them and winks. The girls giggle again with Shun rolling his eyes. The two wave goodbyes seeing them disappear further.

* * *

><p><em>Some minutes pass by….<em>

"Uhh Alice…" said Runo to her looking at the side mirror

"Yeah?"

"What you and Shun been doing while we're away." ask Runo stepping the break.

"Oh the usual, we talk and play at the lake and such….why?" said Alice to her who remembers the 'something' again.

"Oh. Nothing…it's just that, I couldn't tell if he's a good or a bad person with that cold mask on him." said Runo stopping the bicycle.

"I guess it takes some time to wait for him to reveal his true colors." said Alice to her.

"Uhhh…Alice…" said Runo looking at the meter. "We're out of gas" pointing it and mentally slap herself for forgetting about there Dan's trip and to refuel it. Alice looks at her and gasps

"Now what?" ask Alice starting to shiver thinking it's not a good idea to be staying at a quiet neighborhood at this kind of night…

"You go find someone who can help us." said Runo while parking it near the sidewalk.

Alice nodded and goes in every house gates knocking but sadly, there's no one who can help her due to its silent surroundings.

_*Maybe they're having a vacation?* t_hought Alice looking at those houses pitch black noting that no one's even there right now.

Alice looks at the last house and knocks the door. She waited for a few minutes and sighs thinking it's hopeless to do this anymore.

"Uhmmm….Hello?" ask the boy looking at her

"Oh thank goodness, Can you help us?" ask Alice looking at him

"Huh, you again and still need some help?" ask the boy to her who raise an eyebrow

"What do…?" she asks herself who gasps as he removes his sunglasses and that cap

"You?" ask Alice to him who chuckles

"It's nice to meet you again coincidentally…now what do you want?" ask the green haired boy to her who look in his eyes.

"Uhmmm, Can you take us to the gas station?" ask Alice stuttering at the while.

"No but I could give you a gas tank while you're at it." said the green haired boy and winks at her.

"Oh thank you so much!" said Alice with glee with him looking at her

"Alright then…" said the boy as he went inside gesturing her to come in

_Meanwhile…._

"Where is she?" Runo said looking at her watch regretting of leaving Alice behind. She started to feel goose bumps already

"_Oh this is not good…I better call…oh that would be rude and think…*_ thought Runo when she heard a familiar voice.

"I'm back and got some company." said Alice to her who looks at the two carrying a gas tank.

"A….bla...bla..bla..ba..ba" said Runo pointing at the two boys who helps them to fill up their vehicle. She wasn't sure how to tell this to Alice.

"Uhhh…Alice you do realize the…...ta" said Runo showing her tongue twisted not even sure how to say this. It takes some minutes that…

"There you go" said the pink haired boy looking at her

"Thanks Baron, Ace." said Alice bowing before them showing her gratitude

"Hey, anything for Ace's companion." said Baron looking at Ace who pouted him in his back.

"It's the least we could do for you." said Ace to the girls

"I wish we could repay for your help." said Alice to them

"Well, Ace here wanted to see…"

"What he meant was, we'll be visiting the cafe and you can repay by giving some…free food just for one day?" said Ace touching his neck not sure if they could buy that excuse.

"We'll be delighted, right Runo?" ask Alice looking at Runo who mentally slapped herself not knowing how long she just stare and open her mouth…

"Uhh…yeah…sure…okay?" said Runo not even paying attention and slapped herself again

"Uhmm you must be Ace Grit and Baron Leltoy…Nice to meet you guys at this…place" said Runo

"Yeah and pretty much this place is really deserted because we own this place for the meantime." said Baron as he permits Mr. Brown to give their 'neighbors' a vacation for the month for them to stay here and mostly 'hide' for whatever reason…explain Baron looking at Ace looking at Alice who looks at Runo….

"You know them Runo!" asks Alice to her

"He and Baron are the Rocking Brawlers members and I should ask the same thing too." said Runo demanding an explanation

"I've met Ace at the café and his undeniable disguise, being a waitress from yesterday until now." state Alice to Runo who raise an eyebrow not sure if she could…

"Yeah and Ace here just happens to help her up just this afternoon because he's too concern…"

"About her composure….nothing particular." said Ace continuing Baron's statement and cover his mouth.

"Well, we better go guys, Pleasure to meet you two and thank you again." said Alice handshaking them and giggles and proceed to her seat.

"So I guess, we'll see you guys soon." said Runo to them and speeds the bicycle. They nodded in agreement and wave their goodbyes

"Save us your delicious chocolate cake and chicken alazal!" shout Baron to them

"We will!" shout Runo back to Baron. Ace gives him a 'playful' punch on his back again

"Hey, you said it yourself, Ace…" said Barong and smug

"That is….if you're too soft on her" said Baron and chuckles making Ace blush a tint of pink

"Let's go." state Ace going back to their mansion holding the empty container

"Okay then" said Baron following Ace back to their 'crib' neighborhood.

* * *

><p>A peaceful night as they went back to the café…<p>

"Should we tell Dan that we met them?" ask Alice to her as she swung herself down to her seat.

"I'll tell him tomorrow, I can't imagine how he will react when he heard this." Runo reply to her as she gets the key and park the bicycle and went to the café.

"We're home!" shout Runo opening the door with the man run towards her and gives her a hug.

"Oh Runo! Alice! I'm so glad that you're here. I have to go out from my office after what your mother told me." said Mr. Misaki giving Runo a bear hug.

"We're okay Mr. Misaki" said Alice giving him a reassuring look

"Yeah dad, we're fine and I can't breathe…" said Runo with her uneasy smile plastered on her face. Mr. Misaki looks at her once more and puts her down.

"Where you girls been? I'm so worried about you." Mrs. Misaki said as she went to the girls and gesturing them to sit down near the counter.

"Sorry about that mom, we have to go to Shun's place to stay for the meantime." said Runo to her mom

"Well, It's a good thing that you hide yourselves there, The presses here are giving us a headache just this noon and takes some time that they manage to go back." state Mrs. Misaki to them

"Yeah we know" said the girls looking at each other

"But we skip our shift, we're sorry." said Alice apologizing for her and Runo

"It's okay just do us a little favor…"said Mrs. Misaki looking at her husband

"We don't want to see those two in this café very often okay?" said her husband to the girls which the girls nodded in agreement with a tint of uneasiness about this.

_*So much for Dan's genius plan*_ thought Runo looking at Alice lowering her head down

"But Dan was the only one they were after, why would Shun be too?" ask Runo to her parents

"Shun just happen to be with him so I guess that counts also…" said Mr. Misaki to them

It's not that he hates them being in here and gives the café some publicly exposure, It's just he thinks it's best to look at the four's safety.

"But that doesn't mean they aren't allowed in this place anymore, tell them to visit seldom to avoid more public 'notice and affection' happen all over again." Mrs. Misaki said to the girls making the girls rekindle their hopes

"Really mom, dad?" ask Runo to them who nodded in reply

"Just make sure that some people didn't notice you two hanging around all the time." said his father winks at Runo who blush at this

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Misaki." said Alice and smiles

"It's okay Alice oh and call us mom and dad next time, you're in the Misaki family now." said Mr. Misaki giving her a reassuring look.

"Speaking of visit, Julie call me to inform you guys that she'll come over to the café." said Mrs. Misaki to them making Runo fill all jumpy inside.

"Really? She's here?" ask Runo to her mother who nodded.

"This is great Alice! I can't wait to introduce to you….wait when she'll come over?" ask Runo to her who shrugs.

"It's a secret Runo, You know her, always full of surprises and still…" said Mrs. Misaki

"Yeah I know, I know…"said Runo and smirks

"Uhh…who's Julie?" ask Alice making the three look at her

"She's a friend and you will meet her soon." said Runo and smiles

"Oh okay…" Alice said as she looks at the window

"Well, come on now, It's time for dinner." said Mrs. Misaki and went inside the dining room followed by three hungry people

* * *

><p>At the dojo with the wind calms their atmosphere with the midnight sky still the same…<p>

"Hey, Do you think that they'll be okay, you know leaving them like that?" said the concern Dan looking at the little garden as they sit on the wooden floor. Shun shrugs it off as he doesn't felt regretful about this.

"You know, you're hard to tell if your concern about them one bit..." said Dan pointing at his calm face as always when…

"Achoo!" Shun sneeze and rub his nose making Dan laughs at him.

"And I think someone tells the same thing to you too." Dan said and grins at Shun who glares at Dan knowing he's referring to Alice.

"Shut up pervert boy." said Shun to him and smug knowing this name call.

"Hey! I'm not a pervert!" shout Dan at him

"Tell that to Runo and not me" said Shun recalling their 'visit' at Runo's house.

"Achoo!" said Dan and cover his nose making Shun smirks at him and chuckles.

"Don't…even…say it" said Dan taking out his handkerchief

And now their friendship sets, let's see how will this turns out of their page to be, with some new companions coming out ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 5<strong>

Well, I can't even say when this is short or long…oh well

Hey guys, so what you guys think? _*Tell me guys if some of the characters are as they say…out of character*_

So this would explain Dan's purpose anyway…well it backfired by Runo XD

But does have a good point in either way…

Huh, Julie will be revealed in the upcoming chapters. I plan Ace to be there in chapter 3 to 4 but remain hidden in the reader's view _*please don't kill me* _and reveal him in this one…with Baron that is and yes, they are hiding for a predictable reason _*fangirls*_

Hahaha…for those who I have message about the idea of updating this is June…well ignore that... hahaha funny really,

I 'was' planning it to update on the said month but some of the reviewers said the magic word _*please* _

First was star bright-708 then shadowwing1994 _*you really need to double that word it didn't you?*_

Then finally at my private message was Akiko Suzuki _*Oh here's your chocolate chips*_

_*Uggh*_ me and my conscience agree to update this sooner….

Not that I blame them but let's just say that it's nice to read the word please _*In my case*_

**And I have some terrible news for the readers:**

Sadly to say that I won't be updating chapter 6 this June….since June would be the start of every author's nightmare…. **SCHOOL**

I guess I would say that I could update it this July or August…I don't know it depends on my schedule since I'm studying at college now *2nd year*

For the readers and for the reviewers, thank you so much for taking your time to read this…type of story

I don't know if you like or dislike this one so tell me via review…or stuff

But I'm planning to finish this story, I've promise

Oh wait I would like to thank:

**Akiko Suzuki, AliceXShunMEGAFan17, **

**star bright-708, shadowwing1994 and to MarshmellowsSleeping for the reviews **

**So until then =D**


	6. For we are meant to be

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone again, Sorry for the super late update and it's a long story actually, but I'll make it short for the readers out there.

School is a task of never ending paperwork, assignments, projects and more, more and more for the sake of my life quizzes. So anyways, this would be the continuation

For the reviews on the current chapter, thank you so much. I'll try my best to message you on how much I appreciate your touching comments…and to review the stories (that I miss so far) Oh darn, I've never knew that there are added stories here too. Well here goes, Sit back and enjoy!

P.S (Hardly to Forget was just a one shot story , Sorry if I didn't inform that earlier.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**For we are meant to be**

_For days have pass, so as we grow_

"I'm done" he said as he sweeps the dirty spot on the floor in the hallway.

"Same here" said Shun as he wipes the top ceiling with ease and jumps reluctantly.

_It's been two weeks that they stay together; enjoying their time being with one another._

"Well, we better stack these up to the storage" Dan said as he went to another hallway to go, follow by Shun who's dusting up his clothes after that.

_Enjoying their time doing the labors on which they agree to manage._

"Have you seen those two?" ask Dan while stacking up the things at the closet. Shun shrugs not knowing where they are right now.

_And as long as they have it all, their friendship will remain or so…._

"Hey guys! I've see that you done a pretty good job in here."Runo compliments to them as they go to their direction. Alice smiles at the place where they cleaned up. She giggles at the boys.

"I've never thought you could take this task seriously." Alice says to them who probably blush after hearing that ecstasy comment from her.

"Well, other than to compare your skills to us, I mean, you've never end up missing one spot girl." comment Dan in return making Runo scratch her head.

"Oh you fellows are not done yet, you still need to go to the garden." she command to them and show her mischievous smile with her eyes close as she rub her hands.

"We've finish cooking some food, so Runo and I will go get the groceries." said Alice smiling at them.

"Can we skip that one and get to lunch already, I'm starving." complain a hungry brown haired boy probably known as Dan looking at Shun. He returns his set of eyes to Runo who's getting her fist ready."

"Let's go Runo." said Alice taking her arm and drags her away not because she saw the very anger on to her but…

"I'll come with you" suggest Shun blocking their path with his serious expression shown. He holds her free hand and looks at her weak smile. She doesn't want to drag him into this one too.

Runo see this and bop Shun's head hard. Luckily, he didn't mind.

"What's that for Runo." ask Alice trying to calm her temper friend from Shun. Runo glare at him once more and reveal her disappointed face to Shun.

"She told you already, me and Alice only, besides you and Dan get to your station and by the way, Dan…" she turns around seeing her naïve yet a cutie boy.

"You better do the gardening or I'll give you a special treatment when we come back." said Runo with a warning message dangles making Dan shiver not knowing what kind of treatment she will give to him now, excluding the hitting on his head, like she did to Shun

"Yes sir!" Dan salutes to her and show his nervous smile uncertain on why he would act like a soldier to his 'commander'. Shun see this and chuckles at him.

"Don't you dare laugh at me." she said in a threatening matter. Shun stands firm and put his left hand near in his forehead, saluting her also, only acted to be a scout.

"Good" said Runo making her exit and recall that she needed Alice to be with her. She turns around seeing the boys still in their respecting standings as Alice does the same also, scared to even disobey her general also known as her strict and compliant friend. Runo see this and laughs at the three.

She walks back and grabs her hand to escort her outside.

"I'm sorry if I laugh at you Runo." said Alice and shows her weak smile again. Runo glance at her face and chuckles, regretting that she mustn't scare Alice like that.

"Come on lieutenant, we have another mission to do." said Runo winking at her back with Alice smiling in return.

And off they go, leaving the boys behind watching their shadows.

"Is it safe to move now?" ask Dan only showing his lips to move an inch trying to maintain his frozen-soldier state.

"I…..think so" said an honorable boy scout and sighs in relief after Runo left them behind, preferably to be his 'scout master' and they regain their freedom of 'movement'.

"Well, we better do this anyway." said Dan opening the storage closet again and get the gardening tools with Shun helping him carry the things.

"Thanks Shun"

He nods then added "I can't believe you have a liking over her." he said while carrying the tools.

"She's a challenge Shun; I might get her soft just like Alice. After all, I am her favourite lover boy." he said showing one of his cheesy grins again. Shun rolled his eyes "Let's go" he said leaving Dan getting the plant pots, some seeds and etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Trees grow leaves and branches, flowers bloom their petals, plants grow from nurture and care and that's the process of it, just like we grow, either to be ripe or to be rotten.<strong>

"I'll take over here and you can do over there." said Shun looking at the huge garden found in the middle of this dojo. He regrets the day that he wanted this place to be so large. He knelt down and removes the weeds and some unwanted trash as Dan does the same. This place is still messy, needs some cleaning.

**Some minutes later**

He wipes his forehead seeing that the weeds and some 'nuisance' are gone. He looks at Dan looking at the grass absently. Shun raise an eyebrow then proceed to trim some plants and more preferably, those bushes.

**Some time passes….**

After that, He sighs in relief and their task was almost complete, all they need to do is to add some flowering plants to have a little upgrade in this garden though they need to be careful, too much will end up over decorating the place.

"I'll get some sticks and stones outside." murmur Dan as he leaves Shun behind. Shun touch his head not because of Runo's 'wrath' earlier but wondering why Dan went silent and serious over this thing, He only knows him in his 'appealing charisma and personality' but this stuff…

_*Who knew*_ he thought as he continues to dig some holes to the ground to get started.

* * *

><p><strong>The daily routine starts at the café as they serve more customers with the assistance of Mrs. Misaki. It's a tiring momentum after they help the boys back there. They agree to one another to keep the boys out of the picture for publicly reason.<strong>

After that, they gather in a living room to eat up their lunch made by Runo's mother after that exhausting afternoon.

Mrs. Misaki looks at the girls as they swallow their food and sighs

"I'm letting you two take a day-off starting today." she suggests for not wanting to see them like this especially if this involves to her daughters. Well, to be clear, they did make this decision in the first place and she just let them do this.

"But, who will help you then mom? Customers are a big thrill today." ask a concern Runo to her who shrugs it off trying to express that she didn't want to them to get worry.

"Well, I guess I have to find someone who can besides…" said Mrs. Misaki and winks at her orange haired girl. Alice sees this and shows her unsure look, not knowing what she's trying to tell her.

Runo look at the two and cross her arms. Alice thought about it and remembers something in mind.

"Nothing you need to get concern Runo…" said Alice and smile at the two.

"Fine" she pouts and closes her eyes. Mrs. Misaki let out a small laugh as she gets the finished dishes and went to the kitchen.

"Oh I almost forgot…" she turns around seeing Alice. "Alice, Deliver the order okay, the address note and the deliveries are at the counter." Alice understands and runs back at the place.

"Wait!" she open her eyes, unfortunately, Alice is too quick to obey a person, much to deliver the order said by her 'second' mother.

"Let her go Runo, She can do it all by herself." said Mrs. Misaki wearing a reassuring look and went back to the kitchen. Runo close her eyes again and a few minutes pass by, something came into her mind.

_*Oh, We're supposed to go back to the dojo…*_ She thought and yawns as she stands up.

"Going somewhere?" ask an anonymous voice calling her name out.

Runo turns and jumps in surprise. The stranger sees this and chuckles.

"I don't know who you are but I have a mallet here so you've better stand and leave right now!" warned Runo to the person and almost forgetting where she put her weapon. Instead, she shows her pair of gripping fists.

"Oh you mean this mallet…" the stranger sarcastically said showing the thing Runo searches for. Then, the stranger coughs trying to impale his lower voice.

Runo examines the stranger and wonder how could that person got that personally…

"I guess, you have forgotten me…Runo." said the stranger to her.

Then, Runo thinks about 'something' that this 'something' is an act but this 'something' is telling her 'something'.

"Dan?" asks Runo to him who shows his smile to Runo who points at his direction.

"Dan. This better not be one of your dumb acts that you play during your…" she stop at her mid-sentence, as this stranger start to laugh in a tone that compares to a pitch of a girl…

"And I thought you're too paranoid to see this…" said the stranger putting off her looks at him and in a minute, A smile was read on her face.

"Huh, even you act like that, your laugh still need some improvement….Julie." Runo said and smiles at her

Julie starts to jump going over the sofa into her best friend, embracing her.

"I've missed you too Julie…" she said catching up her breath.

Julie was still in an emotion based from touching moment. She can't say her words and decided to let her go.

"Oh Julie, It's like I've never seen you for a year! So how are you doing back then?" she asks and wipes her tear away. As Julie was about to say something, she glance at the window and something caught her eye that made her instincts say

_*Uh…oh*_ she thought and look scared at Julie.

"Do me a favor Julie. If someone ask where I go…tell them I go somewhere other than here. Chat you later!" she said and run to hide behind the sofa.

Julie raises an eyebrow and in a nick of time, the doorbell rang. She peeks at the café to see Runo's mother talking to an unknown visitor.

_*A customer? But….it's…*_ she said stopping her line of thoughts as Mrs. Misaki welcomes the visitor slyly. She could see the sadness or disappointment on her face when greeting the person to her.

"And this is Julie, Runo's friend. She just arrive here a minute ago" she introduce to him who examines her further.

"Hey there" he said as he press his sunglasses. She look at this figure like he was a detective wearing a black jacket and that black sunglasses, He will look like one, if he wasn't wearing that rubber shoes and that red cap. He put his hands in the pockets and examines the living room.

"I let you two stay and chat for awhile; I have some things to do." she smile to them as he nodded in reply as she went back to the kitchen for some work.

* * *

><p><strong>She was walking in the sidewalk looking for the house she needs to deliver some food and give her the order as the customer gave her the money and tip.<strong>

As she glances at the next street, she smiles at it then her cellphone rang.

"Hello, its Alice" she said as she put her cellphone near her right ear.

"Yeah, Runo here, Listen, are you still delivering yet?"

"Yeah, I'm done here. I'll go back to the café now." she explains to her

Then her mind got moved by her thoughts, If Alice goes back to the café then they're toast, well in a little heap of trouble terms. She peeks behind her hiding spot to see Julie talking to that guy.

"Listen Alice, I want you to back to Shun's place instead. You understand?" she said stuttering at the minute making Alice trigger her questions

"You want me to go ahead now? But what about you?" she ask with concern

"He's here Alice and I don't think he would just prevent our little excuse now that easily." said Runo trying to blend her natural and calm voice trying to conceal this from her concern best friend.

"Listen Alice, I'm going to be okay, just a tiny problem I can handle. I'll be fine." said Runo saying to her who is not sure about this decision of the blue haired girl.

"..."

"I know Alice; I guess I should explain this to him. We can't hide this anymore. They need to know. So just go….Bye"

Alice nodded in agreement and puts down her phone as Runo does the same, ending their conversation. She felt sad but is for the sakes then her pair of eyes happens to look at the store. She regains her happiness in her heart and went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes beauty is not something that you take personally nor will it give anyone the inspiration they needed. It's something that he cares and watches them bloom in sight and you wait for it to grow in tranquility, like a flower that cannot be touch in the middle of spring.<strong>

"Finally, I'm done." he said as he patches up the hole with the remaining plant. He looks at the garden once more seeing sets of flowers arrange with a variety of colors, smells and accordance. He hadn't known to be the best gardener in the dojo but he did it nicely.

"Then he heard a clap from the corner, He sighs heavily in annoyance forgetting his hard work and cross his arms.

"You know, we're going to finish this sooner if you…" he trail his eyes with hers.

"Hi Alice" he said still holding that cold expression

"Hi Shun" she smiles at him and stop clapping at him as he gaze the place.

"I never knew you're a gardener too." she said sheepishly and went down to see the flowers.

"Wow, you even have these yellow bell flowers too?" she asks innocently which he nodded in reply. Then he felt his stomach grumbles soundly.

Alice let out a small giggle as Shun shows some tint of blush in his cheeks. Lucky for him, Alice is too busy examining the said flowers.

"Want to have lunch with me? We can share together." he asks kneeling down before her. She creeps a blush also and that's how Shun return with a chuckle.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I ate lunch already. Go ahead. I'll just sit here." said Alice and smile at him once more. Shun sighs and went back inside to get something to eat though he only wish that he could eat his lunch with Alice too.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Runo was still hiding behind the sofa and try her best not to be shown to them while Julie was busy trying to keep him a part of her talking company…well to be exact.

"I want to have a word with her….privately." he said with his voice blends with the silent and gloomy atmosphere that made Julie gulps but try to discard it.

"For the last time sir, SHE IS NOT LIKE HERE okay?" she said with her bubbly voice tingling with annoyance over this guy.

"Well, I'll just have to wait for her when she comes back. I want to have a little chat with her and her other friend….privately." he said as he press his sunglasses and show his smirks.

He looks at the place seeing 3 available seats vacant for him to do his wait. He went for it. Julie notices this and gasps as he went to the direction Runo's hiding. She uses her brain and then came upon a thought.

"Please don't go there!" she shouts at him who turn around.

"And why not?" he ask with an eyebrow raise and cross his arms.

"Because…There's a giant rat hiding behind that sofa!" shriek Julie or squeak at the top of her voice making the 'visitor' stand back and run to hide behind the silver-haired girl.

_*Phew that was close…Thanks Julie*_ thought Runo and sighs in relief and listen to their conversation.

"I never knew this place is a vermin free zone!" Why didn't these girls tell me about this?" he exclaims wanting to know what's going on.

"Well you see…uhh…this place is pack with food right? So this giant rat came like last…last year!" explains Julie and saw the Runo's mallet again. She grabs it and makes it look like she's serious.

"We've been like hunting down this pest…for like forever! It's been a troublesome and she never stop eating so many food here…not to mention some furniture and people too!" she whispers loudly in his ear that made him getting some goose bumps and happen to see a weapon.

"Wait…so this pest eats people and eat furnitures…and eat too much food and it's a she? A girl?" the stranger asks as he grabs the broom and looks at Julie.

"Yes! I mean No! She's not a girl! What gave you that idea?" she shouts and clasps her mouth and looks at the sofa.

_*Julie…You better have a good explanation on why you would make this story of yours*_ thought Runo as she started to boil up her temper again.

"But you said 'she'…" he said and bravely steps forward when

"No! Don't go there! She's very dangerous!" explains Julie as she pulls his jacket. He looks at her and looks confused on why she would not exterminate this pest sooner.

"Not only has she done that…but…uh...she…uhh…eat popular boys too…and uh she steals things and become a leader of a syndicate that strangles people a lot!" she explains to him quite ideally that made him

"Wow, that giant rat is super dangerous, is she that ugly? Smelly and stuff?" he ask to her again.

"Yeah, She's 10 times worst than a look of an ordinary rat!" she squeaks her voice again only hoping that he could buy that, only it cover up his ears and not at her reply.

Unaware of them, Runo just heard enough of this bluffing and this story Julie made up like seconds ago. Releasing up her anger is scary but releasing up her anger and temper is a bad idea.

"Julie! How dare you call me a super smelly, ugly, lusting for furnitures giant rat!" she exclaims to them who gasps at her angry character with her eyes showing annoyance and grudge as she shoves away the sofa with ease and getting her fist ready.

The two of them exchange looks with the visitor showing his confused look again and ask

"Uh…Julie is it? Are you sure she's a giant rat? She looks more than a giant pig."

"It was supposed to be a giant rhino." suggests Julie knowing this a lot.

Runo just had enough with these non sense taunts, She ignore the part where she would hide from this clueless idiot she called 'friend' who laughs at her.

"That's it Dan! You're going down! Rah!" she shouts at him with her whole presence steaming and charge with full force.

"Haha…Hey I'm only ki…" and with effort, Runo grabbed his arm tightly and twirl him in multiple 360 degrees and shove him out of the door leaving Dan totally hurt and identify.

_*Oh my gosh! It's Dan Kuso*_ she shrieks at her brain as she saw his brown hair and eyes as he unconsciously remove his disguise. She looks at Runo who was staring at her angrily.

"You're next…" Runo murmurs through her teeth as she slowly walks to her direction and grips her fist again.

"Eek!" she runs for her life with Runo chasing her around.

"You still need to adjust your temper issues! You're still the same Runo" she giggles as she skilfully avoiding her.

"Heh, that wouldn't stop me for strangling you." shouts Runo as they start chasing each other playfully around the house with Runo's mother watch them in awe.

_*Ughh, Do I even deserve this? Runo better have a good explanation for this*_ thought an angry Dan as he scratch his head touching the heat part.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice was still observing the garden Shun had made. She really love watching these flowers in bloom as she smiles genuinely. Then something came in her mind…and heart…<strong>

Something very tingly, she smiles and went back to the dojo to get something and someone.

As she gets her stuff, she went to the dining room where Shun was supposed to be with his lunch…Unfortunately….

_*Huh, He's not here* _she thought as she scans around the place to find him but her eyes didn't see him here. Well there is a thing called 'disappear in thin air' for Shun's case.

"Wonder where he went?" she murmurs to question Shun's whereabouts and just go back to the garden and do what she was suppose to do.

And after that

She had done her work…

"I wonder if Shun will like it, better find him to know out for sure..." thought Alice and sighs and walks back at the place then her mind went to something…a flashback.

"Runo is taking awhile back at the café, I only hope that Dan can bear this…" she thought and smiles slyly. To be honest, it was her idea to keep the boys out of the café with a little help from Runo due to her begging. She remember her 'secondary' mother on not to let the boys go there anymore but she did say that they could come there, just not daily due to Dan's rating popularity and Shun being Dan's best friend but still for their sakes?

Then unconsciously knowing she found herself outside of the dojo. She rubs her eyes and thinks she's daydreaming again or not but her pair of sight didn't make tricks on her as she saw Shun sitting on the tree's branch. Alice smiles sheepishly as she recalls that Shun did inform her that whenever he wanted to be alone 'often', He would sit there quietly…

Shun gaze lazily again at the sky and said

"I finish my lunch so I'm here to relax a bit." Then Alice went to the said tree and lean on the tree's thick lower part bark as she put down her things. Shun saw this and his mind is already filled with curiosity as she saw Alice carrying that stuff so he went down to join her. Shun rested his back as she watch Alice brought a huge notebook or more like a drawing pad in her hands as she use her pencil to withhold on what she's about to draw.

He look aimlessly on what Alice is trying to draw on her drawing book not knowing on her true imposition of what she was about to draw. Instead, He watches her presence instead.

Alice giggles consciously knowing that Shun is watching her.

"I just got inspire by your garden so I draw little details about it." she said while handing him some other artwork she made earlier and continue.

"This next art will be customizing once I finish it. I need you to tell me what you think okay?" she said to him who nod effortless and gaze at her drafts.

Alice see Shun's lazy figure as he lay on that soft grass with his eyes focus on her drawings.

"This is some nice drafts" said Shun and let out a small smile as he turns the pages.

Alice start to creep a blush still can't explain why she felt it; either is Shun's compliment on her drawings or was it Shun himself. She shook her head trying to conceal this and held her pencil and starts to draw…

_*Huh, She even put here in detail view*_ he thought and something popped clouds near to his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he shouts at his ear with his 'fork' pointing his right cheek.

"Ouch that hurts!" he shouts to him that made Alice look at him confused. Shun side his head and says "Nothing". Alice eyed at him once more and shrugs it off in an instant.

"Earth to Shun! Are you awake for the whole time in your life?" he shouts at Shun again as another mist of clouds popped near to his other shoulder.

"Be nice Devil Shun…He's thinking over this carefully." He suggest with his halo twinkling atop of his head.

"Hey I'm only saying this…"

"Devil Shun! What are you doing here?" shout the little figure as he appears next to the devil.

_*Okay, what's just going on here*_ thought Shun as he start to get the very nerve between these or his three 'companions' on his shoulders.

"You're supposed to…"

"Yeah, yeah don't tell me what to do…Dan." He pouts mockingly and disappear leaving his little companions with Shun.

_*Okay, Tell me what's going on here*_ he thought with the two little people looking at the ninja.

"Hello? Are you even aware that you're talking to your conscience right now?* shout the 'devil' Dan and mock at him reluctantly.

"Please devil Dan, refrain yourself from this and discuss this in a straight and proper way." said the 'angel' Shun and look at Shun and smile.

_*Do I look that smart and cute yet innocent if I were an angel*_ Shun the ninja thought that made 'angel' Shun chuckles.

"Yes, we were created from your other personality and emerge as your secondary mind helper, refer as conscience that is why we could have the same idea and thoughts running on our minds right now."

_*But what's that 'devil' Dan doing in my mind here, He's not me and neither he had my personality.*_ thought Shun absurd with the little 'devil' Dan.

"Actually, You and him do but in different concepts. You both have a personality that think and act naturally. Dan is with you, you remember him time by time and well that made his appearance as your second conscience mix with your 'natural' character." 'Angel' Shun explain that made Shun want to tell his conscience to explain this in a brief yet understandable meaning of his words.

"It means I'm your real, idealistic, negative identity of your true self but my appearance made it look like Dan because you made me from your long term memory doofus!" shout the 'devil' Dan that earn him a glare from Shun the ninja for shouting at his right ear.

"Besides, we are not here to discuss this boring matter and other things that will make this conversation up. It's about what are you planning with her…" said the 'devil' Dan and smirks, same side with the 'angel' Shun.

_*Woah! Wait! I didn't know that I have feelings for her though I begin to like her from the start*_ he shouts at his mind yet questioning himself that made the two figures grin.

"Dude, face it, that is what you call a foolish love at first" explain the angel Shun.

"Don't you mean, a foolish like at first sight" correct the devil Dan that made both Shuns rolled their eyes.

_*It was suppose to be love at first sight*_ thought Shun as he remember the orange haired girl meeting her at the ice cream parlor. A kind person, a rare sight to seen in his life, no not the ice cream she gave to him.

"See, even you know it…Now here's you should do." said the devil Dan with Shun snap his thoughts.

"You should kiss her on the lips!" he suggests that made Shun raise his back from the ground.

_*What?*_ He shouts in his mind as the angel Shun shook his head.

*Tsk…tsk…tsk* thought the angel Shun that made devil Dan look at him and growl with a tint of annoyance for knowing his contrasting attitude.

"We all heard that, Got any better idea?" ask the devil Dan to the angel Shun.

"That's a very inappropriate way…I mean kiss her so sudden. A bad idea that'll make a girl slap your face hard. Ouch!" he said in disappointment.

_*Really*_ thought Shun the ninja knowing Alice couldn't hurt a person, even a fly, even the slightest…or so he thought after he heard that from his 'good' conscience.

"No, not like that! You mustn't do that Shun." He said with Shun sighs in relief making a thought that this is a good, understandable fellow of him for concealing his true assessments or feelings.

"First thing first, Go next to her and wrap her waist and let an embrace for a hug" angel Shun provides a good suggestion that made Shun.

_*Do I even need to do this? I don't want to show her that I truly care and worry over a friend of mine*_ he thought as he saw his two 'consciences' glare each other.

"No I say kiss her on the lips!" argue the 'devil' Dan.

"Nu uh...Hug her body first!" argue the 'angel' Shun countering the devil back.

"Hug her!"

"No kiss her!"

"Hug"

"Kiss"

"Hug" said 'angel' Shun repeating his words again.

"Kiss" 'devil' Dan argues back to the angel.

"I say this again and again and I say hug her body first!"

"No! No! I say kiss her roughly and…"

"No hug body!"

"No kiss lips!"

"Body!"

"Lips!"

"Body!"

"Lips!"

"Body…"

"Lips…"

On the other hand, Shun was having a hard time to concentrate on whether he should keep his conscience down, He sighs and watch over Alice almost finishing her artwork. As the final stroke down up, She smiles and looks at her piece.

"Well, I'm done Shun…I'm about to show it but don't uhh...Laugh at it okay?" she said uncertain on how to explain this to Shun. Just as about she flips her drawing book…

"Lips!"

"No Body!" said the 'angel' Shun

"Fine! Body it is!" Shun the ninja shouts as he raise his body, standing in his feet and glares at his left and right shoulders.

_*I swear, I'm going to…*_

"Shun? What body?" she asks as her eyes met with his glazing honey brown eyes. Shun gulps and started to get 'chilly' trying to think on how to explain this to her.

"Uh...Well…uhh..." he scratches his head and thinks on how to explain this to her. Instead, He shows his emotionless face and cross his arms.

Alice see this and giggles as he show his 'posture' again though some time before, She glance at him who look kind of startle over his shoulders. As much as she wanted what's going on.

"Well, Show it" and she show to Shun the picture she made.

Shun eyed this and a smirk appear on his face and began to ask

"I don't know how you do it but I could tell that you are a fast pace drawer…" he comment that made Alice tickle her soul.

"Well…I don't know why I draw you instead, I 'was' planning' to draw the place when I happen to see you. I kind of change of mind and I draw you instead though it's still incomplete." She explains to him.

"How come?" he asks with concern.

"I only draw you. I didn't have the time to think on what background should be..." and she smiles sheepishly that made Shun sighs.

"You'll figure it out. I knew you could do it…" he said and yawns as he lay back at the soft grass with his two 'consciences' with him.

"I don't know why you still didn't say to her that…" as he say something.

I don't want to be a spoil to her art, she can think up something lovely." Shun whispers to his 'angel' Shun.

"Well, I'm tired of blabbering anyways so I'll see you guys later." said the 'devil' Dan and poofs away from where he belong (Shun's brain)

"And you?" Shun asks as he raise an eyebrow to him.

"I'm going too, you're kind of tired and so my body response to yours. I'll go back…but" said the angel Shun and sighs.

"I still want to see you hug her..." he suggests making Shun curve a small smile in his face.

"It can wait but I'm not hugging her because I like… like her but as a friend." He said making his conscience rolled his eyes and popped out of his sight.

Shun sighs in relief and closes his eyes.

Alice watches her 'model' and smiles as she was having second thoughts on her mind.

"How about I should draw Shun in a forest scene." She mumurs to herself or someone else.

"How about a forest view with you sitting next to him." said the 'angel' Dan as he observes the drawing and grins

"I don't know maybe Shun wouldn't like that idea of putting me in it…" she whispers uncertain about this idea of his.

"Well, I don't think Shun would disregard that, right Shun?" ask 'angel' Dan to Shun.

"Humph." He breathes heavily hard as he wonders why he would join their conversation though he is the topic of their talk.

"Come on Shun, Those pair of horns and with your 'fork' thingy won't blend to your concern to Alice here." said 'angel' Dan to the two that made Alice tint of pink blush and so was him.

"Oh yeah, and I don't think that halo and your pair of angel wings of yours won't go for your kind of personality and your looks." he said trying to seal his blush and stare at Alice. He wonders why he had to put Dan an 'angel' here and ended up…

"Heh…Someone's grouchy in this peaceful day." said the angel Dan as he looks at him.

"Because I hate the part that you're ruining my day!" argue the 'devil' Dan back.

"Because you always think I am!" shouts the 'angel' Dan.

Alice began to wonder that this two are disturbing and annoying ever since they came like a few minutes ago. Instead, she focus on the drawing she was about to finish.

"It's true!"

"Well, how about I give you something special today." said the 'angel' Dan as use his 'powers' to summon a figure.

Devil Shun widen his mouth open as he identify who or what is behind those clouds Dan made.

"There you are Dan. Why you're here anyway? You're supposed to be on…"

"Yeah…Yeah…I know, me and Shun was having a little chat here." said the angel Dan and disappears out of their sight leaving the two behind.

"Sorry Alice if I'm late, I have a mind trip over Runo and Dan's mind awhile ago." said 'angel' Alice that made Alice snap out of her focus and look at her right shoulder.

_*Huh, I have a conscience that looks like me?*_ ask Alice the painter to her thoughts that made the 'devil' Shun smirks as 'angel' Alice raises an eyebrow.

"Uhmm, Yes? I don't know I guess I'm part of your personality and so was Shun here, your other personality?" explains the angel and wonder if she's right then devil let out a small chuckle.

"Such gullible girl you are Alice…" 'Devil' Shun commented and stare at the two.

_*Hey! We heard that!*_ they thought in unison as Shun made his way to where his 'angel' Alice stands.

"Come on girl, we have a date remember?" he said and wraps her waist.

"Uhmm…We do?" ask the 'angel' Alice showing her puppy eyes to him.

_*Man, She is just too easy to deal with*_ he thought and shows one of his' mischievous' smiles to her.

_*I'm too easy to deal with?*_ 'Angel' Alice wonder in mind as to why he would thought that.

"Something tells me that we'll have a 'fun' passionate time tonight." devil Shun states and smell her neck that made Alice giggles.

"Stop pretending, you know what I mean besides, we are meant to be together." he whispers huskily in her right ear which his 'angel' nodded in reply and both of them disappear out of sight.

_*Huh, What did the devil Shun meant we are meant to be*_ Alice the painter wonder as she gazes at the sleeping Shun laying on that soft, mild grass until an idea popped in her thoughts.

"Of course, I just need to draw that grass, why didn't I think of that?" she murmurs and began to stroke lines on her drawing book.

As she finishes her 'art', she looks at it once more and began to think out of the blue.

_*What is this query feeling I'm having no, that I wanted or needed to draw myself in this one, but I swear not to, it's just selfish but everyone is selfish, including me*_ she thought as she saw Shun rubbed his eyes and watch the sun setting down.

"It's late Alice, we should go back to the dojo." said Shun as he approach her and looks at her drawing.

"Huh, me and the grass, Cool" said Shun and looks at her in deep thought as he reads her sad face.

"Something the matter?" asks Shun to her who still in deep thought. Shun thinks of 'it' and began to chuckles.

"If you're worry about Runo for the third time again, she'll be fine with Dan. I know my best friend; He never wanted someone close to him…" as he about to continue

"It's not that…" said Alice to him

"Then what's the long face?" Then the orange haired girl explain the matter making Shun sighs out and shook his head as he put his right arm on her shoulders.

"I'm okay with it Alice, As long as you're not exaggerating or anything." said Shun still hiding his ecstasy inside his heart,

"I'm glad that you agree with me putting myself in a picture of you. I can't let myself draw over it without your word." she explains the reason to Shun.

"Shouldn't you be deciding that to yourself?" ask Shun to her

"Well, let's just say I don't like myself being drawn over my art." said Alice with Shun cross his arms still not convince of her reply.

"Is that so? Then why would you want yourself in that drawing now? " he asks sarcastically with his eyes filled with gleaming curiosity.

"Well, I wanted to be with someone if I want to portray myself in it and since you and I were friends. I want to feel that over my art with you." said Alice and shows her natural yet sweet smile and looks at his honey brown eyes.

Shun stumbles or jump-off imaginary as to why she would want to be with him, a ninja, an emotionless partner, a person whom she met accidentally in that place.

Then something came in his mind;

He slides his body pulling their distance while Alice is waiting for him though she still avoiding his gaze then something happen;

Shun wraps his arms around her waist as Alice froze at her sit still not knowing what to react but subconsciously her hands went to his chest as she lay her head on it.

Then a few minutes after…

"Shun? Why did you decide to do this?" she asks as she starts to snuggle to him.

"Well, I wanted to be with someone if I want to and not by force. Remember Alice, Listen to yourself for once and act how to be 'selfish'." suggests Shun as he stroke her orange curl strands going to her ear. Shun preferably knows Alice for quite a short time for now so a little remark he gave now should give her what she needed.

"Then you do know that you're hugging me? Right?" asks Alice and giggles at him making Shun

"Sorry, I shouldn't do this to you." he said as he let go of her only realizing what he did to her.

"Oh it's okay Shun. It's not bothering me…Well we better cook our dinner tonight." said Alice packing up her things.

_*I guess even my words doesn't bother her, A sweet nature girl, I see*_ thought Shun and stretch his body up with the sky turns blue.

"Uh Shun, If there would be a time that I wanted you as a model for my art again, you would do that right?" ask Alice and blush with Shun smirking and nod without a word spoken.

Alice let out a small chuckle as she remembers the time she ask this to Runo too who accept her plea, then a memory lighten her mind.

Then Shun's cellphone rang. Shun rolled his eyes and press its button to see a message, Dan's message.

_"Hey buddy, uh yeah. I should say that I'm sorry for ditching you at our garden sessions earlier but I'll make it up to you someday. Well anyways, I decided to take Runo and her pal Julie to the dojo and have a little 'fun' tonight and Ace will come too! Well gotta go!, I need to save my load balance dude, see ya =D"_

_Dan_

Shun read the message again as Dan mention Runo with her arrival friend not to mention Ace, the one whom Alice and Runo talk and tell about them before.

"Really Ace is here, Oh joy!" said Alice as she reads the message also and giggles. He could have sworn that he felt another gap in his heart again but this time is different, it was something else that made it and not his own demise.

Then they came upon the door to Shun's home.

"Did Dan tell you the time they're coming here? I had to make arrangements tonight." ask Alice to him who shrug it off and pouts still wondering why would Dan, Then something or someone open the door. Shun felt a fast instinct and grabs Alice arms and swoop in his side in time for someone…

"Hahaha ! Runo you're so..."

"Come back here Dan!" shouts Runo running after his guitarist boy and happen to see Shun and Alice.

"There you two are Alice and Shun? Why are you…are…you…" she stops in her sentence seeing this in front of her. Her best friend getting touch by a…

"Uhh….Is not what you think?" he explains questioning himself at the same time.

"Arggh! Get away from my best friend you ninja lusting over…" as Alice heard of this. She turns around to see a temper blue haired girl.

"Runo! He happens to pull me when Dan open the door and run not knowing I'm in front of him. He only wanted me to get away and not touch my…"

"Oh Alice, You're too caring to forgive and forget over your friends especially him! But I swear, I saw what I saw…" said Runo positively as he glares at Shun who only raise an eyebrow not showing any scared expressions at all. Then Runo turn her pace to Dan who was panting at the while.

"I swear, if you plan to take Alice and make her yours like an innocent doll then you are going down! Literally!" she warns as she steps forward getting herself ready. Alice looks and reads Shun's face who doesn't want to get his good looks kick by this violent girl. Then Shun made an idea

_*It's risky, but it's worth a try*_ Shun thought and quickly carry Alice in bridal style and both run away from Runo stealthily.

"Get back here!" she shouts at Shun who was going towards Dan's direction in which Alice was still in a confused state right now.

"She's all yours man and your problem!" said Shun giving his Alice to Dan who reluctantly carry her now with his mind saying *what?* As he watches Shun running away.

"Uhmm Dan?" ask Alice looking at the hot-boiled steaming Runo

"Oh now I see! You order Shun to give Alice to you! You really do have a strange liking over girl. Rah!" shout Runo hastily to him.

"Wait? What? No I don't! I like…Man Alice you're heavy." compliment Dan to her who creep a blush and says

"Dan put me down now before…"

"Not time for that! Run!" he said running away from Runo.

"Shun! This is not what I meant "for what I make it up to you someday" shouts Dan at his best friend who probably ignore him for not wanting Runo's bad side.

Upon their view, someone is watching this scene and squeals.

"They're just so cute!" said Julie and shows her little dance to him who raise an eyebrow and just watch them carefully.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 6<strong>

**First of all I would like to thank the following reviewers for their recent reviews =)**

**RockyBlue DanxRuno**

**shadowwing1994**

**MarshmellowsSleeping**

**Starbright-708**

**Akiko J. Suzuki and finally kristen**

Who most of them say the word 'please' hahaha, Sorry for the late update you guys. Let's just say my course is as high as credential to achieve.

**May I ask to all of the readers out there:** What did anyone mean by a **writer's block?** I read most of author's notes about this. Well I should know about this since I'm an author and all but I'm not really having any information for that plus I don't know anything about this stuff yet. If you may know about this, just pm me okay guys? Thank you =)

Sorry for the long chapter, *crap* and I shouldn't be putting you guys read this entirely with your weary eyes and all *yeah I almost lose my vision due to this* and correct me if there are grammar mistakes *too busy*

So hope I could update chapter 7 soon and review some stories but time is not on my side anymore. I would tell when I would update chapter 7 in my profile (maybe September or October)

God Bless to all of you =), until then ^^


	7. Only for you

**Recap: **Dan and the others are planning to have fun at Shun's dojo. Runo happen to abuse Dan yet again when she spotted Shun accidentally touch on Alice's _ that made her furious on going offensive to the two with Julie and Ace watching them.

Thank you guys for the wait. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Only for you**

**And these friends of mine started their conversation and fun!**

"This is Alice and Alice, this is Julie…" Runo introduces the two in which they greet and meet back at each other.

"Nice to meet you Alice"

"Likewise" as she smiles in front of her. Then came upon a thought from the silver haired girl _*Funny, Is it me or did I heard that voice before. Come to think of it, She look familiar as well*_ as she look back at the orange haired girl as her eyes change course to Ace.

"So where's your mates?" asks Julie to the all knowing popular green haired band member.

"Well Baron is still in the crib and I haven't got a call from Mira since she's busy dealing with her father's store and I should ask you the same thing to Dan…" he points as he scan the living room seeing three girls in front of him only.

"Well Dan and Shun will be back….eventually." state Runo as she felt some vibrating on her heart and soul yet a bad way. Alice sees this and sighs sawing that 'mischievous smile' she was wearing on that face.

"That's not a good way to treat our friends Runo especially to Dan" said Alice and frowns at the blue haired girl.

"Yeah! Like who would see a girl owning two boys at the same time…" said Julie supporting Alice's back knowing that 'violence' Runo did to them.

"I just gave them wedgies and poke their eyes."said Runo as she cross her arms with a victory smile shining on her face.

"Not to mention more wedgies and more eye poking…"

"Don't forget about the mallet part…"

"And the time when Runo almost had their ba—"

"Okay that's enough!" shouts Runo and glares at the two who began to sweat as it drops on their face one by one predicting the bad effect of their bickering.

"Please Runo, If you want to be a real friend to them, at least show some affection and love." said Alice and giggles with Runo creep a variety of blushes.

"Well they deserve it for doing that to you Alice." said Runo as she only knows what's right on her perspective to Alice, an innocent girl whom she must protect from dangers. A blue haired girl who obliges to do what's right and what's wrong to her much to Alice's dismay.

"They didn't do it on purpose"

"You've sounded that you're concealing their doings to you."

"Because it was not how it happens…it was…"

"You know either you wanted to be a friend to them and not me instead." state Runo and sighs for this character of hers. Julie looks at them and shrieks.

"Come on girls, let's not fight over this one and let's have some fun!"state Julie and show them a box.

"I agree." with Ace nods as Julie squealing at him for a particular reason.

Meanwhile the ninja and a cutie happen to eavesdrop the entire conversation outside the living room.

"Man, if I know any better, we might not want to hang around with Runo all the time." Dan said and sighs as he lean on the wall.

"Same here, I rather have Alice, plus…"

"Huh, What?" said Dan surprise to hear this to his silent friend.

Shun see this and chuckles "I think you and Runo are quite a fit for each other. A naïve yet talented charmer and a blue haired girl with temper issues." compliment Shun for only Dan to

"Hey I'm not that dense!" Dan argues to Shun who let out a smirk.

"You're right pervert." said Shun as he peeks at the living room.

Dan let out a small sigh and wonders

_*Even though I began to hate that blue haired girl, For some reason, I wanted to be with her more. I receive too much care and attention lately but not until I met her…She's the only one who really abuse me but…I feel like I wanted to be like that.*_

And he close his eyes.

"Only for you, I would do anything to make you feel that I'm still right here beside you" murmur Dan to his teeth.

Shun was known to have sharp sense and he pretty much heard what Dan's whispering about. He was thinking about the same thing as well, this time it was Alice but for some odd reason. He doesn't think nor feel about it when Ace came around earlier.

The moment Alice met him here, He felt like a ghost around him. Alice didn't flinch when Shun's here and there. Then came upon his eyes that intriguing him. Ace whispers to her delicate ear that made Alice giggle at him and let out her laugh as he whispers more.

_*I swear I'm going to strangle him when he does that a little more*_ he thought when

"Hey Shun, What are you looking at?" ask Dan with Shun and his piercing golden orbs of jealousy pattern with his eyes still focusing on those two.

Dan sees this and bulge his eyes out only realizing this now.

"Shun, if you want to step out, that's okay but we might get hurt again!" shout Dan as he hold his right arm firmly.

Shun felt this and glares again switching his sight on Dan. "I don't care about it. I only wanted to be there. I been waiting for so long and I think the time is right. It's time for me to be tough."

"Well tough guts but we don't have tough luck to avoid Runo!"

"I know about that either!" argue Shun and swipe his arm from Dan's grip.

"Wait? What?" ask Shun only realizing the previous statement Dan made. Dan raises an eyebrow and open his mouth.

"For our sakes and **pride**, Let us not make an appearance in front of Runo. We might get ourselves whoop again." state Dan pointing at Runo who was talking to Julie and Ace. Shun heard this and slap his think forehead. He doesn't blame Dan who probably has no idea of whom he was talking about earlier.

"Dan, I'm not planning to revenge on Runo nor will take risks of going for her. I'm referring to Ace, your bandmate." he said and sighs again

"Ohh…" said Dan opening his mouth again and happen to peek at the door seeing Ace talking to Alice. "I see" and show his smirks knowing what Shun had in mind now.

"You like her, do you?" tease Dan to Shun. "No" said Shun pointing out his simple answer

"If you say so…" said Dan and smile at him in a non-chillingly way. Shun glance at Dan's face and thought _*Dan….don't* _

"Hey Alice!" shouts Dan and waves in which the group manage to hear his voice. Alice smiles at them and thought _*Good, He finally show up*._ Runo sees this and grumbles behind with Julie waving at them. Ace prefers to stay his 'coolness' not compare to Shun.

Then Alice stands up and walks toward them that made Shun getting some pump in his heart.

"There you are, I've been looking for you two awhile ago." she said and glance at Dan who gesture saying

"Sorry about that, Hey wanna chat for a minute?" asks Dan and held out his right hand.

"Sure I wanted to talk and ask you anyway." she said that made Dan a little surprise over that. She took his hand and leads him somewhere leaving Shun who watch them behind.

**Few Minutes Later**

_*What just happen?*_ he thought secretly wondering why Alice didn't have a chance to look at him for a second.

**After 20 Minutes**

He give it some thought "Maybe being a pervert wasn't such a bad idea" he whispers murkily and decided to join Runo's group.

* * *

><p><strong>This is perfect, just as I planned of, sort of. I lead Dan to the kitchen.<strong>

"In here…" said Alice as she held his arm and escorts him in the kitchen and close the door.

"Uhh…" was the only thing he said as he saw Alice gesturing him to come closer to her.

"I have something to tell you. I wanted you to be the first to hear this." said Alice as she focuses on Dan's hazel brown eyes and holds his right hand.

Dan was thinking _'something'_

"Uh, Alice, Maybe this is not the best place to you know, do this?" he said asking himself and gulps.

"No Dan, This is a perfect opportunity to tell you this and don't ruin it for me." she said and squeeze his hand tightly and step forward to him and whispers "Trust me"

And Dan began to think that _'something'_ again.

"You know the reason why Runo and I wanted to be here in Wardington?" she asks as she lets go of him much to Dan and his thoughts he made earlier.

"Yeah and I could tell that both of you really have a huge liking over me." he said proudly yet boastful that made Alice stare at him confused and thinks on why he would say that to her face.

"Whatever you think Dan right now, stop it because this is not all about you. It's about Runo." she said with Dan feeling a little scared after hearing that certain name of that girl. He didn't like this feeling at all but.

"What about her? Well to be clear. Runo care for you sometimes well overprotective if you ask me and Shun." he said and cross his arms wondering on that attitude of his blue haired girl.

"Sorry about that Dan. She just has that nature that always thinks for our sakes." she said and smiles.

"Well not me and Shun..."

"I knew she didn't mean it and I think you know that too except the part she almost eye poke and kick your bu—"

"Yeah! Yeah! I forgive her for that." he said and stares at her

_*I guess even at your different attitude, you still care others rather than yourselves*_ he thought as he thought that these girls are a true kind of gently persons.

"You see I've planned this idea of going here because of Runo…"

"I'm listening." and raise his eyebrow.

"Well, you said before that you're going to leave Wardington after a month right? In which that day we would say goodbye to you, especially Runo. She will miss you too."

"Yeah and…?"

"Do me a favor Dan" as Alice look at his pair of eyes "I want you to spend more time with Runo while you're still here."

"Because…?" as Dan thought about this curiously.

"The day you leave this place would be the day we celebrate Runo's _special day_." said Alice and felt disappointed to say this to Dan who reluctantly said after hearing those last paired words.

"_Special day?_ You mean…"

"Her _birthday_, I want to make her day so great so I plan to buy those plane tickets, went here and spend her day with her family. It's kind of lonely that we enjoy ourselves spending her special day on Russia." said Alice and sighs before she continue.

"That's when you and Shun came along, then I kind of adjust the plans I made for her but since you're leaving, I guess my plan wouldn't go as plan anymore." she said as she gazes at the window seeing the stars of this midnight time.

"I'll do it." he said with his trusting note sounding his words. Then Dan asks "Does Runo knows that I'm leaving soon?" he said to Alice who shook her head not knowing the answer. "I'm not sure Dan but let's keep it a secret from her, to be safe. I don't want her to feel…"

"Trust me Alice! You can count on me!" He said and grins at her that made Alice smiles at him back.

"I could always count on you Dan." and with her face gleam her true one of a kind smile yet after she heard those words coming out of his mouth. He kept his promise to a friend. A friend who meant everything for her.

* * *

><p>"So where do you want to go Runo?" He said with his hand holding her hand that made Runo blush.<p>

"How about we start at the park to get some fresh air." she said and drags him to that place with him looking at the blue haired girl in awe and they both start their time and day in the morning still bright.

* * *

><p><strong>Things start from the beginning and ends with a good start like how we turn things around to make it good for our story. If only we add a bad part of our story, we learn how and when to make it good again and make it a last time for us. Like life itself, we face in our book of stories unraveling its true colors.<strong>

"Why we're doing this again?" ask Shun to Alice as he watch her adjust the player.

"Come on, We need to pick a perfect song for Runo's birthday" she said and giggles a she get herself ready.

"But….I…uhh…is this consider too? I'm not really a good dancer." He said not wanting to be part of her idea. Two reasons:

_*I can't dance and that would make me feel embarrass on front of her*_ he thought and huffed to think on the bright side as Alice turns the music on.

"At least Julie is in the cake shop and Ace is buying some things at the party store. No one will watch me and my childish act" he murmurs with Alice in front of him.

"Okay let's do this." said Alice as she places both of her hands on his shoulder. Shun see this and felt his body tense a bit.

"Errr..." and **place his hands on her shoulders** that made Alice look embarrass yet confused on Shun's action.

"Uhh…Shun, You're supposed to **put your hands on my waist**." she whispers to him and giggles softly. Shun heard this and felt a blush in his cheeks and shook it off.

"I knew that!" he said harshly and put his hands on her waist. He looks at Alice saying

"I'm sorry; I didn't know that you don't dance Shun. You're the only one I could think of planning this." she said and frowns before her. Shun slowly put her chin up making her look at his honey brown eyes.

"Because I don't dance at all. If I know that you'll be my partner then I should start practicing." he said with his seriousness round up in his expression that made her cheer her up a little as Shun return his left hand on her waist again.

"Well better get started." she said with Shun waiting for her to make a move.

* * *

><p><strong>Melody was a perfect tune for the music of lovers dancing with rhythm and grace filling the silence into passion. As every step they take was like an eternity for them with their eyes set on one another wanting to make it a lifetime for them under the time of present of no more.<strong>

**20 Minutes Later**

"Shun…."

"Yeah…"

"This is nice…"

"I mean we can spend some time just the two of us alone…" said Alice and smile at him as Shun stroke her strand of silky orange hair.

"Yeah" he said and felt joy. It was his first time to dance with a girl, a girl with majestic beauty with her eyes looking at him.

"Shun…"

"Alice…"

"Shun….could we start now?"

"Start what?" he asks with her giggles tingling in his ears.

"Start our dance. We've been standing here for minutes and you haven't made a move yet."

"But I thought you will teach me how to dance like this."

"Oh…" said Alice as they both thought about it. In a few minutes, they chuckle out for not making their first dance yet then Alice made her word.

"Okay Shun, start with your right foot forward then let your left one support you…"

"Alright"

**Then every step they make turn into motion**

"Oww!" squeak Alice as Shun step on her.

"Sorry…" and apologize to her.

"It's okay besides you're doing great..." she said reassuring him to go a little further that Shun think it will turn out nicely.

"This is easy" said Shun as he pulls her closer to him. "Oh…" she said sounding like a shriek from a child and blush

"Yeah" she said and lean her head on his chest.

Shun look at her surprised to see even from him as her pair of hands wrap on his neck. Slowly, he encircles his arms around her waist.

Then Alice lift her head seeing Shun's eyes again which already set on hers and he show a small yet rare smile hinting he had something in his mind. He adjusts his arms to carry Alice and slowly went to the sofa and decided to lay his body with Alice in his side. Alice looked stun as she examine to position they're having and crept a blush.

"I just need to take a break Alice, if you want to accompany me in my nap." He said and sees Alice looking at his lap she's sitting. She looks up to see his arms still in her waist. Shun raise his left hand to let Alice's face closer to him with her body closing his. Alice decided to close her eyes to join Shun's little nap. Now they're resting with the music blends the sweet melody of they're having right now.

Not that time is a past pace. Earlier this morning, they need to finish cleaning the other rooms in Shun's dojo and having to restart cleaning the rooms they already clean last time due to Runo's overreacting actions to the boys.

Plus these boys help the girls in the café much to Runo and Alices' dismay on thinking of Dan with his loving girls and boys. They persuade Mrs. Misaki for the last time to have one more chance to work in which Runo's mother agree since Dan and Shun are here.

Now with their break is up, Dan and Runo are having some time alone and these two look like they'r about to have some too, in their dreams.

She slowly took her camera in her bag and takes a snapshot. Few minutes later, her camera develops or prints her picture. She looks at it and squeals softly.

"Huh, This is quite romantic than the last one…" said Julie as she took another Shun and Alice at the ice cream parlor shop.

"I always thought that being an ice cream parlor assistant would be my biggest mistake I've made." murmur Julie as she remember the time she work at that ice cream parlor, the said place when she met the ninja and the painter holding that chocolate ice cream pint.

_*But then again, I never thought that sweet moment like this would happen at a place filled with sweet taste and delicacies.*_ thought Julie as she glance at the picture of Alice giving her ice cream to a hungry Shun. When she thinks about it, it's like a dream. It's a good thing they didn't happen to see Julie picturing them or that would be bad.

* * *

><p><strong>At the park<strong>

"This is nice Runo, I mean we could spend some alone time here and not in your place." said Dan as he thought what kind of surprise they would plan for her birthday. Alice instructed Dan to keep her in company until they're ready for the preparations.

"Hmm" was the only she said with Dan looking at the opposite direction.

"You know, you've said that for the third time, what's wrong?" he asks turning around shock

"Is that….my sandwich?" he shouts and glares at her who eats his food and bite the last one.

"Noooo! My hotdog sandwich" He cried out loud with Runo wearing that familiar mischievous grin.

"Come on Dan, At least I didn't plan to eat your last sandwich…" she said as she wipe her mouth with a handerkchief. Dan heard this and glares at her as he said

"You can take my hotdog sandwich but no one, NOT EVEN YOU would even dare to take my egg sandwich!" shouting at her.

Runo see this and had in mind to make Dan pay for what he did, well to her own perspective. She slowly taking his sandwich out of his bag that made him.

"Don't you dare!" he said warning her.

Runo started to laugh hard as she ran away from the too stubborn for appetites and her crush Dan Kuso.

"Rah! That's it Runo! I'll show you no mercy! No one will eat my egg—"

"Hahahaha!" she said out loud sarcastically as he tries her best to avoid her guitarist boy.

That's not all that happens, Expect the least yet a laugh from the next story will store.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 7<strong>

Hello to everyone! Sorry for the late update for this short one. But at least I update even I have an author's block already.(Finally I made a short chapter!)

Speaking of **Author's block**, I would like to thank on shadowwing1994 for informing me that earlier. When I heard that one it gives me goosebumps thinking that's a threat on an author. Oh well.

Yeah the last Runo and Dan's section, If you are imaginative when Dan talks about his egg and hotdog sandwich. Well you know that I'm talking about. _*Me and my greenmindedness*_

**Thank you guys for the reviews =)**

**RockyBlue DanxRuno **

**shadowwing1994**

**Starbright-708**

**AliceXShunMEGAFan17 **

_(For the reply, Hahaha, Yeah I didn't expect the least that chapter 5 would turn out a little cute? since I continue to write my ideas in my mind and write it before it disappears in my mind. Yeah the kiss on the cheek, the lake thing where they play on and more stuff that refer as cute are kind of cute. Yeah Alice discovers that kind of skill of drawing at a young age of 10 and she's a fast learner (in this story, lolz). _

_And for the devil Shun and Dan part yeah, that was a random part of the story, since that time is where I study psychology, where we study the mind and consciousness. Sorry about that =) and the part where I happen to have one too. *only it's my other self bad personality* _

_Thank you for the review and I only hope that you would have your account back someday. If you want, I could help you get your account back or just create your account. I really admire you along with the authors as well. )_

**God Bless to all. So until then =)**

.


	8. Realize my true feelings

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait or delay. I have some things to take care of so I'm pretty busy in those past more days plus my prescription says that my health wasn't going well that time either but I'm partially fine until then =)

I really miss you guys and girls so I decided to write this one up. Hope you enjoy =)

(Waahh Runo's back in Mechtanium Surge! Woot! *tears of joy*)

**Chapter 8**

**Realize my true feelings**

* * *

><p><strong>Friends tell stories and go out together, friends lay down to one shoulder to give them comfort and rest, helps you all the way. But what if these friends don't realize that their relationship turns out to known by their true feelings to one another?<strong>

"Come on Dan, I'm only kidding about that one" said Runo as she eats her favorite ice cream cookie. On the other hand, Dan was fixing himself because of that play Runo and he made earlier.

"Since when I've heard you and your jokes happen to hurt me in the end?" ask Dan rhetorically as he patches the last bandage on his nose. Runo ate up the bit of her dessert and said

"You've just happen to push me when we're running thanks to you"

"The reason why I'm chasing you is that you plan to take my egg—"

"I'm sorry okay!" shouts Runo at him much to her surprise that she shouted at the guitarist like that but funny actually, He doesn't mind at all shouting at him like that. Dan looks at the troubled blue haired girl for some reason. He could feel that something bothers her.

"Uhh Runo, Is everything okay?" ask Dan to her who lay her head on his left shoulder.

"I'm sorry….to shout to you….like that" she apologizes to him much to his shock that she actually heard this for once support by her calming voice.

"It's okay I-"but she cuts his words up

"I for being a burden…for being a jerk…..for being so insensitive to you….and…Shun" said Runo as she closes her eyes.

"I guess you weren't bad yourself Runo, We've known each other for a short time and I had to admit…"

Runo raise her head up only for Dan to touch her top head and grins looking at her.

"For the first time, I met someone like you, someone special to me, I really care for you Runo." said Dan as he slowly puts his hand away from her. Runo was surprise to see this character of his. It's her first time to see him like that despite with his disguise covering his identity. She looks up at the sky and thought to his friend.

_*Me too Dan, I care for you for a long time*_

* * *

><p><strong>There are 2 ways to become a friend: One is to find out your similarities and respecting your differences, Take these two for example, Different characters with the same ideals.<strong>

"So what do you buy for Runo?" asks Alice as she watches Shun looking at the ambient sky. Shun tilts his head and says "You'll know soon enough" and looks up to the sky again.

It was a silent walk as Shun and Alice return back to the café after that shopping for a certain brunette's birthday. Lucky for those two, Dan and Runo are having the time of their lives and eventually Mr. and Mrs. Misaki went to other town for a little break and decided for the café to be close for now.

As they hide the things needed for the party when those two come back, her cellphone rang,

Alice holds it up and glances at the screen taking seriously on what she was going to do. "Shun, I'll be in the bedroom for awhile, Mind that…"

"None taken" and he swoops the things she carry. "Thanks Shun, You're the best." she said and kisses him on the cheek unconsciously. She giggles at the same time shock as well. She all knows too well what will happen if she let Shun embarrass himself again.

Bravely, Alice looks at Shun showing a smirk to her. He chuckles a bit and said "Don't worry, I won't do 'that' to you, you might end up letting a cry in your face again." He said and proceeds in preparing the things. She sighs in relief for not wanting this for now since the message she receive is really important to her. She went upstairs and went to Runo's bedroom and opens the door.

Suddenly,

"That's because I'm not letting you go doesn't mean I could do this." He said huskily and chuckles a bit to her. Alice was surprise yet embarrass, getting Shun let her carry her waist like that. She squirms a bit but his strong pair of arms doesn't want her to let go.

"Shun! Let go! You're lucky that the others aren't here yet!" persuade Alice to him but shook his head.

"Don't worry; this wouldn't last until I get what I want." He said as he twirls her around multiple degrees making Alice feel dizzy yet sick. "Shun, You've better…ohh" she said as she felt her body numb and woozy as Shun stop encircling her like that and puts down on the floor where Runo's room laid. He scratches her head letting her flowing orange hair let down gently.

"If you do that to me again, I'll give you more than that." He let up his small smile, proud at his actions to her and closes the door leaving her in privacy.

_*Shun, You're lucky that I couldn't have to kick you…ugghh*_ she thought when her cellphone rang again. She pushes the calling button and whispers…

"He…llo? Mr….uggghh…My eyes" she said trying to recover her wobbling body as she raise herself up.

"Ms. Gehabich? Is something the matter? If you want, I—"

"No, I'm fine, I just have a headache Mr. Marukuro" she said reassuring himself making him sigh a bit.

"Well make sure that's only a headache, so are you sure about your decision last time?" He asks as she let herself frown taking this seriously. Alice thinks in a matter of seconds and decided what's right and best for her.

"Yes, Mr. Marukuro, It's decided, yes I will do the offer you requested for."

"Good, I'll prepare your needs and begin this, and please call me Marucho, Ms. Gehabich." he said as he sits on the working chair looking at her current painting.

"Thank you Marucho and you can count me in." she said feeling excited all of the sudden. Marucho cuts off the line and glances at the documents on his mahogany table. The documents which are signed by his signature to his client that needed for his wants.

On the other side, Shun let out a small chuckle as he remembers the time he plays with Alice at the dojo. As he recalls those memories, a bop on his head was made making him return to his senses. He looks at his left seeing a tempered blue haired girl with her brown haired friend.

"So, did you enjoy your time you two?" asks Shun and smirks making the two crept a small blush for exaggerating over Shun's statement. Then Runo made a scene of bowing before Shun, Shun raise an eyebrow then looks at Dan who shrugs it to that.

"I'm sorry Shun." She apologizes to him that made Shun open his eyes and said.

"It's okay." he said not knowing the reason he would accept the apology nor knowing why she apologize being a friend that is.

Alice opens the door and glance at her left seeing Runo and Dan before her. She smiles and hugs her best friend and blinks at Dan who nervously smiles before her.

"So you guys enjoy the time?" asks Alice to them making them creep another pink blush again then Dan made a point. "Yeah, I guess it wasn't that bad, we have fun right Runo?" he said and grins at the two girls making them chuckle.

"So you guys enjoy the time being alone here?" asks Runo to Alice who rubs her shoulder and let a small blush on her face. "Yeah" she murmurs and let out a small smile and turns behind seeing

"Hey where's Shun?" asks Alice innocently to them who nervously laugh at her back. "Yeah we we're getting to that." said Dan and points at the door.

"He went to your room?" asks Alice to Runo who shooks her head and chuckles. Runo let Alice's head turn around seeing the door before her. Runo whispers to her.

"I think someone owes him an apology." in which Alice raise an eyebrow staring at the door. In a matter of milliseconds, Shun push the door out of his body and glares at Alice.

"What was that for? " He asked with his annoyance blends his calming voice. "Huh, what do you mean?" asks Alice to him that made Runo and Dan snickers a bit seeing Shun's nose goes red.

"Uhh, Alice, you've just slam Shun on the door you try to open. We want to tell you earlier but…" said Dan and laugh out loud. "This is hilarious!" chuckles Runo as she tries to laugh harder.

"Haha, Very funny guys" murmur Shun and rubs his red face off. He looks at Alice who giggles at him.

"That's what you get for teasing me like that Rudolph." said Alice and chuckles at him and walks away. The three people leave the scene with Shun scratching his head.

"Who's Rudolph?" he whispers then recalls the time when his childhood friend Dan show him a Christmas postcard of Santa Claus with his gifts and childrens, most especially….

"Come on Shun, Dan and Runo are waiting for you." said Alice and pulls his left arm and escorts him with Shun looking at her and chuckles.

"Yeah, we don't want to see Mr. and Mrs. Klaus disappointed at us, Santa's little helper." said Shun and scratch her hair again and holds her right hand. Alice giggles lightly in which Shun return in with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Skies turns from orange to blue as the night of a lifetime begins at the café. Four people are eating their favorite dinner at that time. Runo was telling everyone about her and Dan's trip to the park in which what made Alice felt happier that Runo was eventually trying to be nice to Dan now, because that's what she wanted, making her friends being together until the end. Until Shun start another conversation,<p>

"So Runo, I've heard from Alice that you will be having a birthday soon." He states to them in which Runo felt excited all of the sudden.

"Yeah I guess I'll be turning 17 now, same age as you Dan." she said while looking at Dan munching the fried chicken."And pretty much, knowing you Alice, you've prepare the things I wanted for that, wouldn't you?" she asks to Alice that made her surprise yet disappointed at the same time. Alice meant for this as a 'surprise' birthday for her that will happen at Shun's dojo thanks to Shun's permission. She looks at Shun in disbelief in which he stares at her and shrugs.

"Sorry Alice, But I went too far to tell Runo about this, you know….you plan for her birthday part." said Dan sheepishly looking at the unrelieved orange haired girl who raise an eyebrow in dismay.

"Dan, what did I tell you about keeping secrets?"

"Yeah, sorry again, Runo asks me too many questions after that, I can't just run all those since…." said Dan looking at Runo with a grin plastered on her face.

"Don't worry guys, I'll make sure I'll be surprise when I see my cake and presents and…"

"But it won't change the fact that you know it already Runo…" said Alice getting tired all of the sudden. She looks at the dining table filled with dirty plates and dishes. As they finish their meals, she glances at Dan who was stashing the dishes in the washing bin. She scans the place seeing the others leave the café. Runo said herself that she needed some time to relax and as for Shun, let alone has to answer his whereabouts now.

She helped Dan clean up the dishes much to Dan's relief as it seems a handful task for him to do this many piles of dishes to wash up. After a couple of minutes, Alice wipes her forehead seeing that the deed is done. She looks at Dan seriously and asks,

"Why did you tell her about this?" as Dan clears his throat to speak up.

"She force me too, Afterall, She was the first one to remember her birthday right?" with Alice shows a small, tint of sadness in it.

"I guess so, and I guess so you tell her about me leaving here right?" she asks sincerely that made Dan cross his arms and stares the ceiling.

"No, not really, I said it myself that you can count me on this one right?" said Dan grinning at the while that made Alice turn her smile into a frown. Alice doesn't want to tell Runo nor Shun about this decision of hers, for a reason, a valid reason to live by. She doesn't like keeping secrets so she tells this to a gullible guitarist.

"Are you sure that you wouldn't tell them about you being Mr. Marukuro's representative in Russia? I mean, this would sadden Runo a little bit…." he whispers so she could only hear this, much to his dismay that he turns around with Alice staring behind as well.

It was Runo with her apples scatter in the place she's standing. They exchange looks bewildered on how or when she got back, that's when

"Hi guys, Sorry to…uhh…ruin the moment you're having..."

"Runo….I….could…ex…."

Alice turns to her right seeing Shun leaning on the other opening with his honey brown eyes eyeing at her completely. He didn't utter an expression nor did words come out. How could she expect that to an emotionless friend of theirs? Suddenly, Alice felt guilty then looks at the floor instead closing her lips to speak.

"Uhh, hey Runo, Listen, Few days ago, Alice just got a call from that guy in Russia, he said that he needed her to come back just after your birthday, so she agrees on doing so…and…"

"You've just accept the offer didn't you?" she asks looking at them seriously; let a cry fall unto her green eye.

"Figures, you couldn't let anyone down, really Alice? And you plan to make this a secret to me and everyone else, well there's Dan but what about me huh?" she said like she was to burst her anger out.

"How would you let me do this Alice, you didn't even trust me anymore? After all we've been through; you went to that guitarist…."

"Listen Runo! She doesn't want this to keep it a secret either! She specifically said that she'll come back…"

"I know that Mr. Marukuro more than you Dan; His arts and galleries are his prize possessions in his business, She wanted Alice to be there for more than a few months, or even a year, or forever!" she shouts looking at her frustrated at every words that true to her heart.

"The reason why she wanted to keep this secret was she was afraid of me to come along with her, it's her pathetic dream to become like her grandmother! It's her lovable, cherish promise to that old—"mocks Runo dearly much to Alice let dozen of tears in her eyes flow in her cheeks, falling to the ground. Dan sees this and pats her shoulder, but,

"You're right, who am I kidding, I'm just a lame, excuse, best friend you ever had Runo." said Alice as she looks at Runo in tears already.

"I worry too much, I can't even trust you on this one since you will worry to me more, about me leaving you behind; I'm just a pathetic person who has a unwanted loyalty to all, too stubborn and too naïve about everything." said Alice drying her tears away. She looks at Dan feeling sorry all of the sudden and Shun still leaning there, not a flinch of his figure made and as for Runo.

"I've been there for you Alice a long time ago, until your family incident happens, up until now, I still look up to you like I have a sister I've ever had. When that day that you needed me, I went there without second thoughts and it was fun until you wanted us to go back to Wardington." she said and smiles a bit to her then,

"I thought days like this would last, I thought I did, but I guess, not all things last for long..."and then shows a tear that differs to all.

"Come on Runo, She'll be back before you know-." reassures Dan when he saw Runo in a different mood now.

"I guess I don't even realize that you don't need me anymore Alice. I forgot that you grow up and will mature too. Go on, fulfill your dreams, I don't mind. Just don't come back until you become a famous painter someday." she said crying while ascending to her room and closes the door. Alice looks worse from the way she looks before. Her eyes are weary and wet from those tears but lucky for her, she cover her hands in it so that she couldn't show this to her friends. Dan looks at her rubbing her back for comfort and whispers.

"She'll get over it Alice, I'll talk to her to deal with this." said Dan reassuring her which is not a good time though, He had to admit, He agrees Runo on that one. It is true that Alice will be in Russia in a couple of months and it will take her a long time to come back here. He went upstairs to go get Runo and talk to her for awhile.

Alice was sitting on the floor, crying not knowing what to do now. How could she let this happen? How could she let Runo and everyone else know this secret? All she wanted is to fulfill her dreams and make her friends proud of what she did is good for her. She wipes her tears away as Shun looks at her with his cold expression on his face. Alice could see that he's mad at her and says

"You wouldn't forgive me for this, lying that I'll be always with you guys, together until the end, wouldn't you?" and glance at the ceiling. He glares at her before leaving her behind, without a care and hesitation to comfort her. He trusted her more than the others, and now she does this?

Alice looks at the door and went for it, she wanted for a walk to clear up her mind and heart for awhile. All she wanted was to be with peace for now.

* * *

><p><strong>At the bedroom<strong>

Dan opens the door and peeks seeing a brunette in despair. He slowly walks up to her and sits besides her, patting her head.

"I know this is hard for all of us, I've known Alice for a month and she was the sweetest friend I've ever had." he said with Runo gazing at his hands that holds her free hand.

"I'm okay with it, I guess I shouldn't mock at her like, It's her dream and…." then looks at the window.

"This is not easy for me to let go, we've been together for a long time Dan, through hardships, we went it all, but after knowing that Mr. Marukuro will be needed her as his official painter extraordinaire, it's like I've lost one valuable treasure I have, my pretend to be sister, it's like someone stole her away from us." she said not sure what her feelings right now. Much to his limited knowledge, Dan only knows Alice's client, the museum curator that she needed her to be there, he didn't have the knowledge that she will be there for a very long time.

_*I guess this what Alice feels when my mother and I left her in Russia like that, when that incident happen.*_ she thought when Dan squeezes her hand.

"Just because she leaves us, doesn't mean she doesn't need us anymore, she had a dream Runo, like everyone else, including me. I felt this too when I tell this to Shun leaving him for my career as a bass guitarist." he said and smiles a bit making Runo looks at his eyes.

"Does Shun felt the same me and Alice too when we left each other like that." asks Runo when Dan spokes his answer.

"Who knows, I've might be a gullible to this feelings but I know Shun would felt this since no one will be there to take care of him. Ever since his mother died, He changed, He became so serious and cold against people even me and his gramps, but I know him heart and heart, deep inside, He…."

* * *

><p>"I guess things always what it suppose to be." states Shun while leaning at the tree, the very spot where it all happens in the start. After Alice left for a walk, He decided to go outside too. Not with Alice though. He was still mad at her for this, not of this would have happen if Alice didn't agree on that guy in Russia. He stares at the stars as the breeze winds soothe his raven hair. He was just in this park near the Misaki's café.<p>

"Hmph, like I forgive you Alice, you've lied to us, to me, I thought everything will be okay until the end."

He closes his eyes and thought of the orange haired girl who he now hates than everybody thinks.

"You're just like everyone else, Alice. You're just so…selfish...So…pathetic…and nice." and punch his hand on the tree and looks down.

"Why? Why can't I be mad at you anymore?" he asks to himself not knowing what to do.

* * *

><p>"Well its nighttime Runo, you look depress, maybe a good night sleep would do." said Dan as he unconsciously lay his head on the pillow.<p>

"Okay." was the only thing Runo said as she turns off the lampshade besides her and went to bed. Surprisingly, she found Dan sleeping on her bed. She smiles a bit and thought _*Typical Dan*_ and remembers the time they first met, in this place, where her family was. She wanted to sleep on the study desk instead but….

"Come here, I'm sleeping besides you for the night." he said and yawns before going to sleep. Runo giggles and nods as she follows his words out.

* * *

><p>"I guess, Not of this would have happen, If I didn't pursue my dreams afterall." she whispers so that no one could hear her. Well actually, No one can actually hear her because she is sitting alone at the park on the other side of town. It was a quiet night and it appears no one will actually decide to be here, except for Alice.<p>

"Oh Runo, I guess I should tell to Mr. Marukuro to delay this. If this wouldn't let my friends happy, then I deserve not to continue-."

"Continue what?"

She doesn't need to look for that voice because she heard that footsteps coming to her with that familiar voice still questioning her. It was Ace strolling at the same park she was planning to be spend some time alone with.

"I see you wanted your time to be alone, what's with the long face?" he asks sincerely as he sits beside her. Alice doesn't need to keep secrets anymore due to what is happening now.

"Mr. Marukuro wanted me to be his official representative of Koro, the famous museum worldwide; He said that one of his former painters quit and join one of his rivals in the business for a better production series. Since he examines and appreciates my work, He said that he wanted me to be a permanent and official painter for a couple of months. I was eager surprise and confident that I accept his offer that I completely forgot about to ask permission to them…." she said completely with Ace.

"I see and?"

"I plan to keep it a secret to Runo since it's my dreams that I have to follow….but I can't even keep this so I have to tell Dan only."

"And then?"

"When they found out that I'm leaving back to Russia forever, this anger Runo since she found out that Mr. Marukuro will needed me to this position sooner and now here I am, regretting about this, I cause a lot didn't I?" she asks with Ace

"I don't know what you did was right or wrong either, but that's a decision you couldn't decline, it's a matter of your dream and career to become a famous…."He said with her

"I decided that I have to decline the offer, I'll call Mr. Marukuro—"

"Alice!" he exclaims that made Alice jumps and looks at his eyes looking at hers, who he cannot believe she didn't pay attention on what he say earlier.

"I don't even know what you're thinking right now! It's either you wanted to fulfill your dream, or just sit there and follow your friend's advice." He said being serious to this conversation. Alice wanted to speak up but apparently he caught up.

"Listen Alice, I don't know how long you guys hang around in each other, well I learn that from Dan's story but…"

"Just because they don't want to doesn't mean that you don't want that either. It's your choice Alice. No one will force you to just quit and forget it and especially…" He averts his eyes to Alice shoulders.

"No one will blame you if you take it a try. It's your life and your choice. You wanted to be an artist then it's cool. Friends don't choose options of other friends what to do, remember that." As he says it, He holds and squeezes her hand just to make sure she agrees on what he says to believe it's true.

"Then if my choice was to be an artist and leave my friends behind, wouldn't be what to blame me for? To follow my selfish dreams and to keep secrets to others? Where's the part that I can't be blame huh?"

She asks with a tear on her eye. Ace looks at her and chuckles a bit that made Alice look at him confused.

"I may be disappointed in not seeing you guys again after this vacation are over. As well as I'm disappointed in seeing Alice already giving up her dreams and just follow anyone's shadows." and smiles at Alice.

"It's not about expecting you to be a better person to them, Alice; it's about how a better person like you can make it to something that you will achieve yet. That is how they measure you as a friend, a friend that would do anything to make her life complete again."

"If they don't like on how you will measure yourself, then I guess, they didn't treat you as a friend at all." he said while his thoughts trace on one memory, a memory of another orange hair girl, his bandmate, his Mira.

"Ace…..I….don't know…what to say." she says wiping those dozen of tears away.

"Yeah, I'm a lame giving advice person. No wonder Mr. Brown will-"

"No Ace." and replace her frown with a genuine smile. "It's so encouraging thing you gave me. It's like someone really does care about my dreams after all. It's like I'm talking to my friend now." she said and looks up to the sky. Ace looks at her and a grins appears on his face

_*Wait, She doesn't see me as a friend before that time? Shessh*_and chuckles a bit that made Alice raise an eyebrow to him.

"Want to go to the fair? I heard that there's a new ride on that place? You know, to make you feel better." he requests to Alice that

"But it's already 9:00PM, the fair will be closed in—"

"I know, I just don't want you to walk home in tears again. It'll be fun and I'll buy some snacks. My treat." He said as he stands up and offers his hand waiting for her approval. Alice shook her head saying

"No thank you, I don't want to be a burden to you Ace. Not in this middle of the night."

"Hahaha, Funny actually, I was planning to go to the fair when I saw you. I thought it would be nice to have company other than Baron who's rehearsing for our next debut." he says to her.

In a couple of minutes, Alice accepts his hand and walks away with him in this very night.

* * *

><p>It's already middle of the night as Ace walks her home carrying that delicious cotton candy on her hands. She sees her happy after that trip to that ride and he decided to make her feel better by taking her out again to that place again tomorrow. Alice nodded in reply that she would be happy to spend more time with Ace. There are already at the café and Ace wave goodbye to her. Alice glance at him going home and decided to get some sleep for tomorrow.<p>

She decided to sleep at the Mr. and Mrs. Misaki bedroom since there are not around for awhile and as for Runo's room. She forces herself not to, but her senses tell her that she needed to.

She peeks at Runo's bedroom seeing Dan and Runo sleeping at the same bed. She looks at them surprise and happy at the same time. She could see Runo's smiling as he laid her head on his chest as Dan would normally, snores with his left arm supporting her body. She giggles yet sad at the same time. She doesn't want to bother them so she went to her closet to get some pajamas for the night. As she opens the closet, something caught her attention. It was a stuffed teddy bear with a note near on it. She took the note and reads saying:

_Dear Alice,_

_I know we've known for a short time and I have to admit. It's been fun and exciting being with you. I remember the time we went to that fair you wanted since there's a Ferris wheel that you always wanted to ride on. That time also, you wanted to win this teddy bear you wanted to name "Plummy" which is kind of childish name but I like on how you wanted it so badly. I decided to buy this for you since I find it hard to catch that with a stupid crane on this stupid machine. It doesn't matter if I win though; all I wanted for you is to be happy. I will always be here supporting to you Alice no matter what. And if there would be a time that you needed someone because you need to. All you have to do is ask. I always knew to myself that you're someone special, someone who will always be with us, especially me. Someone will never leave us behind. I don't know what to say Alice but I guess I really damn care you the most afterall._

_Your friend,_

_Shun_

_P.S (Yeah I could explain, I snuck into Runo's room earlier this morning to give you this present. Hope you like it)_

It was Shun's note. Alice looks at it and a frown came to her face. Then a couple of minutes, a sniffle came to hers. It was Shun's present to her. She recalls the time they went to that fair also. It was its first time that they went to that fair where she sees Shun's first yet true smile. It was the happiest day she had here in Wardington. Now everything falls apart. Now Shun doesn't want Alice anymore. She glances and takes the teddy bear in her arms and hugs it.

"Oh Plummy, What should I do now?" she whispers so no one can hear her. She eventually leaves the room and wanted to get some rest hoping that everything will be sorted out tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 8<strong>

**First of all, I would like to thank on ate MarshmellowsSleeping and ate shadowwing1994 for the current reviews and support. Thank you guys for reading the story created by a lame author like me…..oh great I'm underestimating myself again.**

Hey guys, I'm very sorry for the late update. Very Very busy with some things I need to carry out and especially, my uhh… health wasn't going well. Not a good timing since I'm in college now and I wanted to make my parents proud of me…..

Oh well…. (Wait did I just say this again?)

Oh my gosh! Oh my freaking gosh! It's Runo! Oh my…..*squeals* can't stop *squeals*

**I only hope that Alice will be in this season soon. Speaking of the season, I have a theory that Alice will hope to return on the season of Arc 2. Know why?**

**Soon** and **Mira Clay** was voiced out by the same person named **as Alyson Court**

**Sellon and Julie** was voiced out by the same person also named as Katie Griffin and finally **Chris and Alice** was voice out by the same person**, Emilie Claire Barlow**

**Since Julie and Mira appear on the season arc 2 since this two vocalists are already play their part, maybe Alice will soon? Or not….or maybe….nevermind =)**

**But I lost hope already that she will ever come back. She has miss out in two seasons already. I doubt that she'll ever come back but I wish I could see her just one last time don't you guys think?**

**Until then =)**


	9. Making myself falling

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I decided to update earlier as possible since I'll be busy in the month of November and I needed medical prescription on that one too….oh screw that. I want to write a chapter instead. Guys don't force yourelf reading this long chapter in one day. Take a break and read it again so that your eyes won't be worn and weary all the time. Too concern about the health I know =(**

So moving on to…

**Chapter 9**

**Making myself falling**

* * *

><p><strong>It's a good morning at Wardington and things started to woke up at the Misaki's Café. Alice is staring at the window with her stuffed bear in her arms as she watches the quiet street with the sunlight laminates her hair. Her eyes are still worn as she doesn't or apparently have not got enough sleep after last night. She smiles a bit then decided to make breakfast since the couples aren't back yet from town.<strong>

"Alice…" said a person watching her from the kitchen. Alice sighs a bit then replies…

"I know Dan, I have to talk to Runo about this…" said Alice as she prepare the toasts filled with butter that are placed on the plate. Dan scratches his head and smiles at her. She was having thoughts about yesterday's event.

"I was going to say thanks for preparing breakfast for us, I'm starving already." said Dan getting to his chair with his spoon and fork in his hands. Alice raises an eyebrow then proceeded in putting those aromatic smells and delicious foods in which what made Dan stares at them and drools. Alice takes off her apron and went to the opposite side of the table.

"Wait till Runo and Shun got here and we'll start." she said and stares at the distance in which Dan sniffs and sadden a bit. He wanted that pudding already and he doesn't want anyone touch his delicacy.

Then Runo came to the scene. It was not an ordinary day to have a smile on your face when it's early in the morning, not in the way she is with that mood. She sits quietly besides Dan and stares at Alice once more before she prepares her own plate.

"Where's Shun?" asks Alice to them who exchange looks and shrugs. "Funny, He's way earlier to wake up and be here for breakfast." said Dan to them.

"Haven't you see him last night Alice?" said Runo eyeing on her who sighs and thought.

_*Maybe he's in the dojo now*_ thought Alice as feeling guilty about him leaving but shook it off and said to them.

"We'll since Shun won't be joining us today, let's start."

Suddenly, all felt silent when they heard that grumbling sound coming at the dinner table. The girls started to giggle as they heard Dan's stomach again for the third time.

"Perfect timing Dan."

"Hey guys! I hope I didn't miss breakfast!" said the squeaky voice that made them turn around seeing the silver hair girl getting to her seat. They shook their heads as Julie takes her silverwares and digs up her delicious treat.

"Hey! My pudding!" shouts Dan glaring at her. "Oh Dan, Who would I have thought that you like my taste. We are so like meant to be." she announces to them that made Runo flush her face red.

"He is not into you Julie!" her crinkly voice that made them laugh at her. Alice looks at Dan playing tug of war with Julie as Runo eventually turn her jealousy to a smile and glance at Alice's face. They look at each other only realizing they are staring and broke up, looking at their opposing direction.

Only they seen that a smile on their lips made them thought that it wasn't so bad afterall.

As Dan takes his last muscle to hold on to his prize and successfully did, Julie looks at the girls and thought _*What did I miss right now*_ as she notice the strange aura around those two.

* * *

><p><strong>After their breakfast, Alice takes a quick bath and puts on her clothing. It's a simple magenta dress with dangles on her neck with her white sandals worn on her feet. She went to Dan and whispers to him<strong>

"Prepare the things for the party tomorrow. I'll meet you at the dojo later and bring along the others if you need help. There's no time to waste." she said and smiles at him much to his surprise that…

"Even what happen last night, you're still going to do this." said Dan and holds his chin up with a sweet nature Alice looking at him and Runo. Alice blinks at the blue hair girl that made Runo look at her surprise.

"Let's just say, I owe you guys for a lifetime and…" she looks at the bewildered Runo.

"Things always were the same for me no matter what. Happy and outgoing I guess." said Alice before leaving the café behind. As she was about to close the door, She looks up at Runo and says.

"Say hi to Shun for me." and leaves without a second thought. Runo looks at her and chuckles a bit with Dan.

"Hey, Didn't you just said that you plan to talk to her today, you know about Alice going to Russia?" asks a confused Dan to the blue hair girl.

"I know Alice more than you Dan; that face did tell me that she wanted to clear her mind after that." said Runo and stares at Dan's brown orb eyes.

"And I think we should too. Let's leave the past behind us and just think about today now. I'll talk to Alice about that when the time is right besides it's my birthday tomorrow right?" she said with a smile on her face as she leads Dan to the living room.

"First things first, let's clean up the place. Mom and Dad will be coming home soon." said Runo to Dan who looks at Julie.

"Don't think you'll get away that easily Julie." said Runo and smirks as she watches Julie opening the door.

"Ahw, Marshmellows. I wanted to know where Alice's going." pouts Julie and takes the broom leaning on the wall. _*and to know what's going on, I'm missing in action here you know!*_

* * *

><p>At the morning like this, People would like to start moving their own to get started to get things done with. Shun, on the other hand, wanted to stare at the skies instead, wanting to forget everything that happen on that day. He smiles as he saw those familiar clouds floating. He turns his other side seeing something he couldn't expect in this wonderful day. He quickly stands up and jumps on the other tree verifying that his eyes aren't playing tricks on him. He wanted to know what's going on those two so he decided to stalk them for a little while.<p>

Eventually, Shun founds himself looking at the fair again. He looks again at the two and glares at a certain orange hair girl for bringing that green mint hair teenager on their special place.

"So want to go for another ride again Alice?" asks Ace looking at the roller coaster and grins. Alice shook her head and says

"No thank you, we ride on that one last night remember? I don't want to feel dizzy again."

"Then we'll go somewhere else. Come on." said Ace and holds her right hand with Alice looking around the place once more. Ace looks at the fair seeing lots of stalls that they could play on. He was more interested on one stall that he likes the most. Ace suggests to Alice about that one so they went there and start their game.

In the meantime, Shun watches this scene and felt annoyance somehow, He wanted to go there and grab Alice from Ace and just go back to his dojo. Speaking of that, Wasn't Alice supposed to be at the dojo for Runo's party tomorrow?

**Meanwhile,**

"Ahh nothing melts my tongue with sweets on it." said a person as he was strolling at the fair holding a chocolate bar on his hands. He looks at his right seeing girls and parents goggling at him. He sighs as he continues his walk since he wanted to play on the stall he's interested in. He wonders why on earth he couldn't be in disguise like Dan and Ace but Mira said to him that he shouldn't be worry about the people looking at him every day. Celebrity likings I guess, and then something caught his attention.

It was Shun looking _'something'_ at the stalls with made him think _'something'_ that he curiously wanted to deal with. Ace did tell him about Shun's unlikely attitude of his. So he went there and taps his left shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" said Baron to him. Shun looks at the pink haired boy and eyed at him, more like to stare on why on earth Baron is here right now. Baron notices the binoculars Shun is holding. He raises an eyebrow on asking himself unto that thing.

**At the hoop and sticks stall,**

"Ace, I'm not sure I could play more on this, I play very badly…" said Alice sheepishly as Ace looks at her and chuckles.

"It's your first time Alice, You'll get better when you practice a little like we are doing now. Just relax and focus on your aim." reassures Ace as he looks at the stall owner who looks at them completely. Alice made her turn and raise her circle pink hoop on one of the sticks. She jumps in joy as she made her first point much to Ace's advice.

"Congratulations, you've just won a stuffed bird." said the owner handing Alice her second stuffed toy. Ace gives her thumbs up in which Alice…

"I couldn't do it without you Ace; you earn points more than I do…"she said and giggles as she snuggles the stuffed toy in her arms. She giggles as she thought about earning 1 point on that one. Ace looks at her and says…

"It's not about winning Alice, I just want to make you feel happy today." said Ace and scratch his hair as he watches Alice naming her stuffed toy.

"I'm naming you Chibbles little fellow." said Alice as a flashback of her hugging the stuffed bear _"Plummy"_ on her arms. A sad face was shown to Ace that made him worry.

"You don't like Chibbles, Alice?" asks Ace in disbelief that made Alice shook her head.

"It's nothing Ace…" she said reassuringly as she looks at the ride on her left.

"Look, I understand why you wanted to spy at all" said Baron annoyingly to Shun much to Shun's thoughts right now.

"But why are you hiding me as well?" asks Baron to Shun who uses his binoculars to look at the two.

"You blew my cover." was the only thing he said watching Alice with that stuffed bird on her hands.

_*Huh, A stuffed bird? Please, Mines, better than that Ace. Alice loves stuffed teddy bears.*_ he said proudly as Alice talks to Ace about 'something'.

_*Why Alice? Why would you want to spend more time with that copy cat? I thought that I'm your favorite friend you've ever had.*_ thought Shun to himself forgetting that he is mad at her. He can't blame her for her decision, but if the decision is leaving him behind….hardly.

"What are you looking at anyway?" asks Baron typically to Shun who is still looking at them using his binoculars.

"The most beautiful thing in the world." murmurs Shun consciously that made Baron feel the curiosity vibes on his veins.

"Really, Let me see!" said an excited Baron grabbing Shun's binoculars that made Shun felt a nerve on his head but instantly calm himself for this.

* * *

><p>"Race you to the boat space ride, Ace." said Alice to him that responds.<p>

"Go ahead, I'll be going for a restroom break first." said Ace to her that chuckles to him.

"Oh, At least I could beat you in running." she challenges to him that made him smirk.

"We could that after I'm done…." he said watching Alice going for her ride to be. He looks at her once more and smiles making a thought of resembling her to Mira.

* * *

><p>"Fine, But only for a minute." said Shun and looks at Baron using his binoculars as he points out his view to the pink haired boy.<p>

"Hehe, this should be interesting." said Baron looking at Shun's view seeing something that he didn't expect. It was his friend Ace in disguise who was going to the restroom.

_*Oh my gosh! Shun is checking up on Ace?*_ thought Baron looking at Shun who was looking at Alice at the distance. Shun turns around seeing Baron thinking….

_*Suspicion* *Suspicion**Suspicion**Suspicion*_

That made him raises a question. "Isn't it a sight you wanted to see?" asks Shun to a very delegable band drummer much to Baron's expression right now

"Humph, Like I would be interested in that one." said Baron much to Shun's shock to his comment to Alice. Shun grabs his binoculars back and checks on Alice buying a ride ticket at the starting line.

"You're not interested at all?" asks a confused Shun to the pink haired boy.

"Not one bit…" he said and stares at him suspiciously *_Suspicion* *Suspicion**Suspicion**Suspicion*_

_*Is he that into Ace right now?*_

_*What's with Barron now? He is not interested on Alice?* _same with Shun as well staring at Baron, getting suspicion over him all of the sudden

Then a staring suspiciously starts

_*Suspicion** Suspicion**Suspicion**Suspicion**Suspicion*_

* * *

><p>Ignoring the two right now, Ace and Alice decided to explore the fair once more after their boat ride. Shun watch all this and glares at Ace for being so nice to Alice. How could Ace be so nice to her after what Alice did to them and most importantly, why Alice would want to spend more time than the ninja himself? As they say, celebrities get the attention rather than a silent yet natural behavior of a ninja like him. Shun wanted to stalk them a little more but Baron told to him<p>

"Yeah, I got to go, I need to visit a friend of mine…." said Baron slowly backing away from Shun after what he heard from him that he wanted to stalk Ace. Shun ignore this and in inch of time, He disappear with the wind.

Baron began to panic on what to do about this so he calls Mira to inform her about what happen….

Eventually, Shun follow them to a restaurant where he saw Ace and Alice talking to one another with the waiter writing their orders. Shun could see Alice is happy when Ace talk about _'something'_ that he didn't know about but this _'something'_ is telling him _'something'_.

**Meanwhile,**

"Ace, I don't know what to say….It's a pleasure but, I'm not so sure if you could pay all of this." said Alice uncertain about Ace treating her. Ace specifically said that she wanted her to be happy and forget all what happen yesterday so he decided to treat her at the fair and now in this restaurant.

"Come on Alice; just think this would be the last day we could spend together before you leave in Russia." reassures Alice as he holds her hand. Alice frowns a little bit then said

"I was afraid of leaving my friends behind but this agreement would give me an opportunity that I could be someone even better, someone who could do things unique…"

Ace sees this and squeezes her hand….

"Hey, it's true that you leave them but that doesn't mean that you can't be their friends anymore, right?

Alice looks at him and sighs over thinking about this decision of hers. Maybe Ace was right, maybe it wouldn't be that bad. After all, this is her dream they are talking about.

"Ace, how does it feel of leaving your loved ones behind?" asks Alice that made Ace shock a bit then replies.

"I don't have relatives anymore, when we have a concert at another country. I felt guilty of leaving them behind of course but, I guess I have to keep looking forward and that you must do it too." said Ace as he looks around the place seeing several pairs of eyes looking at them.

"I'm sorry that I bring that up Ace." said Alice looking outside of the window seeing _'someone'_ that she couldn't believe but in a matter of seconds, that _'someone'_ disappears in a blink of an eye.

"Here you go sir, madam." said the waiter putting the orders on their table much to Ace getting starving all of the sudden that made Alice giggle after hearing the grumbling sound on his tummy.

"That was close…" said Shun hiding on the tree now. He must remind himself that never let your guard down. Even Alice, even his best friend. He looks afar and felt like he could throw up when he see them like that, Alice mouthing Ace to eat up, seeing Ace smiling at her, and other things he could hate right now.

* * *

><p><strong>It's the middle of the afternoon as Ace escorts Alice to the dojo. Alice wanted Ace to stay and help them preparing for the party but Ace decline. He said that he promises Mira to help her and her father in the grocery store. Alice waved at him goodbye before he leaves her again. Alice watches his back behind and decided to help the others.<strong>

On the other hand, Shun sighs in relief as Ace was about to walk out so he wanted to go back to the dojo himself making sure he could at least assist the others for the party tomorrow.

**Somewhere at the dojo….**

"Dan, You sure about the chairs right?" asks Julie to Dan who was counting the chairs for tomorrow.

"Yup, It's a good thing Shun has some extra spares for this." said Dan sheepishly as he didn't tell anyone about Dan snooping around Shun's dojo for the chairs and tables.

_*This reminds me of Shun's mother wedding here though, same chairs, same tables…*_ thought Dan when Shun pass nearby them without looking his notice.

_*Same Shun too* _he also thought before proceeding in preparing the decorations. It was lovely consider that Runo wanted her party's background be blue and white. They assemble the chairs and tables visualize the said colors and it's not that easy to customize since they wanted it to be perfect.

Then, Shun came in the scene preparing the huge dining table layered with a smooth white cloth on it. He sighs as he wonders why he would agree on planning Runo's party in his dojo. He wanted to argue this decision, but since it was _her_ idea. I guess it was okay.

"Let's just hope gramps wouldn't be here for tomorrow" he murmurs so that nobody could hear it, except for _her_.

"Don't worry, I ask Mr. Okiru about that, He declines first but I persuade more so we could have fun here for tomorrow." said Alice as she places 2 bouquets of flowers in the dining table. He looks at her and walks away from her, still angry or doesn't want to talk her for now. Before Shun went to the others, He looks back to Alice who stares at him earlier and gives him a small smile noting that everything will be fine. He huffs as he puts his hands on his pockets regretting about turning back to see the orange hair girl.

Back to the dining table, Alice looks at the dining table and felt sad about Shun not talking or doesn't want to see her anymore; she wanted to say sorry for this, for making a big decision about going on to her dreams, leaving them behind. Shun did tell her that he doesn't like leaving her behind but, it's collaborate on how she was the one will leave him so soon.

"Hey Alice, I called the catering manager, she and her crews will be preparing the food we decided last time tomorrow night." said Runo looking at the orange hair girl who was lost in thought. The blue hair girl think about it then decided to have a chat with Alice for a minute. She holds her hand and drags her to someone's room, and then Runo closes the door and looks at the confused Alice but started their conversation

"Everything is set for your party tomorrow…" said Alice looking at Runo who raise an eyebrow and shook her head.

"No, not yet, I want to settle things with you leaving Russia." said Runo as she cross her arms and looks directly on her pair of brown eyes.

"Runo, I'm sorry….for keeping this a secret, I don't want you to worry me anymore. I have a life and dream to complete. I wanted you to be happy so I plan this party for you. I wanted you to have a good time with your complete family….I"

Then, time just stop for Alice as Runo hugs her bestfriend.

"I'm going to miss you Alice. You're a friend that always stay loyal, a friend who wanted to make us happy and…."

Runo push her distance still holding Alice's arms tightly and looks down. "You're like family to me Alice. For me, I have every glint of happiness with me as long as I'm with you."

Alice open her eyes wide as she heard this from her bestfriend, She was happy with her from the beginning, She thought that it was this bonding they share, but there's more than she met with her eyes.

"Since, I heard Dan about you leaving, I was shock yet angry, I wanted to argue you about your decision but I guess even I hated you leaving us behind for a long time, There's nothing I could do but support you all the way." said Runo as she saw Alice frown going for a small smile.

"Even we're apart Runo, We could call and e-mail right? I could never let our friendship be separated." said Alice and giggles that made Runo raise an eyebrow.

"And I too will, because you're my sister I never had." said Alice as she hugs her that made Runo let a tear on her eye. Runo could hear soft sobs on her back as Alice cries in joy.

"Besides, we have a certain party to celebrate for a certain _'someone'_ tomorrow." said Alice as she wipes her tears away. They both laugh as they leave the room going outside of the room.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain girl was listening to their conversation outside and a smile appears on her lips.

_*I don't know what's going on, but I guess, everything turns out fine afterall. Runo, Alice. You're still the same even what happens to you both* _thought Julie as she goes downstairs and decided to join the others as well.

* * *

><p>It was a successful stretch up as the group finishes the job of decorating and placing the items and furniture. Dan looks around the place seeing no one but Shun, He sighs as he figure out why he was having a stress today, due to his 'team' are gone. Suddenly, He heard soft giggles of two girls going and looking at him. Dan sees the two and a smirk appear on his face.<p>

"I figure you two will agree out okay." said Dan looking at Runo who was smiling at him back with Alice giggles back.

"Yeah, It wasn't so bad to just have a last time spending you and Alice here…." said Runo sheepishly that made Dan rolled his eyes.

"Good, since you and Alice's drama are over…." as he looks at the height below…

"Could you guys get Shun and help me here. I'm stuck on this tree awhile ago." said Dan that made the girls laugh at him.

"Why are you there anyway Dan?" asks Alice to the troubled Dan.

"Well, Apparently, Me and Julie are decorating the trees and decided to put some lampshade for tomorrow's evening, I went here and place it and in a matter of minutes, Julie just disappear with the ladder I was supposed to use to climb down." said Dan embarrassed of telling this. The girls exchange looks and shrugs not knowing where Julie is right now.

"Sorry about Dan, Here you go!" said the silver hair girl preparing the steel ladder on the tree. Julie bit her lip for forgetting about Dan being in a tree awhile ago. She did need the ladder earlier….

"Be careful Dan!" said Runo getting concern at the guitarist. Alice looks at Runo and smiles

_*Oh Runo*_ thought Alice and looks at Julie.

"My Hero." said Dan sarcastically to Julie as he slowly went back to the tree's bark. Suddenly, the said branch crack up open and snap resulting Dan's downfall that made the girls look at him in shock.

"Dan!" they all shouted. Dan closes his eyes expecting a hard fall on his body but nothing rescue you with Shun carrying him in his arms.

"You okay Dan?" asks Shun to Dan who nodded in reply. They look at each other, gazing in their eyes in a few minutes that made the girls especially the two felt a little jealous.

"Uhh, I just go over there and just stand there…" said Julie walking backwards and runs for her life.

"Yeah, we're with Julie on this one. Such gentlemen you turn out to be boys." said Runo and glares at Dan before leaving with a sadden Alice on her back. The boys look at each other and

"Dan, you can let go of my neck now…."

"You let me go first Shun…"

As cue, Shun let go of Dan with the guitarist yelp in pain.

"What was that for?" yell Dan to his bestfriend. Shun walks out without another word with Dan looking him curiosly.

_*Okay, This is getting odd. I never seen Shun so upset before.*_ thought Dan before going to the girls' direction. The girls and Dan wanted to have dinner at Shun's dojo for the night so they went inside with Julie dialing the number for their delivery since Dan wanted some pizza.

The girls rolled their eyes with Dan grinning about this behavior of his.

"Where's Shun?" asks Alice to them in which they exchange looks and

"Yeah, Usually, He would be the first to be here and dial a pizza for me…" said Dan sheepishly with Runo bonk his head.

"Typical" murmur Runo looking at the orange hair girl who felt depressed. Runo think about it and an idea on why Shun wouldn't be here. Runo wanted to comfort her but…

"I'm sure Shun will be back with some food and snacks right Alice?" asks Julie as she holds Alice's left shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. Alice smiles a bit and looks at the window pane.

_*I guess….I can't even tell Shun on how I felt sorry about this, what a friend am I?*_ she thought rhetorically with the others talking to one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere at the city….<strong>

Shun was strolling at the park alone. He wanted some time to be alone after that arrangement they had for Runo's party at his special garden he had behind the dojo. He also wanted to be alone because he wanted to forget what Alice told them about leaving, He wanted to say back because he can't agree due he wanted to spend some time with her more, with Dan, with Runo, with anyone who can think of. It was his first time to feel alive along with his friends.

"I figure I found you here at the park…" said a voice behind him. Shun sighs a bit and asks grumpily

"What do you want?"

Suddenly, He become arrogant when he hear that voice, the voice owned by the lead singer of the Rocking Brawlers, the voice owned by Ace whom Alice wanted to be with now.

"I could talk about it if you want to sit down with me…" said Ace sitting at the park bench. He figures that he will find Shun in this park near the Misaki's café thanks to Dan's information last time.

Shun hesitated first but he could take advantage of it since he and Ace are the only people in the park so he sits down beside him in the right.

Shun cross his arms and waited for his question.

"What's with you and Alice?" asks Ace to Shun that made him open his eyes wide. Shun thought that he couldn't be serious. He wanted to forget Alice so he could move on so he could help her fulfill her dreams but this is getting a nuisance.

"Nothing you would be interested about…" He replies with Ace chuckling at him.

"Not even this more-than-friends much?" teasing Ace in which Shun glares at him.

"Are you here to taunt me Ace? I don't need to talk to you and your nonsense" said Shun with Ace looking at him seriously.

"This is not a joke Shun, I was getting to the point of you not being with Alice. What's wrong?" asks Ace sincerely with Shun looks at a certain tree.

"It's something that you can't do about it."

"It was Alice leaving your town isn't it? That's what I think of a reason of you being so upset and stubborn now."

"I don't have time for this…" said Shun standing up but not after Ace stop him in his tracks by holding his free hand.

"For what? Just watching her leave without saying a word to her doesn't help Alice at all. She always been with you all the time and so you did. And now, she's leaving in a matter of days and you just let go of her like that?" asks Ace as he lets go of his hand.

Shun wanted to answer that one but he raise a question to Ace

"What's the point of saying anything to make her feel better if nothing would change the fact that she's leaving?"

Ace hears this and raises an eyebrow before him as Shun turn around to face him and said "Well?"

"If you wanted to say anything to Alice, why did you hesitate to do that to Alice huh?" asks Ace to Shun who began to grimace about this and force himself to sit on the park bench instead. Ace wanted to hear Shun's story about this but he wanted to say something he should say a long time ago.

"Alice, a beautiful name, I first heared this from Dan's story when he decided to visit me and Baron at the crib" said Ace as he chuckles a bit much to Shun's inner strength and inspiration to strangle him any time.

"When I first met her, at the Misaki's café…"

"Let me guess, you like her don't you…" asks Shun that made Ace shook his head and looks up the sky.

"I like her, not as much as _her_…" said Ace to him. "Her name is Mira, I think you know her. She is one of the band members along with me, Dan and Baron at our business. She is also, my best friend." said Ace but Shun wanted to complement back that until Ace stopped him, "I guess I shouldn't tell this to anyone but you made me to…"

Shun cross his arms and looks up to the sky turning blue and said "No one is forcing you and I don't need any of your-"

"She is also my first crush…." said Ace stopping Shun's word that made Shun shut his mouth up totally messing his suggestions to him. Ace can't say that Shun is listening but he continue…

"That day…We are childhood friends since both of our parents live at the same neighborhood. We were having a good time, playing ball with each other, in other words, we were together for a long time.

**Ace smiles a bit remembering those good times…**

_*I always wanted to travel around the world*_ said an 8 year old red-head girl named as Mira to the 9 year old green mint haired boy named Ace.

_*Me too! I want to be the see the sights and maybe we could be famous someday!*_ said Ace out loud that his parents besides him looks at him in awe.

**We both have the same dream, traveling around the world, just as long we are**

"Promise you wouldn't leave me Ace?" said a 12 year old Mira to Ace. They are sitting at the tree having a picnic, just the two of them.

"I made a promise to your mom right? I wouldn't leave you since…"

"Oh Ace, I could always count on you. Ever since my parents…"

"You don't need to say it. I could never leave you alone. We're friends forever right?"

**I could never let Mira down, then I only realize my feelings to her but ever since we won the band competition. Mr. Brown approaches the two of us and wanted us to be his manager. We met Dan and Baron we are going to be with for the band that made Mira so determine and focus on hanging her dreams.**

"Oh Ace, I wanted to see Paris first! Good thing Mr. Brown decided to go there to start our very first concert." Mira was so excited while they are strolling at the park. Ace chuckles a bit that made Mira stop jumping.

"What's wrong?" asks Mira as she thinks that she actually embarrass herself in front of her bandmate.

"It's just. I never see you this happy ever since we pursue ourselves on going to travel…" said Ace and looks at Mira "I'm glad that we can be together to do this."

**We became famous in a nick of time and just as about I was going to tell her how I feel….something happen…**

"I'm sorry sir but there's nothing I could do about it. It's too late for us to cure this." said the doctor to his manager Mr. Brown that made him shout back "I tried my best to support his health by getting medical prescription. I gave him daily treatment we needed and now it's too late! What kind of a doctor are you?"

**I realize that I'm sick and my days are numbered even me and Mr. Brown went daily check-ups and prescription, The doctor said that I only have a mere chance of surviving this disease of mine .**

"Hey Ace!" shouts Mira to Ace as she runs towards and hugs him that made Ace smile and hug his bestfriend back.

"I just heard from Mr. Brown that we are having a break in Wardington! I will finally see my dad for all these years!" cried Mira ignoring the stares we are having earlier since they became popular and an issue of Ace and Mira just get anything worse as they to look at the two in awe.

"I'm just glad that Mr. Brown wanted us to have a vacation even just a little while…" said Ace holding Mira's hand and escorts her to the restaurant.

**Mr. Brown wanted us to take a little break at Wardington after that since he worried about my health and gives him a time to find a replacement for me. I persuade him that I need to continue to be with the band since I couldn't let my band down especially Mira.**

"Alright Ace, Just make sure you don't push yourself hard. We can't tell the day when your numbers are over." said Mr. Brown seriously at Ace. They are at the office after the others leave them behind.

"Just please don't tell anyone especially my bestfriend Mira okay? I couldn't let her down. I don't want to tell anyone especially her about this. Just you and me." said Ace and uses his hand to smash on Mr. Brown's table that made his manager holds his hand.

"Let me assure to you that everything will turn out okay." said Mr. Brown and stands up and leaves Ace behind.

**I realize that I don't deserve to be with Mira after all.**

"Ace, There's something I need to tell you." said Mira laying her head on his chest. Ace looks at her and caresses her hair. "What is it Mira?"

"Am I always been a burden to you?" she asks sincerely that made Ace chuckles a bit.

"What makes you think about that?" he asks teasingly as he smells her hair.

"You've been there for me ever since we're kids. I always thought that's natural for you to help me at all but…" said Mira looking at his eyes.

"I never thought for once about your needs and wants…I guess I was so focus on my dreams that I completely forgot the reason why I'm here in the first place, the one I always wanted to be with….you Ace." she said with Ace raise his body from bed.

"There's nothing you could do Mira… I only wanted you to be happy just like I promise to you..." before Ace could tell anything. Mira hugs his bestfriend behind.

"Please Ace, You can't live yourself in that promise anymore. I'm already happy and contented already…"

"I promise that I will stand by your side before your mother died, before your parents got divorce. You don't need to worry about me Mira because…."

"But Ace… I care about you I just forgot-"

"Because, you're the only thing I have now. I can't live myself anymore." in which Mira open her eyes as Ace stroke her hair and whispers,

"And that is why I'm always here for you Mira. I need you but I guess you don't need me anymore. You deserve with someone and not me."

Ace said and leaves her behind. He felt guilty about not telling her about his disease. He doesn't want her to be worried about her. He could tell about it, in due time.

* * *

><p><strong>Shun looks at Ace and felt his heart be touched again. The part about Mira's mother die kind of remind of his mother died before his father leaves them behind.<strong>

"Now you know my story, what will you do now?" asks Ace with Shun who was lost in thoughts.

"Please Shun, for both of our sakes; don't let yourself end up like me in the end. Always regretting in the end because we are afraid of not telling what we feel."

"I thought I was ready and honest with myself when I tell Mira about how I was happy being with her but then I only realize that all my efforts are worthless…" said Ace to Shun that made Shun

"No, Your efforts did what's best for her and-." but Ace stopped him

"No Shun, It's not about **how** you wanted to be with someone, it's **why** you wanted to be with someone in the end. If you know the reason, then that you know what you will do now." state Ace to him that made Shun recalls the time with Alice, he thought about it.

"Remember Shun, You can tell her what you feel or just stand there, not caring about a friend. Your her friend afterall." said Ace and smiles a bit.

"Your days are also numbered Shun." said Ace and stands up from his seat and holds firmly of his shoulder and leaves Shun behind but before he walks further…

"What if my reason really doesn't change the fact that Alice is leaving for days, months, a year?" asks Shun to Ace and to himself. Ace turns his head around and began to smirks.

"I don't know about the reason you had for her but if that will want to make yourself tell what you feel about her, what's stopping you for telling her that you will be her bestfriend in the end." and walks away further with Shun looking at Ace's shadow.

Shun thought about it and stands up as well and walks away

_*Your right Ace; It's not about what can I do for her; It's about what I can tell her on how I truly in deep care for her. I have to tell the truth and that…* _with Shun wear a smile on his face

"What a friend must do…"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 9<strong>

**There you have it, the second to the last chapter. I know this is a long chapter just like the others but I appreciate that someone actually reads my story. Yipee! Let me know if there are grammar errors since I'm not really good at making these stories….**

**Anyways, I would like to thank RockyBlue DanxRuno a.k.a Alexa hehehe, MarshmellowsSleeping and Starbright-708 for the current review. I promise that the next chapter will be the last and no more reading long ones XD that totally bores the readers.**

**Until then =)**


	10. Endlessly loving you forever

**Author's Note: Again, I would like to thank everyone who have read and review the story until the end =) .You guys don't know how I'm happy and glee that somebody actually read my first story. Please be reminded that chapter 10 would be the last long chapter of the story. Well every moment has its endings right? Well let's see hehehe…(Guys, again don't exert to read this chapter all day. Take a break and if you want to read and review the story, do it voluntary =) Thank you!)**

The last part of the story…

**Chapter 10**

**Endlessly loving you forever**

* * *

><p><strong>It's already 9:00PM, night in Wardington as busy street goes quiet, skies calming the stars and for a certain part of the neighborhood will revealing something they didn't expect.<strong>

Mira was on the balcony staring at the skies wanting to know what to do. She decided to stay on Ace and Baron's crib for awhile as their trip to Wardington will soon be over and they can go back to their routine lives as a band rocking together worldwide. She rarely spend some time with them due to she wanted to be with her father more whom she wanted to see after her parents got separated. She touch the marble railings when someone came to the scene,

"Mira! Bad news!" shout Baron opening the door making Mira turn around surprise to see the troubled pink haired boy.

"What is it?" asks Mira concerned with Baron going to her and holds her pair of shoulders.

"It's Ace…He….He…."

"Yes Baron, What's with Ace then?" asks Mira again as she heard that name Ace, the one she cares the most in her band besides Baron.

"He….Okay Okay, Here's what happened, I saw Ace at the park earlier near the Misaki's café and he was talking to Shun, you know the one you met at your father's store with Dan and….and…"

"Baron, this better not be a joke, what's wrong with two men talking to each other anyway?" said Mira rhetorically with the pink haired boy bravely speak out.

"That's not all-They were holding hands! I saw it with my pair of eyes! And more touching moments if I observe it more closely." said Baron with Mira widening her eyes after hearing this, Ace was having a bonding time with another man, she thought.

"There's more you know, when we decided to meet up at the plaza, I happen to walk over to this fair and decided to play some games at the stalls since I have leisure time with me." said Baron grinning remembering the chocolate bar with Mira raised an eyebrow to him that made Baron stop grinning.

"Then, I saw Shun at the fair! He uses his binoculars to check up on Ace, Mira! Only Ace! Then that's when I realize that Shun seeing a beautiful thing which is by the way is Ace he's talking about…that maybe…"

"Baron, Are you sure you're not exaggerating or anything? Maybe it's just a misunderstanding. I know Ace for a long time and…" said Mira stopping her words up not sure if she could hold Baron's farfetched story of his. She couldn't believe this but…

"Trust what you believe Mira but I saw what I saw. If you want I'll prove it to you, we are invited by Ace to come over to Shun's dojo tomorrow evening for Runo's party. It's a good thing they decided that it wouldn't be a formal party that really saddens the day with fancy people dancing fancy you know?" said Baron letting go of Mira's pair of shoulders. Baron looks at her who was lost in thoughts. He thought about it then thinks that maybe this maybe a bad timing for Mira to deal with.

"I'll just go get some fruit juices Baron, Wait here." said Mira as she walks away and shuts the door. Mira went to the kitchen and sits on one of the chairs and folded her arms to lay down her head on the table. She was thinking about it, maybe the reason why Ace doesn't need her anymore was because Ace found his inspiration to follow?

_*Ace, Why? I thought you promise me that you'll never leave me alone again. I promise myself that too but…why Ace? Why?*_ she thought as a tear flowed on her cheek forgetting why she was in the kitchen in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>After all that, the day had arrived, the day they celebrate a certain <em>'someone'<em> birthday. The girls including Mira decided to shop at the mall to buy their dresses and especially spend some bonding time together while the boys wanted to do _'something'_ that they decided to keep the girls out of their _'something's'_ way. Alice called Ms. Chan Lee, the catering manager she assigned along with her crews to make sure that they didn't alter their preparations last time and describe on what to do with the food for the evening.**

Then evening had arrived with the boys getting ready with their usual yet proper dresses. It wasn't a formal party but Dan wanted to make this a respectful party making the boys surprise and shock after they heard this from Dan who wanted Runo's party the best until they leave her and Shun behind.

The other girls are getting ready also, with Alice looking at the girls' dresses. They decided to pick their elegant yet nice dresses they could find at the mall and Alice's giggles as she examines Runo's dress. Alice instructs Julie and Mira to go to the garden right now to start the party with her and Runo leaving them behind.

Runo crosses her arms and asks "What's wrong? Aren't I supposed to be at the garden right now since I'm the center piece at this party we've all prepare?"

Alice turns around and smiles a bit seeing her impatient bestfriend. "It won't be long Runo, Let me help you make you a little princess, you need to look beautiful for tonight remember? And that dress wasn't the only thing they needed to see you." said Alice opening the closet filled with things she almost needed for Runo. Runo began to felt embarrass about what Alice said.

"Hey! I'm already pretty and I don't need any make-ups to do the work for me…"

"Who said you needed make-up now, Julie put a little too much blush on your face earlier right? It's a good thing Julie helped you with that." chuckles Alice as she's getting the things needed.

"Alright Alice, but make it quick! I need to see the boys and their outfits. I don't know their boy thing that they wanted to leave us like that." said Runo with Alice instructs her to sit down as she fixes her hair.

"What about you Alice? You haven't worn your dress for the party tonight." said Runo turning back seeing Alice. Alice shook her head and turns Runo's head back to continue combing her hair.

"You don't need to worry, I'll catch up with you later besides who doesn't want to see Dan and his looks this night." reassures Alice wearing a smile on her face with Runo blush a little.

"Yeah…" was the only thing Runo said as Alice uses the hair extender at the end strands of Runo's hair.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, you wanted me to come with you as you are about to tell Alice <em>'something'<em>?" asks Dan with Shun and him ascending on the stairs, going to _'someone's room'_.

Shun nodded as he stops Dan and looks back that made Dan cross his arms.

"What are you going to tell her anyway? This better be important because I wasn't prepared for my present to Runo…"

"This wouldn't take too long and-"

"Hey Alice!" shouts Dan looking at Shun's behind seeing the orange hair girl. Alice waves at them back and quickly goes to her room.

"I guess she was in the hurry for her dress-up Shun, I guess we can come back and—"

"No Dan. I need to tell her _something_ right now, _something_ that she needed to hear me out." said Shun looking at Dan who was going to speak out.

"Oh, Runo did tell me that you did ignore Alice for quite some time. Okay dude, just one thing I need to remind you." said Dan noting Shun to come closer and whispers.

"You need to practice your speech before going to tell her what you're going to say, you can't tell if you mess this up pal." said Dan with Shun

"I was just going to say goodluck on Russia and ask her if we could chat online and mail all the time so I get an update on what's her progress so far." said Shun with Dan opens his mouth.

"Oh…." but shook it off "One last thing, A girl likes a guy telling the truth, just act like you're serious and support her all the way. You have a last chance bro." comments Dan with Shun eyeing at him and chuckles.

"Dan, you and your suggestions nearly choke me up but, I guess I can note that as a friend who was on my back until the end." said Shun as he looks at the door and looks back again at Dan

"Hey, We went through it all Shun, You didn't fail to be my friend too Shun. Friends till the end pal, same to you and her." said Dan raising his hand as Shun raise his hand as well and holds each noting that no matter what, nothing bad will ever happen. Then Dan let go and push Shun to the door that made Shun raise an eyebrow with Dan giving him a thumbs up.

Shun breathes out getting ready as he opens the door. He went in and closes the door before him. Dan leans on the wall waiting something to happen.

Then a rumble came with Dan raising an eyebrow while looking at the door. Shun got out of the room and slam the door shut that made Dan curious about this.

"Shun, what's wrong?" asks Dan with Shun glaring at him as he walks forward. Dan examines his friend when he saw something wrong.

"Shun, why are you holding Alice's short?" asks Dan getting a little suspicious of Shun's motive. Just as about Shun says something, another slam on the door made the boys look back seeing a beautiful yet frustrated Alice glaring at Shun who was holding her shorts.

"Alice…I…I'm sorry! I don't know that you-"but Alice cuts him off.

"Shun! How dare you sneak up to me while I'm dressing up like that! You made me no choice Shun but I need to do something about this." shout Alice back running after Shun.

"Alice…I'm sorry!" cried Shun running away as Alice chases him behind "Come back here!"

Dan sees this and said to Shun "Hey Shun! Looks like you got Alice's attention now! Nice one pal!"

as he watch the two behind and grins _*My brother is growing up to be a lady's man afterall, well thanks to my charming suggestions I gave it to him. Shun owes me for this.*_

* * *

><p><strong>At the wide open garden<strong>

_I'm sorry Ace but the doctor specifically tells me that I needed to prolong your rest here in Wardington. I assigned a place for you to stay named StarBright General Hospital. You needed this, especially me since you're the leading singer of the band and your contract was paying off as much. The doctor inform me that he gives you a letter of accumulation that you will be force to do so since your health wasn't going so well. Just for our sakes, you need to follow the doctor's instruction even is useless to do so since things wasn't going so well for all of us. Don't worry about the others; I will assign a new member taking your place while you stay there in Wardington. Take care Ace,_

_Mr. Joe R. Brown_

_Manager of the Rocking Brawlers_

Ace reads this for the third time already and still couldn't believe what is happening right now. He wanted to argue back but if this way would be best for the others especially Mira then this would be a well-doing for him.

"Ace, Can I sit with you?" asks Mira to him who looks at her standing in front of him. Ace nodded with Mira going to her sit beside him.

"What is it Mira?" asks Ace with concern with Mira takes a deep breath and

"Are you having an affair with a guy Ace?" asks to Ace going to the straight point much to Ace almost stumbling and spitting his drink. Ace slowly swallows the beverage and looks at her confused

"What are you talking about Mira? I already told you for the last time that I will always stand by—" but this wouldn't work out as Ace coughs out that made Mira look at him and rubs his back. Suddenly, Mira notice something that made her shock, Ace's nose was showing a tint of blood coming out.

"Ace you okay? Your nose is…" when Ace stopped her

"I could explain." He said quickly as Mira slowly took out something from his pocket that made her shock more.

"A letter of….this is a doctor's letter!" and looks back at Ace wiping his nose and sighs that this secret would come out soon out of nowhere.

"I guess I should tell you about this huh?" as he rubs his neck behind with Mira eyeing at him narrowly.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Ace. Start from the beginning." said Mira seriously with Ace saying…

"Mr. Brown informs me that I wouldn't be with the band for the time being."

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime later,<strong>

"Happy Birthday Runo!" shouts everyone including Mr. and Mrs. Misaki that made Runo smile widely.

"My baby girl is growing up…." said her father crying over his wife that made Runo blush a little.

"You're embarrassing me dad…and I just turn 17 now." said Runo blowing her candles from her birthday cake.

"Ahww…" tease everyone much to Runo's blushing crimson now.

"Do you want me to knock all of your heads?" warned Runo that made everyone stands back which made Runo giggles at them back.

"I'm only kidding, I can't even do that to you guys right now…" said Runo and smiles to everyone that made all of them exchange looks and…

"Oh no! Runo is being nice to us now!" shouts Dan with the others panicking…

"It's the power of puberty! Everyone, take cover!" cried Julie with Mira agreeing as well…

"Don't go near to Runo or you'll get infected as well!" shouts Mrs. Misaki leaving her daughter behind as Runo is getting her fist ready…as Alice.

"They're only kidding about that one Runo, They couldn't say to the least that you look wonderful tonight….right guys?" asks Alice to an empty crowd with people hiding behind the tables. Runo glares at them and,

"Don't ignore us or I'll get the mallet to bash your heads!" shouts Runo with everyone slowly peek out and sighs in relief and goes back to the dining table as Dan raises and kisses her hand.

"Happy Birthday Runo." said Dan and smiles at her much to Runo's surprise and embarrass at the same time. In other words, all of them have a great time completely ignoring their problems from the start.

"Ahww…"

"Okay, that is getting annoying."

* * *

><p><strong>And the party started as with Julie announces earlier, Julie invited his boyfriend Billy to be their DJ for the night, It was a rocking start as they heated up for the beginning and as for the others to eat quietly with delicious food that Runo herself, picked last time from their assigned catering franchise<strong>.

"Billy" said Julie hugging her boyfriend behind as he was looking for the albums.

"Don't worry babe, I got it cover, they're at the open now?" asks Billy with Julie kisses him in the cheek that made him blush since all attention are unto them now. Just as about Billy pick up the CD that he think is suitable for the right time, Dan rushes towards the two and stop Billy from doing so.

"Play this one instead." said Dan panting with the two exchanges looks and shrugs. Dan smiles in relief as he was about to give some spare money to Billy that made him…

"Dan, I'm not going to do the bribe thing, Keep it."

"Thanks man." said Dan as he watches his bestfriend Shun gathering the people back into their seats much to their disappointment as he drags the birthday celebrant in the centre point of the garden in which Shun's effort to literally pull her and persuade to just stay there. Dan check out his dress if it still okay and slowly approaches to the blue haired girl that made Runo froze at her position waiting for him. Dan smiles as he slowly put his hands around her waist as Runo slowly put her hands in his pair of shoulders.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tonight, we will witness the birthday girl who will about to dance her choice to be her dancing partner." announce Dan with Julie motioning Billy to play the CD.

"I hope you like this one Runo, I made this choice of music just for you." whispers Dan with Runo blushing not knowing what to say.

It was a slow music with everyone looking the two dancing with rhythm and melody as every step they made was like they've taken to the right beat. Dan looks at Runo's aquamarine eyes same with Runo closes her eyes and lay her head on his chest that made Dan blush a little. Everyone looks at them and a smile tugged on their lips, especially Alice who saw the very happiness those two are having now. Shun saw Alice smiling at them and says

"You did a great job dealing those two..." compliment Shun with Alice looking at him back

"We're not over yet Shun, I still wanted some payback after what you did to me back there…" says Alice with Shun chuckles a bit.

"Huh, I never thought that you can even do that, a sweet nature girl wanting to have a little fight against me. How dramatic"

Alice sees this and pouts at Shun who is underestimating her. "Let's see who will get the last laugh." said Alice with Shun looking at everyone and take Alice's hand and quietly sneak away the party with Alice looking at him and raise an eyebrow

* * *

><p><em>As for Mira and him,<em>

"I guess Dan never change, still the charming boy for getting the ladies…" said Mira with Ace.

"Yeah, but this would be the first time I see him in a softer character. It's very rare for him to be with a girl like Runo at a time like this." said Ace with Mira

"Much like you Ace, You never failed me until just now." said Mira as Ace holds her hand and strokes her hair.

"I promise that I will help myself so that I could be with you and the others someday." said Ace with Mira smiling followed the shifting of melody of music they're listening, as for Baron

_*Ehem* *Lovebirds*_ coughs Baron with Runo's parents looking at the two and snap a picture out of them and quickly turn their attention to the dancing couple.

"Dan, I don't know what to say…" said Runo with Dan smirks at her.

"There's more you know…" said Dan as he looks back at the DJ motioning him to play the second part of his music, The music was played accompanied by a familiar tune and beat that made Dan's bandmates surprise hearing that kind of song, they look at Dan with him giving them a thumbs up.

"Guys, that song…"

"It can't be! He couldn't be serious…"

"Heh, This is quite a surprise, Dan instructs us that we didn't have to continue that song but—"

And the song finally heard with a certain voice singing from the start…

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile,<strong>

Shun escorts Alice to follow him deep in the forests much to Alice's being scared of Shun's planning to her now.

"Where are you taking me?" asks Alice getting goosebumps all of the sudden. Shun didn't utter a word and holds her arm more tightly so that he could show _'something'_ to her that she didn't know about but this _'something'_ is worthwhile to remember before she leaves him and her bestfriend behind.

"Here we are." said Shun with Alice looking at the place, the place with the crystal lake on her center view with the moon shining brightly as the stars lighting up the atmosphere.

Then all of the sudden, Shun carry her in bridal style that made Alice remotely wrapped her hands around his neck and went to that tall tree beside them and slowly put Alice down much to Alice's getting scared more…

"Sorry Alice, I know you're afraid of heights but I need to tell you something before we join the others…" said Shun as he pulls Alice to him so that they could lean on the tree bark that made Alice blush a little.

"Well, it's too late to have a little fight with you now since I can't adapt my fear to this, I'm listening…" said Alice to Shun who was about to tell her the truth.

_Ever since we first met,_

_I felt that there's something about you_

_Something that made me feel_

_Completely felt closer to you_

"And?" asks Alice to Shun who puts his finger on her mouth to silence her before he continues.

_More than a friend,_

_More than like I have with me_

_Was happiness deep inside?_

_That I thought was lost to see_

"Shun…I don't know what to say…" said Alice after hearing this from Shun's words of confession

_I wish we could be like this forever_

_Someday over sometime_

_Seconds, Minutes, Hours or a day…_

_Today, Later or Tomorrow_

_I feel like I was here with you_

_Feeling that I'm not alone_

_Feel that I needed you the most_

_Thought I was in love_

_With you by my side_

"Shun…" said Alice with tears flowing down her cheeks after hearing Shun's story. She wanted to stay, she really do but there's a thing that even simple yet complicated actions are more than enough to stop what it is done in the past. Shun sees this and wipes her tears away and caress her cheek with the music from afar continues…

_Thought we could be united_

_Even time passes us by_

_Someday over sometime_

_Someday over sometime_

_Seconds, Minutes, Hours or a day…_

_Today, Later or Tomorrow_

_Just wait for me_

_Don't worry my love _

_We can be together _

_Someday over sometime for_

_I Love you with all of my heart_

And the music stops with Billy lowering the volume on the speakers. Mr. and Mrs. Misaki look at their daughter who widens her eyes after hearing Dan's song. The band remember this song quite clearly, it was Dan's first debut song that he convert it by his typical poem. Dan grins at the while with Runo sobbing as she covers her face in his chest.

"Runo? Are you crying?" asks Dan with Runo crying in tears more that made Dan raise her chin to face him.

"I love you Runo, I do, really, but if you didn't felt the same way I feel for you then I guess…" but Runo cut him off, embracing the guitarist in front of everyone.

"You idiot! I never wanted to cry in front of my parents like this again but you made me do so and I….I…"

Dan would expect a slap or a smack or even a punch in a head for making Runo cried like that but…

All of the sudden, All went silent when Runo kisses Dan on the lips much to Dan's thoughts earlier. Runo ignores the presence of her parents and friends just to feel the taste of sweetness of the moment their having. Dan slowly wrapped her in his arms with everyone cheering for them. Dan didn't need to hear Runo's answer to him afterall, for the kiss was too answerable enough that, _*I love you too Dan*_she thought with the music slowly reheard from everyone's ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice was still crying over to Shun after hearing his confession as Shun rubbing her back. Alice looks herself up and wipes her tears away.<strong>

"Shun….I" she said not knowing what to say next with Shun

"Listen, If you want, I could accompany you to live on your country of yours, I can take care of your needs, We could spend some alone time there and…" as Shun was about to say more, Alice puts her finger to Shun's lips to save his words up.

"No Shun, Please don't because I will ask you a favor once I leave this place behind and move back to Russia again." said Alice as she went closer to Shun's proximity and whispers in his left ear.

"Will you wait for me here Shun?" asks Alice with Shun holding her hands.

"Why?" asks Shun back to her in which she smiles knowingly that…

"Because, when I get back, I will tell you what you wanted me to say for a long time…" said Alice that made Shun confused a little over Alice's statement.

"Why can't you tell me now? I hate waiting you know…" said Shun with Alice kisses him on the cheek and said…

"Because, I'm not ready yet to tell you that I felt the same way as you did for me Shun…" said Alice as he gazes on Shun's eyes, same to Shun as well, Their faces are inch closer as Shun looks up seeing something he didn't wanted to happen next…

"Alice, hold this jacket for me…" instruct Shun as Alice holding the other side of his clothe that made Alice asks

"Why?" with Shun instruct her to cover herself and Shun up from _'something'_ Alice didn't expect but Shun sense that this _'something'_ from the start. Shun notice that the stars they saw earlier was not there in the skies anymore meaning that they will expect a falling drops of rain.

And yet it did happen as Alice almost stumble with Shun saving her and pull her closer to him, leaning on the tree bark again. Despite the leaves on the tree and Shun's jacket to protect themselves, they're still soaking wet as heavy drops of rainfall sways with Alice looking at the skies.

"I guess I should take note to plan Runo's birthday where we couldn't catch a rainfall in our faces."

The rain is getting heavier and heavier as the others back to the party to dismiss the birthday girl's party and move back inside to Shun's dojo.

"I'm sorry everyone…" said Alice feeling the guilt of planning Runo's party outside, in the wide open garden that made Shun holds her chin to face him.

"No one will be blaming you besides whom could anyone expect that it turn out like this…" reassures Shun with Alice wanted to say back but…

"Nor will I blame you that you will be leaving us behind. It's your dream afterall and I guess there's nothing I could do but to watch you fulfill it…." said Shun as he adjusts the jacket to shelter themselves partially.

"Thank you Shun…" said Alice looking back at the dojo, "We should head back to check up the others…"

"No, not yet, there's one last thing I wanted to ask…" said Shun as Alice turn around to face him.

"You promise that you will be back someday?" asks Shun with Alice snuggles at him to feel the warmth on his body.

"I promise Shun and when that day comes…" but Alice didn't say her words now as Shun slowly went closer and closer to her face as Alice waited for his lips to taste hers. A kiss was made as Alice pressed her lips harder with Shun slowly let go the part of his jacket and wrapped his arms around her waist and pull her closer wanting to feel her warm body amidst of the cold.

Alice smiles a little when she let go part of the jacket so that she could snake her hands around his neck not wanting to let go of Shun totally forgetting the rain pouring down unto them, completely ignoring the chills on their spine, all they wanted was the kiss that would mark the symbol of what they feel from the day they first felt for the first time. It was tender and sweet for them wanted to prolong this and then after that….

* * *

><p><strong>The day finally arrived, the boys and girls are meeting up in the airport as the others watches them goodbye…<strong>

"Waah! I'm going to miss you Alice!" cried Julie hugging Alice back that made Alice…

"Don't worry guys, I already told all of you that the more I concentrate, the less time you guys have to wait for me to come back…" reassures Alice with Ace

"Just promise us not to forget to email or chat online when you get there…" said Ace leaving his band behind….

"Dude, heal yourself fast and you will back on our tracks okay? Just remember to follow the doctor's orders…" said Baron giving him thumbs up that made Mira

"Behave yourself here Ace, I might be not watching you when we're rocking in the band again but I will ask Mr. Brown and that doctor about the update of your health details." said Mira hugging her bestfriend as Ace

"I promise to you Mira that I will try my best to prolong my life even though is hopeless…"

"I know…just…don't make any stupid things that will…cause you…to make me cry over you forever…." said Mira tighten up her hug and pushes herself away to see the face of her bestfriend once more.

"Shun…" said Alice and kiss him on the cheek much to Dan's snickering behind.

"I know Alice…"

"No Shun, there's one last favor that I wanted before I move on…" and whispers in his ear. Shun listen this closely and hugs Alice behind.

"Thanks Shun, you're the best…" said Alice hugging at Shun back that made everyone look at them in awe especially Runo who watches her bestfriend who will finally make her dreams come true. Dan looks at her official girlfriend and pats her on her left shoulder that made Runo look at him and kisses him in the cheek as well that made him blush until…

"Runo" said Mira going in front of them that made the two look at her

"Don't worry Runo, Dan might not be here for you but I'll make sure he will stay loyal to you from his loving fangirls…." said Mira as Runo smiles a bit. Mira looks back at Dan and…

"Or Dan, I'll chop—"and looks alertly in his pants…"THOSE OFF" that made the two shivers

"You and Julie scared me sometimes…" said Runo looking at the determined Mira.

"I agree…" said Dan using his hands to cover up his prize dignity under his pants.

**And finally their departure comes after with everyone packing their luggage and getting themselves ready for the plane to pass by. The band decided to be with Alice since Mr. Brown will be reassigning a new schedule for their next concert there at Russia. As Alice takes a step further, She watches Runo and her family behind…that made Runo rushes towards her and**

"I guess this is goodbye Runo…" said Alice holding Runo's hand

"Just be yourself Alice…and you will be fine..." said Runo as the two girls let a tear on their eyes. In a few minutes, they force themselves to do a huge hug before they leave each other behind…

"I'm going to miss you bestfriend!" cried Alice with Runo

"Me too sis!" agreed Runo back wanting to save their hugs as the anonymous announcer repeat his notes to the passengers. The girls let go and wipe their tears as Alice turn back and leaves and

"I'll call and e-mail you all the time! Bye guys!" shout Alice as she runs back to join Dan and the others as Runo waved goodbye to her bestfriend before she was nowhere in her sight.

Then the plane finally took off but not before Runo and her parents, Shun, Julie and Ace look at it and leave with no turning back….

* * *

><p><strong>Acknowledgement:<strong>

**Let me first thank you guys for reading the story and yes pretty much I would stop at this point because I would like to give my acknowledgement to the following reviewers who selflessly review and support this story of mine…**

**MarshmellowsSleeping:** Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad that some of a talented author like you would actually read and review this story so far. Yes pretty much it is sad that Alice, Dan along with the others will leave, so much that you wanted to stay with Runo, Shun, Ace but I will make sure that I'll repay your wants in the end.

**StarBright-708:** Thank you for the reviews so far. You really need to review all 10 chapters didn't you? Well I'm just glad that you like this story and don't be jealous of me actually. I really was inspired by your story also, you know the Pharaoh and the Priestess, you actually have a background idea of your setting of the story, in which in mine was very simple but yours are tremendous. Yes I really made Ace sick and all but I promise to you….this is not yet the end of the story.

**shaddowing1994: **Hello ess-chan! Weeeeee! I twirling around because you review my story even though your laziness even makes me feel that I should stop writing…lolz. Thank you for the reviews. Really I am…because you're the very top list of why I wanted to be an author so far….well there are others like MarshmellowsSleeping and all…but weeeee! I'm sliding on the slide now! Just kidding, and take care of your college life…oh screw that, take care of yourself from the grasp of college life. I know your pain…

**RockyBlue DanxRuno:** Hi alexa a.k.a the meanie of the group! I only realize that you didn't support ShunxAlice so far but I appreciate that you read and review this story because there's Shurisu moments but I make sure that Kusaki moments are here also. I really wanted to review your stories but….let just say I needed more time to adapt to Kusaki thing and all XD

**Jazzgirl123:** Hey ate Jazzy! Thank you for the previous reviews so far even though you didn't like the following sequence so far. I know this would be my epic failure story but even ways, Thank you and take care. I know you made a name of yourself thanks to your enemy now but still I hope you can find a way to deal this problem and continue your stories.

**Kristen**: Thank you anonymous reviewer even though you review one of the chapters but still I appreciated it =)

**ilovecartoonslol:** Wow! You love cartoons?Cool, I did like cartoons when I was young too, anyways, thank you for the review on the previous chapter =). I even wonder what happen to you last time, after I read your story; I really started to like it also. If I have time with me, I could even review your other story named " A Cinderella Story…" someday. Thank you again!

**xxfadedscars97xx:** Thank you for reviewing one of the chapters. I only hope that you're parents doesn't transfer you to a top class college school….because…that's is very abusing you know since everyone else has limits you know. It's also understandable that you fail also…It may be your fault but least expected that I wanted to see more of your smarts someday =). Me borrow your name sorry about that hehehe.

**AliceXShunMEGAFan17****: **Thank you for the reviews! Though I'm not very happy to see you not login to your account and barely see you in action, I mean when will I wanted to see you update stories, I understand that your busy…much like me that almost forgetting what should I do but I hope to see you again someday =). Goodluck!

**Akiko J Suzuki:** Thank you for the reviews, I haven't heard from you since and you haven't update yet *waaaah* but anyways, I will find you from the depths of each country to know where you are right now…me is watching your back….want to give you some chocolate cookies and some milk too.

And least of all to the readers like **AsianBunny** out there who curiously read this story so far….lolz I know this is a lame one since this is my first time to write a story….oh well.

Guys, Let me remind you that **THIS IS NOT THE END** of the story, after this would be what will happen next, so enjoy this one while it lasted. Take care and God Bless!

So without further time, let's continue the side part of the chapter:

* * *

><p><strong>I remember that time so clearly from the day me and my bestfriend Runo being here, meeting the guys, having fun and felt my first kiss and now here I am in this very airport again waiting for someone to pick me up. It's been 6 months since I leave my bestfriend and especially him behind. Mr. Marukuro wanted me to have a little vacation after I finished the paintings he ordered me to, same goes for Dan and his bandmates but they've inform me that they arrived here in Wardington yesterday<strong>.

Now here I am, sitting in this chair as I placed my luggage and a certain painting I made since Mr. Marukuro, the curator and my manager of Koro who instruct me to give this to one of his branches museum here in Wardington.

"Hi Alice" Then I heard Shun walking towards me and pick up my luggage. As he was about to get the painting, I stopped him.

"No Shun, I'll take care of this." said Alice as she holds the painting that was covered by a brown layer so that Shun couldn't see what Alice made this time.

"Alright then, so you ready?" asks Shun with Alice nodded in reply. They leave the airport, called for a taxi and decided to have a little stop at the said branch museum called** Priya: The Museum of Extraordinaire Arts and Galleries**

Alice called the curator Ms. Ess Arar to give this painting Alice's holding and the curator asks her assistant Ms. Rose to gently put it on the wall center. They are at the section D of the arts gallery room as the curator and her assistant leaves Shun and Alice behind.

Shun examines the painting Alice made and looks back at Alice.

"I heard from your critiques that this would be the painting you're talking about last time?" asks Shun with Alice looks at him back.

"Yeah, Mr. Marukuro likes it as well so he decided to give me this as a souvenir for his branch clients."

"One last thing…" as Shun pointed out the brown carved writing plate under the painting.

"Why did you name the painting **Smile For Me** anyway? It's very odd for that painting featuring two lovebirds kissing under the rain to have that kind of title…." asks Shun curiously as Alice chuckles a bit.

"Because this painting represents something more than an ordinary eye could see…." said Alice as she continues.

"It's about a…"

_Story of a Friend_

_Meeting you In Wardington_

_to Live by your side, Even for awhile_

_For we are meant to be_

_Only for you to _

_Realize my true feelings_

_Making myself falling_

_Endlessly loving you forever_

_So __Smile for me__ and_

_Everything will be alright_

They said in unison remembering that last speech together of theirs, Alice explains the details about the painting with Shun supporting her sentence below.

**(Author's Note: The centralized words above means that I combine chapters 1 to 10 titles to summarize the entire plot or meaning of this story, ****The first letters**** from each chapter titles are in detail to complete the word title ****Smile for Me****….Just saying lolz, Me bored now XD. Just look at the chapters on the option box so you can see what I mean.)**

Their faces are so close to each other; Shun can feel the breath of Alice's longing for him for a long time. They wanted to do the _'it'_ but…

"_Ehem, Get a room"_ coughs the man covering his newspaper to hide his face. Alice and Shun looks back at the man and exchange looks, in a few minutes, both of them laugh and walk away as the man looks at them and chuckles.

"Hehe Shun, I am so proud of you my grandson, doing the right thing for her…" said the old man to his grandson as he continues to read the newspaper but not before he takes another look of Shun's girl.

"Let's get you home…" said Shun calling for another taxi in which Alice looks at him

"You sure Mr. Okiru agree on my favor to live with you guys now?" asks Alice with Shun looks at her back and nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>After that, they went back to the dojo with Alice looking around the place. <strong>

"It's just as I remember Shun, Needs some cleaning though…" said Alice with Shun glaring at her of I-am-the-only-one-who-is-cleaning-up-this-place.

Alice sees this and chuckles as he gives another peck on the cheek making Shun embarrass himself all over again. Shun looks at Alice and a smirk appears on his face that made Alice stand back.

"I'm only kidding..."

Then Shun let Alice walk away until she made contact on a dead end wall that made Alice looks at Shun suspiciously.

"Since we're already here, might as well do your promise to me right now…" said Shun with Alice thinking and recalling that promise back that made her giggle.

"Alright Shun, Let us start."

Shun slowly put her arms around her waist as Alice snake her hands around his neck completely holding themselves together as Shun made the first move.

"Still remember our first kiss Shun?" asks Alice teasingly to Shun that creep a blush

"Not as much as I remember this little confession I've made for this sweet girl last 6 months." said Shun gazing in her eyes.

"Let me say this again for the second time…" and takes a deep breath

**It's funny how we fell in love so fast and ended up being here again**

"I love you Alice Gehabich." said Shun getting to his point as Alice slowly laid her head on his chest.

**I fell in love with Shun but even I have my chance back there, I decided not tell him what I feel since we both know we're not ready to be in this.**

"Do you Alice?" asks Shun as Alice looks up to his face, directly to his honey brown eyes.

**And**** now our wait is over, I truly tell Shun what I wanted to tell him for a long time….**

"I love you too Shun Kazami, with all of my heart…"

**And that's how we ended up being with each other, being with our friends whom we care and taken granted of, how my friends ended up as lovers until now, and that my friends is the story of how I meet someone like him in Wardington…**

_**End of Story**_

_**Meeting Someone at Wardington**_

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the city<strong>

"Feels like home…Still the same as I remember Mira…" said Baron carrying the things as Mira looks around the place.

"Yeah, I never felt so alive rocking rolling on another country again, by the way, Is Ace here yet? I haven't heard from him 2 months ago." said Mira using the keys to open the door.

"Nope, Mr. Brown told me that Ace will be back eventually from his sickness and all…" with Mira looking at the place and frowns…

"Not would Ace not being here with us anymore…" said Baron as he ascends to the stairs. Mira looks around and sighs thinking

_*I guess Ace is still in the hospital, fighting for his life again*_ and going to the dinner room seeing something she didn't expect. The table was decorated and was packed with delicious food and her favorite cake in the middle of it with candles standing beside it. She look around the place and surprise seeing Ace sitting in a chair as he looks back at Mira and stands up and walks to Mira.

"Ace, you're okay." said Mira reassuring that her eyes aren't playing tricks on her. It was unbelievable for her to believe that her bestfriend is well now. Mira closes her mouth with her hands as Ace was doing something

Ace slowly reveal his hand holding a bouquet of red and white roses combine that made Mira smile a bit much to Ace's not seeing Mira's smile since.

"Ace…I…" but all of her words was forgotten as she sees more lovely than those set of flowers, Ace was smiling to her; a smile she didn't see on him for a long time. Ace holds her hand to uncover her smile and said…

"Welcome home Mira." he said as Mira accept the bouquet in her hands and cried in joy as she smiles back at Ace longing for him after she leaves him behind. They haven't felt so relieved yet happy for the very first time in their lives as Mira cry a tear to his bestfriend who was waiting for her to come back.


End file.
